


Nighthunters

by starian_nightzz



Series: Nighthunters [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Universe. In a world where power equals right, and where corruption runs strife, and where the Teiko Kingdom was ruled by an iron fist by a corrupt king, it is a struggle just to survive, with the people living in fear of their lives each day. Whilst on the run from the Royal Guard one day, the rebel group Seirin ran into former Royal Guard member Kuroko Tamaki, otherwise known as 'the Ghost' or even 'Mirage'. It was then when they learnt the horrible truth of the country, the king, and even the current commanders of the Royal Guard who were also dubbed as the 'Generation of Miracles', and all of them—Seirin, Kuroko Tamaki, and even the various rebel groups are soon pulled into a web of mystery, lies and deceit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tyrant King

_ Summary: _

_AU Universe. In a world where power equals right, and where corruption runs strife, and where the Teiko Kingdom was ruled by an iron fist by a corrupt king, it is a struggle just to survive, with the people living in fear of their lives each day. Whilst on the run from the Royal Guard one day, the rebel group Seirin ran into former Royal Guard member Kuroko Tamaki, otherwise known as ‘the Ghost’ or even ‘Mirage’. It was then when they learnt the horrible truth of the country, the king, and even the current commanders of the Royal Guard who were also dubbed as the ‘Generation of Miracles’, and all of them—Seirin, Kuroko Tamaki, and even the various rebel groups are soon pulled into a web of mystery, lies and deceit._

 

Also available on FF.net. 

If you hadn’t already figured out from the summary, this is going to be a pretty dark fic, and the Generation of Miracles won’t be portrayed in such a pretty light. For those who are readers of my Naruto AU fic _Blood Red Moon,_ this story is going to be pretty similar to it—in a sense where it is a story of good versus evil, etc. And here’s to hoping that I can complete this story in fifteen chapters, as I have no wish to write another 50+ chapter story like what I did with _Blood Red Moon._

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

**Chapter One: The Tyrant King**

 

_“There is only one Hell. And it is the one that we live in now.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_Kuroko Tamaki looked at her hands like she could still see the blood on it._

_Honestly, she has no idea what to think of their latest orders. It is getting more ridiculous by the day, and more nerve wrecking. And the more that she thinks about it, the more that she doesn’t understand just what the prince—no, the king now, is even thinking._

_The deaths of the former king and queen of the Teiko Kingdom had been less than two years ago. Cause of death: assassination. Everyone in the kingdom had grieved, for they are loved by everyone. And there have been several demands to find their assassins and bring them to justice._

_Hence, Tamaki who had been the head of the Intelligence Unit of the Royal Guard—the private and best soldiers of the king’s army, have all been run ragged that week, but to no avail. Without so much as a lead, there isn’t much that they could go on. It is probably the first assignment that the Intelligence Unit had received ever since Tamaki had become their commander that they have failed._

_After the mourning period for the late king and queen was over, their only son, the Crown Prince, had then ascended to the throne as the king. And it is then when the changes to the kingdom started making itself felt and known._

_The prince who is now the king had stopped his interactions with the commanders of the Royal Guard who were also known as the ‘Generation of Miracles’, as each of them is good enough to deal with an entire army all by themselves. No one is allowed to see the king who now had his own personal bodyguard that no one had met before—not even the commanders of the Royal Guard. In the past, the bodyguards of the royal family had always been someone from the Royal Guard. It is to decrease the chances of assassins._

_And that’s not even all._

_Taxes and costs of products and goods in the kingdom have risen drastically, and the king had also blocked all trades and alliances from other kingdoms. All routes in and out of the Royal City were blocked and monitored, with only the wealthiest that have the power being granted passports to allow them access. Giant walls and iron gates were built to barricade the entire Royal City, with each gate and checkpoint being heavily guarded._

_No one will be able to get in or out of the Royal City without the guards knowing._

_For the peasants and the common citizens of the various small towns and villages scattered all over the kingdom, they were forced to fend for themselves by scraping for food, and being barely able to even keep themselves alive. Like with the wealthy, the only place where you can find doctors are in the Royal City. All pleas to the king have fallen on deaf ears, and the peasants were turned away at the gates harshly, not even granted an audience with the king._

_And that is not even the worst of it._

_It had only started barely eight months after the prince had ascended to the throne and had become the king. Anyone who questioned the king’s decrees or decisions; whether they be peasant, noble or even a soldier was sentenced to execution with no chance of parole._

_The once beautiful and powerful Teiko Kingdom had now become a nightmarish place where anyone with power and money could get away with anything. And if you happen to be born poor, then you’re destined to die of starvation or illness._

_“I don’t feel good about this.”_

_A voice broke through Tamaki’s thoughts as she stood on the deck of the airship, heading back towards the Royal City after a ‘mission’ sanctioned by the king had sent her and her unit to eliminate an entire civilian village just because they refuse to give the standard one thousand ryou monthly to the king because they could no longer afford it._

_Honestly, Tamaki’s heart almost broke when she and her unit have arrived at the village, and the terrified villagers have begun acting like they’ve just seen a demon on their doorsteps._

_Is that how the rest of the kingdom sees the Royal Guard now? The Royal Guard had been a branch of the Royal Army whose sole purpose is to safeguard the royal family and this kingdom. Does the common citizens now see them as the enemy, where the first thing that comes to mind the moment that they see the black and silver flag of the Royal Guard being to run and hide?_

_Ogiwara Shigehiro, Tamaki’s childhood friend and also her deputy in the Intelligence Unit approached her with a frown on his face. Next to him, his co-deputy, Haizaki Shogo followed. Like Tamaki and the rest of the Royal Guard, they were both dressed in the black and silver uniforms of the Royal Guard._

_“I don’t feel good doing this.” Shigehiro told Tamaki, a darkened look on his face. “It doesn’t feel right, Tamaki.”_

_Hell, Tamaki doesn’t like it either when they have received their orders from the king to eliminate that particular village just because they ‘are disobeying orders’ when all that the village did is to send a missive to the palace, telling the king that they won’t be paying the standard one thousand ryou monthly that month because the village could no longer afford it._

_“I know.” Tamaki sighed, turning around to face her two childhood friends and deputies. “But it isn’t our place to question orders. You know that.”_

_“Even still…” Shigehiro had a dark frown on his face that spoke wonders of just how he’d felt about their orders. “Are we, the Royal Guard, the Intelligence Unit, reduced to a bunch of bandits destroying towns and villages, and killing citizens of our kingdom just because they could no longer afford to accede to the king’s demands? Are we to continue killing our citizens just because they’re questioning the king and his decrees or even his motives?”_

_“Shige-kun! Quiet down!” Tamaki hissed at him, looking around cautiously to make sure that no one had overheard him. She knew better than anyone the fate of one who had questioned the king. She is the head of Intelligence after all. It is her jurisdiction. “Watch your words.” She told Shigehiro and Haizaki in a hushed voice. “You know what had happened to Tsugawa just because he had questioned the king on his decision to have forty percent of the stores’ profits going to the palace.”_

_The two boys fell silent._

_Tsugawa Tomoki had been one of the merchants in the Royal City. And when a recent decree by the king had all shops in the kingdom surrendering forty percent of their profits to the king, he had protested. And that is the last that anyone had heard from him._

_Tamaki should know. She is the one who had gone to arrest him, before having Aomine Daiki, the head of the Covert Unit of the Royal Guard executing him in some dungeon._

_“Even still, he had a point.” Haizaki pointed out. “It hasn’t even been two years since the prince had ascended to the throne, and there have already been various changes to the kingdom—not all of them good. Even the Generation of Miracles—the commanders of the Royal Guard hadn’t been allowed to see the king. The only one whom His Highness allows to be near him in close proximity is that creepy Mayuzumi. Where is he from anyway? I’ve never seen him in my life before he had became the king’s bodyguard.”_

_“He’s from Spec Ops – from the regular militia.” Tamaki sighed. “Hayama told me. And in the first place, our positions are as the commanders of the Royal Guard, **not** as the king’s bodyguards. It is of no concern of ours if he wishes to appoint someone to be his personal bodyguard now that he’d become the king.”_

_Privately however, Tamaki knew that both Shigehiro and Haizaki’s concerns are valid. The prince never had a personal bodyguard before. Hell, when he was first assigned his own guard detail when he’d begun travelling incognito around the kingdom to see with his own eyes the kingdom that he will be ruling once he becomes king, he had kicked up a fuss. Prince Akashi Seijuro had never liked having a chaperone or even a guard as it makes him feel weak._

_Shigehiro rolled his eyes, almost as if Tamaki’s words are almost ludicrous. “Tamaki, you grew up with him.” He pointed out. It is common knowledge amongst the Royal Guard that the current commanders of the Royal Guard were the prince’s guards and childhood friends ever since they were children, and when the commanders were undergoing their apprenticeship. “If there is anyone who should be standing next to him, it is you! You had been his guard since you were both twelve, and you had begun your apprenticeship, and when the prince had first begun his trips around the kingdom! Being his guard since you were twelve set aside, more importantly, you more than anyone had the right to see him! You are his cousin!”_

_Only a handful knew about the relationship that Tamaki had shared with the royal family, as the late queen had been her father’s younger sister._

_“Shige-kun.” Tamaki sighed. “Please.”_

_Shigehiro grumbled, but said nothing._

_Haizaki sighed. “Seriously though,” he rubbed his temples even as the first sights of the Royal City came into view. “What the hell is the king thinking anyway?”_

* * *

_The throne room suddenly seemed extremely large and cold, especially after the screams and cries of that Sakurai guy faded away to almost nothing as the palace guards dragged him away—probably to the dungeons to be executed._

_Tamaki exchanged glances with one of her soldiers who had been hiding within the shadows—Imayoshi Shoichi, who nodded and faded away within the shadows. It had been going on a little over six months now ever since Tamaki could take it no more, and had helped Momoi Satsuki, Ogiwara Shigehiro and a few others to ‘defect’ from the Royal Guard when they could no longer take it._

_Some of those that were sentenced to be ‘executed’ were sometimes lucky enough for Tamaki and her Intelligence Unit to be able to do something to fake their deaths. Then when it is late at night when no one but just soldiers from the Intelligence Unit were awake, they would be able to smuggle them through one of the side gates that the Intelligence Unit uses, telling them to run as far away as possible, and to never come back to the Royal City._

_Most of them couldn’t be any happier to obey that order. Several of them have even repeatedly told Tamaki that if she ever needs their help, they’ll be there in a flash. She is probably the only commander of the Royal Guard that the common citizens still love and respected. The other commanders—her old friends who have gone through the military academy together with her have now became nothing more than monsters who thrived in people’s suffering and pain._

_“He doesn’t deserve the death penalty.” Tamaki said, glad that her voice came out steady, even as she looked straight into the redhead’s eyes._

_This…king in front of her… He is her cousin no more. He isn’t the same boy that had grown up with her, and whom had played with her using wooden swords when they were small kids, pretending to be knights, whenever the king and queen brought their son over to visit their only relatives in the small village where Tamaki and her parents lived whenever her parents aren’t away on some Royal Guard business._

_Tamaki kept her usual poker face on when the king glared at her, his bangs concealing his left eye from view. As usual, that creepy Mayuzumi is next to him, staring at her emotionlessly. Tamaki has no idea whether it is due to him formerly from Spec Ops of the regular militia or something, but she never saw Mayuzumi show much emotion. True, Tamaki doesn’t either. But at the very least, her friends and comrades could still tell that she’s human by the flicker of emotions in her eyes. With Mayuzumi, it is almost like he isn’t even human._

_“He was just hungry.” Tamaki said, remembering the protests and wails of that Sakurai kid when the palace guards have dragged him before the king after he was caught for stealing in the marketplace. The kid was dressed in rags and looked as if he hadn’t eaten for days. Heaven only knows how he even managed to get into the Royal City without any of the guards noticing. “That’s why he stole a piece of bread to eat. Something like that doesn’t deserve the capital punishment. He doesn’t deserve the death penalty for just stealing something to eat! What’s gotten into you?”_

_“Are you questioning me?” The king almost growled._

_Tamaki’s ears pricked up a little. This had been the first time in two years when she had actually seen the king ever since he had ascended to the throne. Was his voice always this low? It seemed a little different._

_“No. Just questioning your judgment.” Tamaki said simply. “The king that I knew, and had vowed to serve and protect until my death when I was twelve isn’t like this. You never used to be like this.” She met his eyes without fear, and saw a flicker of something passing through that single red eye that she could see that she doesn’t like. “If someone had been stealing food just because he is hungry, you would have offered him a job to help him and his family.” Her voice grew stronger. “You’ve changed.”_

_“I am absolute, Tamaki.” The king almost growled, and with those words, Tamaki’s head snapped up, and she studied the king carefully. “I will **not** be questioned. I am never wrong.”_

_There was silence between the two for a long time as Tamaki studied every inch of the teenage king’s face. The now sixteen-year-old king had lost much of his baby fat, slowly blossoming into a handsome young man. Tamaki’s eyes narrowed slightly as she soon found what she’s looking for as she eyed the single eye that couldn’t really be seen clearly beneath the red bangs._

_The teal haired girl moved her left hand slowly to the blade at her back, shifting one booted foot back carefully, keeping an eye on Mayuzumi out of the corner of her eye as well. “…Who are you?” she questioned, keeping her eyes on the only other two people in the throne room with her._

_“What?”_

_Out of the corner of her eye, Tamaki could see Mayuzumi reaching for his sword by his hip. “…You’re not the prince,” she said slowly. “At least, you’re not the prince whom I knew since early childhood.”_

_“What are you talking—”_

_“If you had been the real prince, you wouldn’t address me the way you did.” Tamaki said, and at the slight flicker of surprise that appeared in the king’s eyes, she knew that her suspicions were right. “If you had been the real prince, you wouldn’t call me ‘Tamaki’. At least not when we’re alone.”_

**_“Tamaki, this is your cousin. You would know him as the Crown Prince of our kingdom. Be nice to him, okay?”_ **

**_“…Can I call you ‘Tsuyu’? ‘Tamaki’ is too long.”_ **

**_“…Why ‘Tsuyu’?”_ **

_Tamaki leapt backwards as the king roared, “Guards!”_

_She drew out her blade._

**XXXXXX**

It was raining. 

Even as Kuroko Tamaki leaned her face towards the night skies, allowing the rain to pelt down on her face, she mused to herself that it seemed to have been raining almost daily ever since she’d left the Royal City that night.

_‘It’s been two years since then.’_ Tamaki mused to herself even as she almost blended in together with the darkness of the night, with her back against the wall of some abandoned house half hidden within the shadows.

It also didn’t help that she had been wearing a black hooded weather resistant coat over a white tee and black cargo pants with boots, black fingerless gloves on her hands. A variety of blades and a handgun were vaguely visible around her waist.

“There is only one Hell. And it is the one that we live in now.” Tamaki muttered to herself as she caught sight of an old man across her, looking as if he’s nothing but skin and bones. He is just so thin that his ribs could almost be seen. He looks as if he’s a skeleton masquerading as a human being.

She then stiffened as she caught the sounds of faint running and shouting, with shoes sloshing in the rainwater. There was also the sound of a whistle that had been carried through the wind.

“A hunt, huh?” Tamaki sighed. “So they got their sights set on this town too. How many? How many more must they kill before they’re satisfied?”

**XXXXXX**

Hyuuga huffed and panted as he lugged his bigger and heavier friend with him, turning his head every now and then to check on their pursuers. In front of him were the rest of his friends—the rebel group Seirin who have all swore to topple the Red King off his throne, and to bring peace back to the Teiko Kingdom.

“Come on, Kiyoshi. Don’t die on me here.” Hyuuga said almost angrily, adjusting his grip on his almost unconscious friend.

“No good.” Kagami Taiga approached the rest of the group with a harried Aida Riko, their leader. “Up front’s a dead end. They have checkpoints everywhere!” He sounded furious.

“Stop!”

“There’s nowhere to run!”

“Damn it!” Izuki cursed, seeing the faint outlines of the soldiers closing in on them. “As expected of the Covert Unit of the Royal Guard!”

“Are we going to die here?” Furihata Kouki asked, terrified, pressing his left hand against a serious gash on his right arm.

“In here!” A voice called out to them from the darkness of an alley not far from them, startling all of Seirin.

“What?” Koganei was surprised. “Huh?”

“Hurry!”

Hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps, Seirin decided to take a chance and entered the dark alley where a tarp was suddenly thrown over them. As one, they somehow made the decision silently to squat down and keep silent, and hopefully, the soldiers will think that they’re a crate or something. 

Izuki who was near the edge of the tarp saw the outlines of someone’s feet, with black boots sloshing in the rainwater as whoever it is arranged the tarp around them before the feet disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. There was silence for several moments before the loud shouts from the soldiers reaches their ears.

Riko covered a petrified Furihata’s mouth as Hyuuga covered Kiyoshi’s mouth should he let out a pained moan or something. With how seriously injured that he is, and with how much blood that he had lost, Hyuuga wouldn’t put it past him.

“They’re not here!”

“Damn, where could they be? They couldn’t have gotten far!”

“Check the north! Close off all routes!”

The footsteps then faded away to almost nothing. Silence fell for several moments. And just when Izuki was wondering if it is safe enough to get out, the tarp covering them was dragged off. As one, all of Seirin stared up at their saviour only to realise that it seemed to be a teenage girl around their age. It is almost impossible to tell what she looks like because of the darkness and the black coat that she is wearing. 

“They’re gone.” She told them, even as Seirin got to their feet shakily, relieved that they’ve just narrowly escaped execution via the Royal Guard.

“Who are you?” Hyuuga asked almost suspiciously.

“I’ll explain later.” The girl told them, with her eyes falling onto Kiyoshi, and she narrowed her eyes. “Follow me.” She told them, much to their surprise. “Your friend needs medical attention now, or he’ll die." 

“Do you know a doctor?” Riko asked quickly. She couldn’t care less if this girl is ally or enemy now. Kiyoshi’s survival is more important, especially after having fought with the Panther, the commander of the Covert Unit of the Royal Guard, Aomine Daiki. 

“Yes. I’m taking you someplace safe.” The girl sounded a tad bit irritated, constantly looking over her shoulder. “Follow me. There is no way that you lot are getting out of this town tonight. They’ve barricaded the entire town.” 

“We don’t have a choice, I guess.” Kagami admitted.

“Follow me.” The girl said again before she walked deeper into the alley, almost melting together into the darkness. It wasn’t long before she stopped and squatted down to the ground, removing something from her pocket that Seirin later realises is a flashlight when a beam of bright light shone onto the ground where a manhole cover is visible.

Kagami was wondering what is so interesting about a manhole cover when the girl rapped twice on it. There were a few moments of silence before the manhole cover was moved, and a dark head popped out of it, revealing a grim face with silvery-blue eyes. 

“They’re with me.” The girl told the head curtly as he glanced suspiciously at Seirin. “I’m taking them down into base. Their friend needs immediate medical attention.” Both pairs of eyes glanced at Kiyoshi. “Tell Sakurai-kun to prep for surgery just in case. Also, spread the word; tell the others to retreat. The Panther’s on the move. The unit here is his.” There was a frown on the girl’s face as the guy cursed to himself. “They’re performing a Hunt. It’s Hunting Night today.”

* * *

_A/N: And finished with the first part! It is probably a tad bit confusing, but everything will be explained in future chapters. As far as pairing goes, I’m not sure if I’m going to have any in this story, as it is a pretty dark fic. Anyway, I hope that you like this story and chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Through the Trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin meets the remainder of the rebel groups, and also learns the identity of the girl who had saved them--who had also turned out to be none other than former Royal Guard commander, Kuroko Tamaki herself.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: Through the Trapdoor**

_“That’s why we are here: to seek a better tomorrow.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

_Kuroko Tamaki was twelve when she had swore to protect the Prince—her cousin, to her dying breath._

_Both her parents have been soldiers serving in the Royal Guard—the personal bodyguards of the King and Queen of Teiko, and they have given their lives to keep them safe during the war. Thus, both were granted First Class Honours after the war had ended. Regardless, that didn’t make Tamaki feel any better when she’d received word of their deaths. Nor does it make Shige-kun or Shogo-kun feel any better when messengers arrived on their front doorstep, telling them that **their** parents have perished in the war too._

_The Prince himself had sponsored all three of them into the military academy. And when Tamaki had turned twelve, and had thus started her apprenticeship under the Captain of the Royal Guard, she was placed on the Prince’s personal guard detail._

_Often, the Prince would sneak away to a flower field not too far away from the Royal City without any of his guards. But when Tamaki was assigned to his guard detail, the red haired prince found to his annoyance that he could never escape Tamaki’s watchful eye. Pretty soon, however, he grew used to it, and both of them treasured the time that they had together when they don’t have to worry about appearances, and not have to remember that they’re a Prince and a soldier._

_“I wonder… What makes a good King?” Seijuro wondered, lying flat on his back in the flower field, holding his hand up above his face, partially covering his view of the skies and the clouds. “What makes a good Kingdom?”_

_Tamaki who was lying next to him, reading one of her books, placed her book down, wondering how to answer that question. “Well… For starters, I don’t like going hungry or even being cold.” She shrugged. “I don’t really know what makes a good Kingdom or even a good King. But I do know that as long as you follow your heart and your desired path, you can go no wrong. You are a good Prince. You only want the best for your people. You despise war and conflicts, and wish for peace instead. If you had a choice, I think that you wouldn’t want to fight. I might be wrong, but I think this makes you a good Prince, and an even better King.”_

_Seijuro smiled at his cousin, sitting up. “…I promise you, Tsuyu. I will be a good King.” He promised, staring at his clenched fist. “I will protect this kingdom with my last breath, and even my people. And I want you to watch me do it.”_

_Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she sat upright and drew out the blade resting against her waist._

_The pure black blade that had been passed down through her family for generations, and that her father had carried into war with him, using that same blade to defend the royal family. And when she had left for the Royal City to attend the military academy with her two childhood friends, she had taken that blade with her._

_“Tsuyu?” Seijuro was surprised even as he watch Tamaki struck the tip of her blade into the ground in between them, one hand resting on the hilt._

_“…I hadn’t finished my apprenticeship, so I really shouldn’t be doing this yet, but…” Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before getting down on one knee, her head bowed._

_At this point, Seijuro knew what his cousin had in mind now. How many times had he seen it performed? In the Teiko Kingdom, whenever someone enters the Royal Guard, they make a vow before the royal family, or whichever member of the royal family that they’re assigned to protect explicitly. To the soldiers serving in the Royal Army or even the Royal Guard, that vow is sacred, and they’ll choose to die before choosing to break their vow._

_Tamaki closed the fingers of her left hand around the hilt of her sword. “With this sword, I hereby swear to you. On my blood, my soul, my life and my blade. This life will be yours from this day forth until the day that I draw my last breath. I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you…” Tamaki looked up, meeting Seijuro’s eyes. “…My Prince.”_

**XXXXXX**

It had taken some serious acrobatic skills to get the unconscious Kiyoshi through the manhole and down to the sewers below without anyone dropping him. All in all, Aida Riko was very relieved when the last person went through the manhole, and the girl who had saved them earlier had closed the cover so that no one could follow them in.

The teen that had poked his head out through the manhole cover earlier had said that he’ll ‘go on ahead’ and alert ‘the others’ about ‘some guests arriving’ or something along those lines, much to Seirin’s confusion. But Riko and Hyuuga knew better than to question them, as it doesn’t seem that these two are bad guys, and Riko had a feeling that they might probably be part of one of those rebel groups that are still around.

In the beginning when the king had first started turning Teiko upside down, there have been many people who weren’t happy, and rebel groups were forming almost every single day. That is until the Royal Army and the Royal Guard started cracking down on them. Every single rebel group that was found and caught were executed on the spot. Now, nearly four years later, no one dared to defy the king anymore. The few rebel groups that were left have all gone into hiding.

Riko looked around her surroundings. She was surprised when they were led down into the sewers, but now that she took a good look, she saw that it is a lot cleaner than she expected, and it is properly lit. There were even wooden planks covering the areas on the ground where the sewage water runs through.

In fact, if she didn’t know any better, Riko will say that the sewers looked almost live-in.

“All right.” The girl from earlier leapt down to the ground lightly on her feet from the ladder on the wall that leads to the surface, turning towards Seirin. “Come with me.” 

Without even waiting for them to answer, she started leading the way through the tunnels, and Seirin started following her quietly, with Hyuuga and Izuki taking up the rear, supporting Kiyoshi in between them. Riko on the other hand was at the front, following the strange girl, with the rest of Seirin in between them.

The leader of Seirin then noticed the blade resting against the back of the girl, and she raised a brow. The blade was almost unusual, for it is an entirely black blade that isn’t long enough to be a sword or even a katana of some sort, and neither is it short enough to be a dagger. Even the hilt is completely black, with silver moon engravings visible on it.

Just as Riko is pondering and puzzling over the strange black blade, she was then startled to realise that they’ve arrived at their destination.

“We’ve arrived.”

It is a relatively large open area, resembling an underground secret base of some sort, or maybe even a small underground town or something, as there are strange looking buildings erected everywhere, and in the center of this large area are several long tables and chairs that seemed to be meant as an eating area. 

Two unknown teens came hurrying up to them just then, placing Kiyoshi gently on a white stretcher that they have with them before hurrying to a nearby ‘house’ that has a red curtain covering the entrance, with the strange girl from earlier following them.

Seirin were all relatively stunned for several moments before their senses came back to them, and they hurried to that ‘house’.

It resembles a hospital or something, with several beds, and there were even privacy curtains around. Kiyoshi was already loaded onto one of the beds where a meek-looking teen with brown hair that doesn’t seem any older than them seemed to be treating Kiyoshi, and much to Riko’s surprise, he seemed to know what he’s doing. That black haired teen from earlier had both his hands pressed against Kiyoshi’s stomach wound as the brunette was staunching the bleeding gash on Kiyoshi’s chest.

“What serious injuries…” The ‘doctor’ muttered to himself. “Tamaki-san, who did he fight?” He asked, addressing the girl who had brought them in here.

Riko answered for the girl. “The Panther. We got a run-in with him.”

The black haired teen cursed to himself. “Damn.”

‘Tamaki’ approached them just then. “Let’s wait outside. Let them do their jobs.” Seeing Seirin about to protest, she shook her head, herding them all outside. “Don’t worry, your friend is going to make it. Sakurai-kun knows what he’s doing. He’s handled worse injuries.”

“Who are you? What is this place?” Kagami asked curiously.

“Tamaki!” A voice called out, and two boys hurried up to them. The shorter one had black hair and blue eyes whilst the taller one had gray hair and eyes. Both eyed Seirin with suspicion before turning back towards ‘Tamaki’. 

“Is everyone back?” Tamaki asked them both urgently, and the two teens nodded before telling Tamaki something in a low voice, and she frowned. “That isn’t good news. Send word to Imayoshi. Tell him to be on his guard.” 

Kagami was about to say something when he felt something sniffing around his ankles and looked down only to see a small black and white figure sniffing around his ankles, looking up at him with bright blue eyes with his tongue hanging out happily. 

_A dog._

Kagami gave out a loud scream that is enough to deafen everyone within hearing distance before throwing himself backwards so quickly that he basically tripped over his own feet, thus falling backwards in a rather comical fashion.

“Ouch.” The shorter boy rubbed his ears. “You sure have a loud voice.” He complained. “And what are you screaming for? Aoi won’t hurt you.” He glanced at the small black and white husky who is now nestled in Tamaki’s arms.

“Sorry about him. Kagami isn’t too good with dogs.” Riko apologised.

“I can see that.” Tamaki muttered. “Well, I’ll make the introductions. Haizaki Shogo. Ogiwara Shigehiro.” The two teens nodded to Seirin. “I’m Kuroko Tamaki.” She introduced, much to their shock. 

“K-Kuroko Tamaki?” Izuki almost spluttered.

“Formerly of the Royal Guard?” Hyuuga gasped.

“Well, I’ll explain more later once your friend wakes up.” Tamaki muttered. She then held out Aoi in her arms, and Kagami cringed. “And meet Aoi. He’s our messenger of sorts. Whenever we are in a location where our communication devices don’t work well, we use him. After all, who will suspect a dog of being a messenger?”

Almost as if agreeing with Tamaki, Aoi barked.

“Tamaki?” Takao Kazunari poked his head out of the infirmary. “He’s all right now. Sakurai said that he should wake up at any moment now.” 

“All right.” Tamaki turned towards Seirin. “Do you want to see him now?”

The sudden rush of feet towards the infirmary was her answer. Chuckling to themselves, Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki made their way towards the infirmary as well. Takao was packing up the tools that Sakurai had been using whilst the brunette in question is tying the last of the bandages around Kiyoshi’s torso.

“He’s all right now.” Sakurai told them. “But he mustn’t move about much for the next few weeks.”

Riko sighed in relief. “Thank you very much.”

There was a light groan from the only occupant in the bed, and as one, everyone present turned towards the brunette currently lying there. Dark brown eyes opened blearily, and for several moments, he seemed to be almost confused at where he is. 

“Kiyoshi!”

“Teppei!”

“Everyone…” Kiyoshi croaked, even as Sakurai assisted him to sit up, propping a pillow at his back. “Where is—” His voice was caught in his throat even as Tamaki made her appearance, and his eyes widened.

“Long time no see, Kiyoshi.” Tamaki greeted, almost as if saving long time friends from death is something that she did everyday. “A while like three years. And I see that you’re as lucky as ever.” She ignored Seirin’s confused and curious looks.

Behind Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki snickered. ‘Lucky’ doesn’t even begin to cut it. Hell, the guy could probably take a bullet to the chest and somehow still manage to survive. They don’t call him Iron Heart for nothing. 

“Kuroko Tamaki…” Kiyoshi almost whispered, his eyes wide as he stared at Tamaki as if he’d just seen a ghost. “So you’re still alive… And Ogiwara and Haizaki too.” The two teens behind Tamaki nodded to him politely.

“Do you know each other?” Riko asked curiously, looking from one to the other.

Tamaki and Kiyoshi exchanged glances. “Something like that, yeah.” Tamaki said at last. “We used to serve in the Royal Guard together. Kiyoshi was in Spec Ops though, before I helped him to defect about three years ago. We were also classmates in the military academy, though Kiyoshi was in a year above me.”

“Wait? The _Royal Guard?”_ Kagami spluttered. “The enemy?”

Silence.

Everyone in the room was now staring at Kagami as if he’d just lost his marbles. Or rather, Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki, Takao and Sakurai were staring at Kagami as if he’d suddenly grown two new heads. 

Tsuchida coughed. “Um… Don’t you recognise her name?” he said at last.

Kagami looked even more confused. “Should I?” he asked, and everyone sweat dropped.

Haizaki palmed his face. “I never thought that I’d ever meet someone as oblivious as Nebuya. Looks like I’d found another,” he muttered, and Shigehiro grinned.

“Kagami, at least learn the names of the Royal Guard’s five commanders.” Hyuuga sighed.

“Huh?”

“Anyway, I see now why the Royal Guard had never been able to find any trace or even any clue about the whereabouts of the remaining rebel forces for two years now.” Kiyoshi said, turning back towards Tamaki. “So you are the reason.” He smiled. “They really don’t call you the Ghost for nothing.” He joked. The brunette then turned back towards his friends. “Like I’ve said earlier, Tamaki is like me—a former member of the Royal Guard. She actually used to be one of the commanders. She used to be one of them—the Generation of Miracles. ‘Mirage’ Kuroko Tamaki. Also known as the Ghost. Former head of Intelligence of the Royal Guard.”

Kagami was now looking at Tamaki in a different light. He had been with Seirin long enough to know just how fearsome that the five commanders of the Royal Guard are—also known as the Generation of Miracles. He had heard the rumours that only one out of the five is the only decent member amongst them, and that she alone had the support of the people. 

But she’d gone missing two years ago, declared dead by the palace, and since then, morale amongst the kingdom had dropped severely as a result, and people are slowly losing hope. That is when Seirin had been formed, and Kagami had joined them after beating up two soldiers of the Royal Army, thus saving Furihata and Fukuda from getting thrown into jail.

“The only decent member of the Generation of Miracles…” Kawahara whispered, stars almost shining in his eyes. It is probably the dream of every single rebel in the kingdom to meet the one commander (or former commander) of the Royal Guard that is decent, and doesn’t thrive in people’s suffering and pain.

“I’d never died two years ago. They only said that because I defected, taking with me nearly my entire unit.” Tamaki sighed, not really liking to recall how that had came into being. “Furthermore, the one on the throne wouldn’t want to admit that one of his commanders had defected. It would give just cause for a nation wide rebellion. And it actually works easier for me too, as I can get around easier if people thinks that I’m dead.” She glanced from face to face. “I’ve been building up the rebel forces here, as well as trying to improve the lives of the common citizens as much as we could.” 

“Rebel forces?” Koganei echoed.

Tamaki exchanged looks with her friends. “All right.” She cleared her throat, sitting down on one of the spare beds, getting ready for a pretty long story. “Where should we begin?”

**XXXXXX**

The teen that Seirin had seen popping his head out of the manhole cover earlier that had introduced himself as Takao Kazunari had been assigned to show them around their ‘base’, as he made simple explanations about the various ‘buildings’ and all that. 

The place where they’re standing in now isn’t the only base for the few remaining rebel groups. There are others—all underground in the sewers, thus functioning as a mini-city of sorts. It is just that the place where they’re standing in now is the main base for the more combat orientated rebels. There are several different bases all stretched out, though you have to know your way around underground, or you’ll get yourself lost.

Takao had even introduced Seirin to quite a few of the others that are currently around. Not all the rebels are fighters, much to Kagami’s surprise. Some are merchants, cooks, doctors and even crafters. There are even a few who are weapon dealers that explain where they got all their weapons from.

_“Shige-kun left the Royal Guard about a year before I did.” Tamaki explained the basic workings of their base. “That was around the time when the Royal Guard was coming down hard on the rebel groups. We knew that it is only a matter of time before all of them were rounded up and caught, and the situation in the kingdom will then get only worse. Under my orders, Shige-kun left the Royal Guard and started to round up the remaining rebels.”_

_“It also helps that once they heard Tamaki’s name, they’re very willing to listen to me.” Shigehiro added._

_“I know how the Royal Guard works. Thus, I know how to work around their blind spots. I told Shige-kun that if any place above ground could always be found, then build our headquarters underground – in the sewers.”_

Honestly, Seirin could understand now why not a single trace of the remaining rebels could be found now. Who would think of looking for their base in the sewers?

_“Your comrades—the other members of the Spec Ops left not long after you did.” Tamaki told Kiyoshi who looked concerned. “I have no idea where they are now, only that they’re definitely still alive. They out of everyone will know how to avoid the Royal Guard and the Royal Army. They’re like us—they know how the Royal Guard works. After all, we used to work for them.”_

“I didn’t think that there are still so many left.” Riko said at last after Seirin had been shown to their allocated sleeping area. Honestly, after everything that they’ve seen, they are seriously starting to consider allying with them.

“You can say that again.” Hyuuga agreed. “They know how to hide. And they know how to plan. We’ve been going along mainly on luck for the past two years. It is only by sheer chance that none of us had gotten ourselves caught. And earlier, if it hadn’t been for Kuroko, we would have gotten ourselves killed.” He admitted.

_“The main rebel group here had been Phantom—Tamaki’s group. One that we had been building even before she had left the Royal Guard.” Shigehiro told them seriously. “Later on, more joined us. Groups like Touou, Shutoku, along with a few others. And there are some that went unnamed. Even individuals.”_

_“Mainly, what we’d been doing now is to prevent more deaths and building up our forces.” Haizaki added. “Also, some of the others have been smuggling food and stuff out to the villages that couldn’t get them.”_

_“Most of us never venture above ground after all.” Tamaki rubbed her temples. “Those of us who did usually did so to get food and medical supplies, and even intel on the situation. It is basically like a mini city underground, stretching for miles and miles. The different bases that we have here are usually directly underneath one of the towns or villages. There are several different bases here—it is possible to get to where they are, though you’ll get lost if you don’t know where you’re going. Even so, we have communication devices at each base to communicate with each other. We’ve been doing this for three years—ever since I’d helped the first people to defect.”_

“Things have gotten a lot more complicated…” Izuki murmured, still deep in thought over what they’d just heard just mere hours ago.

_“The kingdom has changed. I don’t even recognise it anymore.” Riko admitted. “You’re right on that point. But why didn’t you try to persuade the king when he first…” She trailed off slowly._

_Tamaki laughed almost bitterly. “What makes you think I hadn’t already tried?” she said tiredly. “He doesn’t listen to me. When he first took the throne, none of us were allowed to see him until nearly two years had passed, and by then, it was too late. And it wasn’t just the kingdom that had changed. The soul and heart of the Royal Guard and the Royal Army—everything that we had ever stood for had changed drastically. The soldiers and even the people are expendable to the one on the throne.”_

_“What do you mean?” Hyuuga asked with a frown._

_Tamaki sighed. “First were those soldiers from the Royal Army,” she said. “They were expendable. Then when the Self Defense Forces were sent to curb the rebellion when it first started four years ago. They succeeded, but at the cost of more than half their forces. They were expendable too.” As one, Seirin’s faces paled. “Then my unit nearly three years ago. I lost nearly half my men. That’s when I started to give up hope, and started helping out those that were sentenced to be executed or even those who wanted to leave the Royal City secretly. Nearly half the people you see here are former soldiers. Former members of the Royal Guard, or even former soldiers of the Royal Army.”_

_“Teiko has changed.” Shigehiro said wearily, and next to him, Haizaki nodded. “Everyone has long lost their will to fight and live—to fight to live to see a better tomorrow. The few that do are all those that you see down here now. We are all that are left. Even if we succeed in this war and won, Teiko will never be the same again. Not our Teiko.”_

**XXXXXX**

It was a little past two in the morning when Aida Riko woke up, feeling dryness in her throat. All around her, the boys of Seirin were snoring like no tomorrow in the small ‘house’ that was given to them to spend the night.

Smiling, as Riko simply couldn’t remember when is the last time when all of them could sleep this peacefully without worrying that some soldier will come across them, she got up from her futon quietly, sneaking out of the small house for a drink of water.

Takao had shown them where to get fresh and clean water earlier during their ‘tour.’ In the first place, the kingdom’s supply of water mainly came from the canals, the sewers and even the ocean. One of their blacksmiths had merely made it so that they could have fresh water, no matter what. The mechanics simply flew over their heads, and Riko would rather not try to understand it. 

The brunette grabbed one of the glasses sitting on the small table next to where they get their water, and turned on the tap, filling the glass with fresh water before she quenched her thirst. Riko almost jumped out of her skin when she turned around only to see Kuroko Tamaki seated at one of the long tables, apparently poring over a map of some sort.

“What are you doing up at this hour?” Riko asked, approaching the younger girl. She doesn’t seem to have just woken up either. If anything, she seemed to have been up for _hours._

“Guard duty.” Tamaki answered simply. “Someone needs to be awake at all times down here. We’re constantly in danger.” She added. Now _that,_ Riko could understand. “Also, I’m planning out a route for you and your group to take if you want to leave once the fuss had died down.” She added, turning her attention back to the map in front of her.

Riko took a look too, but she simply couldn’t understand it at all, what with all the lines and crosses marked on the map.

For several moments, both females were silent, with the only sounds that could be heard being the scribbling of Tamaki’s pen as she wrote something in a notebook that she had with her. Finally, Riko broke the silence. 

“…What’s the…king like?” She asked at last. “You know… Before…everything.” She shrugged helplessly.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she sat down beside Riko. “He’s a good man,” she said at last. “Kind too. Gentle. He only wanted what’s best for his people. He set up several public works and such during his tenure as Crown Prince. A hospital could be found in every town, no matter how small, because of him. He’s a good man. Back then, all of us were honoured to follow him.”

Riko was silent. If she hadn’t known just a little of how the prince had been like when she was younger, she will think that Tamaki is talking about someone else. “What happened?” she asked at last. “What changed him?”

Tamaki shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “He’s…not the man we used to know, and had vowed to protect.” She looked at Riko. “I can understand why you set up Seirin. It is as much the same reason why Phantom and all the other rebel groups existed today.” She closed her eyes briefly. “This is my kingdom—my homeland.” She murmured, almost as if speaking to herself. “I grew up here. No matter who the king might be, I made a vow when I became a soldier to wield my blade to protect Teiko to the best of my ability. Even if everyone sees me as a traitor, I will fulfil my duty to this kingdom.” 

Riko was silent for a long time, remembering similar words once echoed by someone else in her past. “…My father used to say the same thing,” she said at last, hugging her knees to her chest. “The king killed my father.” She added. “Dad said that something is wrong with the prince barely a year after he became king. He said that he isn’t acting like the man he used to know. The next day, soldiers came, and I never saw my father again.” She admitted. “Hyuuga-kun and the others too. That’s when we set up Seirin—to protect those who can’t protect themselves.” 

Tamaki sighed. “Everyone here has lost family or friends to the person on the throne now,” she said wearily. “That’s why we are here: to seek a better tomorrow.”

 **XXXXXX**  

It was four in the morning when Ogiwara Shigehiro slowly made his way towards the ladder of the manhole cover where he saw Kuroko Tamaki sitting atop one of the crates placed there for the one on guard duty.

“I swapped with Takao-kun.” Tamaki answered the unasked question even as Shigehiro sat down beside her. “What are you doing here so early? Your shift isn’t in another two hours.”

“I can’t sleep.” Shigehiro admitted.

The two friends fell silent for a long time.

“…Why did things turn out like this, Shige-kun?” Tamaki said at last.

“I don’t know.” Shigehiro admitted. “If you’d told me ten years ago that things would turn out this way, and that the person on the throne now will bring the kingdom down this path, I will say you’re smoking pot.” 

Tamaki chuckled bitterly. “The person sitting on the throne now, and even those four…” She trailed off slowly, feeling anger building inside her the way that it always did whenever she thought about her former friends. “I don’t know who they are.” 

“Tamaki…” 

“We might have grown up together, and had even gone through the military academy together, but as far as I’m concerned, they aren’t the people whom they used to be.” Tamaki shook her head. “They are not _them_ any longer. I don’t know who they are anymore. They are the enemy. That is enough for me to know.” 

Shigehiro sighed, feeling very tired, and also feeling extremely drained, both emotionally and physically. “I wonder, why do people fight?” he questioned, not really expecting an answer either way. “Why do people keep hurting each other? And I wonder… Since when was it when war start to mean ‘kill everything in sight’?” 

“Even since a monster like the Red King was born.” Tamaki replied. She then sighed, leaning her head back against the wall behind her until she could see nothing but the pitch darkness of the walls above her. “Why do we even live?” She asked into the night.

There was no answer, and she didn’t expect one either.

* * *

 

_A/N: If someone can suggest a better story title for this, it’ll be very much appreciated. You probably had more questions than answers after this chapter, but like I’ve said, everything will be answered in due time. As for those asking for a Midorima/Takao pairing, this probably isn’t the first time that I’ve said this, but I do not write yaoi! This story is pretty dark by nature, and I honestly have no idea if I’m even going to have pairings in this. If there are, you probably have to squint to see it!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. Light and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Seirin learns more about the Generation of Miracles and who they've been before everything had happened, and corruption had taken root in the Teiko Kingdom. Meanwhile, Tamaki uncovers a shocking secret about the royal family that can change everything that they've been fighting for.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths. 

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

**Chapter Three: Light and Shadow**

_“Before the Generation of Miracles—the commanders of the Royal Guard became the tyrants they are now, they are people once upon a time.” - Otsubo Taisuke_

**XXXXXX**

A month after Seirin had met Kuroko Tamaki and the rest of the rebels have seen several changes.

True to their word, Riko and Hyuuga did make the decision to ally themselves with the remainder of the rebel forces. It is a unanimous decision by the rest of Seirin, as even they knew that they couldn’t continue doing what they’ve been doing for the past two years. And if truth be told, it is already considered a miracle in itself that they have never gotten themselves caught or killed by the Royal Army or even the Royal Guard yet. The time when they have gotten a run-in with Aomine Daiki of the Royal Guard and his Covert Ops was the closest when they have ever came face to face with Death.

If Tamaki and several of the rebels haven’t been spread throughout the town that Seirin had seek refuge in at that time, acting on information that the Royal Guard is marching on that town, then Seirin might already be drinking tea with the Shinigami in the Great Beyond.

Currently, the rebel forces have been focusing their energies on getting stronger, and also getting more ammunition and weapons from the black market weapon dealers. They were also focusing on getting food and medical supplies to the poorer villages and towns that couldn’t gain any access to it.

The members of Seirin like Riko, Izuki, Koganei, Tsuchida, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara were mainly the ones going with several of the others to the remote villages and towns by using the underground sewer passageways to ‘deliver’ those supplies after some of the other rebels have stolen food and medical supplies from the nobles in the larger cities, thus delivering those same supplies to the poorer people aka Robin Hood style.

With each time that they went on a ‘stealing excursion’, the rebel forces usually kept a few of the things that they’ve stolen for themselves. Like what Hyuuga had later told Seirin; since they are also citizens of the Teiko Kingdom, they are entirely entitled to the things that the selfish nobles have been getting, thanks to the heavy levies and taxes that the king have imposed on the rest of the kingdom.

The silent Mitobe, while no good at combat and neither is he much good at spying, had ended up being a great help in the kitchen, much to Sakurai, Tamaki and Shigehiro’s relief.

Because the lot of them are always running around, and there is always bound to be someone injured _every single day,_ Sakurai is always needed at the infirmary, and thus, he couldn’t really take on the kitchen duties atop his own duties as the combat base’s doctor which had been affectionately nicknamed the ‘Phantom base’ as nearly all of the main rebel group members were stationed there along with several others. 

Like what Takao had told Seirin on their first day, there were several other bases littered all throughout the sewers, with each of them having their own respective duties. It is just that the Phantom base is the more combat orientated base. There are bases that focus more on intelligence gathering, even the purchasing of weapons and such. Those several different bases communicate with each other by mainly using the large communication devices that could be found at each base, though sometimes, one of the members from the different bases would make the long trip through the sewers to their base.

Like what Takao had told them before; you have to know the underground passageways of the sewers well, or you’ll get hopelessly lost. Tamaki had taken Hyuuga and Riko with her to some of the other bases with her the third week after they’ve allied with them officially. The three of them were gone the entire day, only returning late at night.

And when the rest of Seirin had bombarded their two leaders on what the other bases are like and all that, Riko had told them that appearance-wise, the other bases isn’t very different from the one that they are staying in. They are still wondering how the hell they managed to build bases like this beneath everyone’s noses in just a mere year or so. The other members of the rebel forces that Riko and Hyuuga were introduced to were wary of them in the beginning, but they soon warmed up to the two.

One of the rebels that goes by the name of Iwamura or something who had been the one liaising with several of the black market weapon vendors had told them curtly that Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki are all excellent judges of character. As former Royal Guard members, they were specially trained to detect lies and all that, even being able to tell if someone means them harm or not. That is why before the rebel forces accept any new members into their forces, they have to first go through Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki.

Shigehiro had also offered to teach Seirin how to handle guns, since the only weapons that Seirin knew how to handle at present are swords and daggers, and in Riko’s case, whips. Izuki and Koganei seemed to have a knack for them for some reason.

Thus, by the time a month had flown by, Seirin had quickly settled in together with the rest of the other rebels at the Phantom base. Takao is usually the one running things there if Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki aren’t around. And during their first week, he had been quick to fill Seirin in on the fact that all of them take turns at doing guard duty, as someone needs to be awake at all times to make sure that the enemy hadn’t found them. 

Not that they think anyone would betray them or even stumble across their location by ‘accident’. Even still, Tamaki didn’t get to be a member of the Generation of Miracles by being careless, and she was particularly insistent on this rule. As none of the others want to meet an early death, they were quick to agree to it. 

Something that Seirin found out rather quickly is that not everyone actually goes to the surface. The only ones that does are those that specialises in intel gathering—those are mainly the Touou group, which Seirin later found consists of Imayoshi Shoichi, Wakamatsu Kousuke and Susa Yoshinari. All three of them used to serve under Tamaki in the Intelligence Unit when they were still in the Royal Guard, and they have followed her when she’d defected. Even the ones that usually go about stealing Robin Hood style don’t always go to the surface. They usually go once or twice each month. Anymore than that, and they will get themselves caught easily.

Hence why Kagami Taiga who is usually extremely active can’t seem to sit still that day, thus annoying the hell out of everyone.

Shigehiro who finally had his patience reaching his limit, looked at Kagami with exasperation over the map that he is currently leaning over with Haizaki. Said map easily covered at least one-third of one of the eating tables in their base.

“Kagami, if you really want something to do, go and help Tamaki with guard duty.” Shigehiro said, annoyed, resisting the urge to stab Kagami with the pen that he is holding.

The base is unusually quiet that day, as the Touou group had been sent out to the surface to collect intel, as the Royal Guard have been really quiet recently. Too quiet until even Tamaki is uneasy.

Whenever _those_ guys are quiet, it never bodes good news.

“G-Guard duty?” Kagami spluttered. The redhead dislikes guard duty out of almost everything else, as it is damn boring just sitting there for hours doing nothing. Usually, there are two people stationed for guard duty in case one of them dozed off by mistake.

“Someone must always be awake at all times down here; we’re in more danger than you think.” Haizaki said, annoyed. How many times must they repeat it? “And well…” He glanced over at the entrance to the manhole cover where Tamaki is currently sitting on one of the crates by the ladder that leads to the surface. “Tamaki has been taking the guard duty for four nights in a row now. We’re all getting worried. She might talk to you about what’s going on.”

“I barely know her!” Kagami protested. “What makes you think—”

“Precisely the reason why she might talk to you.” Takao Kazunari interrupted just then, approaching the lot of them with several notebooks in his arms, with Miyaji Kiyoshi and Otsubo Taisuke close behind him, also with notebooks in their arms. “The transcripts from the various communications.” He added to Shigehiro and Haizaki who both nodded, as the Shutoku group settled down in the seats and started going through the notebooks.

“What do you mean?” Izuki frowned.

Shigehiro, Haizaki, Takao, Otsubo and Miyaji exchanged looks between themselves for several moments before Miyaji broke the silence, glancing at Kagami. “…You remind me of them a little,” he said at last. “The commanders, I mean. The Generation of Miracles.” He added. “Before they went corrupt. Especially Aomine.”

Seirin have learned from Takao that the sniper himself, Otsubo, Miyaji and even Kimura used to serve in the Royal Guard too; similar to Imayoshi and his group. But unlike the Touou guys, they don’t serve under Tamaki. They served under a different commander, formerly being in the Protection Unit until they’d defected a few months before Tamaki did. All four of them were especially skilled with guns and rifles, and they were the ones grilling Seirin on the ABCD of sniping and shooting whenever Shigehiro and Haizaki aren’t available.

“The Panther?” Hyuuga frowned, exchanging looks with Kiyoshi who looked rather solemn. His injuries have been mostly healed by now, but Sakurai had still stuck him to light duty like guard duty and such. 

“Yeah.” Shigehiro nodded. “I’ve thought of that the first time when I met you.” He told Kagami. “You remind me of him when we were still in the military academy.” Shigehiro told Kagami, much to the redhead’s annoyance, as he didn’t like the idea of being compared with one of the most corrupted commanders in Teiko’s history. “He’s this idiot who went about fighting everyone he meets, and doesn’t even care how hurt he gets. I’ve lost count of the number of times when Tamaki had to literally drag him to the infirmary before he dies of blood loss.” Shigehiro rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I really can’t stand him.” He admitted, twirling his pen in between his fingers. “Back then and now.” 

“I never knew the Panther was like that.” Furihata was surprised.

He still remembered how terrifying Aomine Daiki had been that night when they have the misfortune to run into the dark blue haired man and his unit. Even before that, there have been rumours about that particular commander, and that he is probably one of the most terrifying and ruthless commanders amongst the remaining four. People everywhere fear to even meet him on the streets. Even the corrupt nobles who basically bought their way into the Red King’s pockets are scared of him. 

Aomine Daiki had been the head of the Covert Ops of the Royal Guard. The unit who is usually the one responsible for executing the lawbreakers, and the one to carry out the king’s will. Before Teiko had became the nightmare that it now is, the Covert Ops had been a unit who protected Teiko and the royal family from the shadows, usually working hand-in-hand together with the Intelligence Unit and the Protection Unit. Thus, needless to say, the commanders of these three units must have been good friends in a way. At least, until everything had gone spiralling down to Hell.

“It might sound surprising to you.” The usually silent Otsubo spoke up, glancing at Seirin over the notebook that he is currently poring over. “But before the Generation of Miracles—the commanders of the Royal Guard became the tyrants they are now, they are people once upon a time. They are kind. Honourable. With a strong sense of justice. The kingdom loved them. And the soldiers idolised them.”

“They were also Tamaki’s close friends.” Takao added. “She loved them like brothers. If they haven’t been good people, she would never have given them a moment of her time. Once upon a time, she would have willingly gave her life for them, as they would her.”

“And now?” Tsuchida asked curiously. On the bench, Kiyoshi’s expression darkened.

“I don’t know anymore.” Shigehiro sighed, exchanging looks with Haizaki even as he made a mark on the map that the six of them were currently poring over. “Like what Tamaki had said, I don’t know who they are anymore. They aren’t the people whom they used to be when we were in the military academy. Frankly, what they’re capable of doing now, and _will_ do…” He trailed off slowly. “They scare me.” He admitted. “Tamaki is probably as guilty as them when we were still in the Royal Guard—just like the rest of us. She had never tried to deny any wrongdoing on her part, and neither did we. But the sole difference between Tamaki and the other four is that she had never once liked what she was ordered to do. She never enjoyed hurting people, unlike the other four.” Shigehiro said sternly, making sure that Seirin understands this. If there is anyone who dared to badmouth Tamaki, the rest of them would not simply sit still and listen. “There was a time when she was just this close to ending her own life because she simply couldn’t take it anymore. It is probably then when she started helping out those whom she could help secretly. Many of us here owe our lives to Tamaki. It is probably a miracle in itself that she never got caught even once when she was still with the Royal Guard.” Shigehiro sighed. 

 **XXXXXX**  

Tamaki wasn’t surprised when Kagami Taiga planted his butt down onto the crate beside her without saying anything.

She knew that it is only a matter of time before one of the others come and join her for guard duty. Usually, there are always two people who do guard duty, especially at night, and during the graveyard shift. But as she needed to clear her mind lately, the others have allowed her to do guard duty alone.

Tamaki glanced at the side profile of Kagami who seemed rather nervous. He reminds her a lot of her old friend when they were still in the academy, and during their early days of being a soldier. At least until the kingdom had changed, and her friends with it.

“…I wonder… Are we doing the right thing here?” Tamaki muttered suddenly, almost as if she’s speaking to herself.

“What?” Kagami stared at her, confused.

Before either one of them could say anything, Takao approached the two just then, a serious look on his face. “Susa just sent word,” he told Tamaki who frowned. “We have a _serious_ problem.”

* * *

“He had been collecting intel in one of the trade towns not too far from the Royal City.” Takao repeated what he’d heard from Susa via one of their communication devices just half-an-hour earlier. “Apparently, a unit from the Royal Guard had been dispatched. They are marching onto a village to the south.” He paused, taking in the looks on the faces surrounding him. He is fairly sure that no one is going to like hearing what he had to say next. “They’re going to subjugate a village.” 

Seirin paled, but the former Royal Guard members present seemed to have anticipated something like this happening. And Riko had a feeling that this probably isn’t the first time that they have heard something like this happening. 

“Which village?” Haizaki asked at last, rubbing his temples, looking extremely tired. 

“Meiko Village.”

Shigehiro dropped the pen in his hand as he stared at Takao in horror, and Tamaki narrowed her eyes dangerously. Haizaki on the other hand looked ready to blow.

“…What?”

“Meiko…?” Kiyoshi repeated that word slowly. If memory serves him right, that is a small village located in the southern region of Teiko. “Isn’t that your home village?” He asked, looking from Tamaki to Shigehiro to Haizaki.

“Why would they—” Kagami spluttered.

“It’s not as uncommon as you think, unfortunately.” Otsubo sighed. “The Red King sometimes send troops to villages in order to spread his influence and his beliefs—particularly those in remote villages. We’ve managed to stop a few in the past, and they haven’t tried to subjugate another village for nearly six months now. We thought that it is going to be just a matter of time before they try again.” He had a strained smile on his face. “After all, the Red King doesn’t like anyone going against him and his authority.” 

No one said anything for a long time, merely looking at each other, as Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki looked ready to explode. And considering that this is their hometown that they’re talking about, none of them are surprised. Finally, after what seemed like a long while, the three childhood friends exchanged looks with each other before nodding as one.

Together, they got up from their seats. 

“I won’t ask any of you to come with us if you don’t want to.” Tamaki told them seriously. “We’ve been to stop the Royal Guard from subjugating villages and towns in the past before. It is never a pretty business. Make no mistake, this is _war._ And people die during war. It isn’t going to be pretty. You guys have never killed before.” Tamaki looked at Seirin as she said so, save for Kiyoshi whom she knew _had_ killed before. You don’t get to be in the Royal Guard unless you’re one of the kingdom’s best, and being one of their best means that your hands were already stained with blood. “The moment that your sword tastes their first blood; the moment that you take a life with your own hands, it can never be washed clean again. You have to take on that burden; the knowledge that you’ve committed the evil act of murder all in the name of justice. If you aren’t ready for it, don’t come. Hesitance can mean your life.”

“We’re heading there.” Haizaki announced. “None of us had been back to Meiko since we have left for the military academy, but we’re going back there.”

“We’re not going to let anything happen to the village.” Shigehiro added grimly.

“What makes you think that we’ll let you go alone?” Takao asked with a smirk, getting to his feet as well, and the others followed suit. “We owe you our lives, Tamaki. When we joined the rebel forces, we all knew what we’re getting ourselves into. We were all prepared to lay down our lives if necessary.”

“What he said.” Riko nodded. “It is true that we’ve never killed before, but all of us knew that someday, we might have to.” She glanced at Seirin. “We swore to restore peace to the kingdom. And the fastest way seems to be helping you. You helped us. So now, we’ll help you. We Seirin believed in repaying your debts.” She grinned.

Tamaki sighed, exchanging looks with Shigehiro and Haizaki who both grinned at her. “Very well,” she said at last. “Get geared up. We’re leaving in ten minutes.”

 **XXXXXX**  

They managed to find the unit that the Red King had sent out a few miles before they reached the Meiko Village.

“…They’re from Security Unit.” Takao frowned, lowering his sniper lenses, having recognised the purple and white colours of the armband around their uniforms. 

“At least they aren’t from Covert Ops.” Riko sighed in relief, having been dreading that the entire route here. “Kagami? Kagami?” She called out to the tall redhead who didn’t seem to have heard her, and was staring at the soldier leading the unit, his face as black as thunder. “Hey, Kagami?”

And then, much to everyone’s surprise, Kagami leapt off the large oak tree that they’re currently perched on, rushing straight towards the unit.

“Hey! Come back, Kagami!” Hyuuga hollered, but to no avail.

“Damn it!” Shigehiro palmed his face. “Gun them down!” He shouted to Takao, Miyaji, Kimura and Otsubo before leaping off the tree as well, and running after Kagami before he got himself killed. Tamaki and Seirin followed a split second later. 

The sounds of gunfire rang through the air barely a second after that, as soldier after soldier fell even as they ran towards the soldiers if only to save Kagami from losing his head. 

“Shogo-kun, clear a path for me.” Tamaki told Haizaki even as she drew out two identical looking silver blades from the pouches by her sides. “I’m going to go all out.”

“Roger.” Haizaki grinned even as he drew out his handgun and started firing. With every bullet that was released, one soldier went down. Not for nothing are the soldiers in the Intelligence Unit and the Covert Ops said to be the best in the kingdom. Each and every one of them are pros at combat, and in weaponry usage.

“You’re about to learn why she’s called the Ghost.” Shigehiro told Seirin over his shoulder as he withdrew his own gun as well, gunning down the soldiers that are heading towards Tamaki’s direction as she weaved in and out of them. “Kuroko Tamaki is said to be one of the strongest commanders in the Royal Guard for a reason, and you’re about to learn why.”

It only happened in a split second.

One moment, Tamaki was there, weaving in and out of the soldiers. The next moment, she had vanished, and the ten soldiers that were standing near her went down in an instant, deep gashes visible across their throats.

Kiyoshi smiled to himself. “She’s as strong as ever,” he commented.

* * *

Kagami glared at the soldier across from him who looked at the redhead with guilt in his eyes. “Answer me, Tatsuya!” he demanded, ignoring the carnage happening around him. “You know what this kingdom has become! You know how the people have been suffering because of the king! Why are you still helping him to torture and kill people?” He thundered.

“I owe Atsushi a great debt, Taiga.” Tatsuya said stubbornly.

Kagami only scowled. “Then does Alex deserve to die?” he thundered at Tatsuya who looked guilty and ashamed. “You were there that day! Why didn’t you save her?” He roared, drawing out his blade and bringing it down on his surrogate brother who barely blocked it in time with his own blade. “Why did you let her die?”

“I…”

Both teens leapt away from each other, not taking their eyes off of the other. “I don’t know what you owe this ‘Atsushi’, Tatsuya. But I do know that what the king and the Generation of Miracles are doing is wrong!” Kagami roared. 

Before either one could land another blow, there was a glint of silver before both their swords were knocked out from their hands. Kuroko Tamaki stood in between the two, a steely glint in her eyes. 

When did she get here?

Kagami wondered to himself even as he cradled his hand. “Tamaki!”

“It’s been awhile, Himuro Tatsuya.” Tamaki said coolly, looking at the teen across from her.

“…Kuroko Tamaki.” Tatsuya murmured, a look of recognition visible in his eyes, much to Kagami’s surprise. “I didn’t know that you knew Taiga. So you’re still alive.”

“Let me tell you how this is going to work.” Tamaki said, pointing the end of her blade at Tatsuya. “You are going to return to the Royal City with whatever remained of your forces—” She glanced at the numerous bodies lying dead on the ground. “Or you can stay here and die like the rest of them. The choice is yours.” 

“You’re Royal Guard too.” Tatsuya hissed.

“In case it’d slipped your notice, I left two years ago when this kingdom started going downhill, and the Royal Guard started betraying the people, their souls and their own pride and honour as a soldier.” Tamaki hissed. “What is it going to be, Himuro-kun?”

Tatsuya frowned before whistling shrilly. “I’m sure that the king is going to be very interested to learn that you’re alive all this while,” he said, even as the remaining soldiers surrounded Tatsuya, raising their swords threateningly at Phantom. More than one of them looked uneasy when they realised just who they’re facing. “I can’t beat you. I have no delusions in thinking that I could beat one of the famed Generation of Miracles in battle. But know this, Kuroko Tamaki. There is nothing that you can do but bend to the will of the king. He _will_ bring this kingdom to greatness.” 

“The only thing that he’ll bring is destruction!” Kagami roared, about to leap at Tatsuya, but Tamaki stopped him.

“I will let you leave alive for two reasons,” she said coolly, cold blue eyes moving from face to face. Behind her, the rest of the rebels shivered and exchanged wary looks with each other, save for Shigehiro and Haizaki. If this is Kuroko Tamaki when she is starting to get angry, then they have no desire to see her when she gets truly pissed. “The first reason is that I want the Red King, the Royal Guard and the entire kingdom to know that there are still people who won’t stand for what Teiko had become.” She narrowed her eyes. “And the second reason is that I want you to deliver a message to the Red King, and to the Generation of Miracles. You can tell them in person that I am still alive. That there will be people who will fight against them. And that no matter how hard they look, they will never find us. And I want them all to know that I’ll go after them. One by one. Until they are all as dead as the people whom they’d sentenced to death for no reason at all.” 

“This is our kingdom, Tatsuya.” Kagami scowled. “The Teiko Kingdom isn’t the king’s kingdom. It belongs to the people! This is where we grew up! This is the kingdom that our parents gave their lives for! And I refuse to let the people suffer anymore!”

**XXXXXX**

Kagami winced as he allowed Tamaki to tend to the injuries visible on his arm.

Takao and the others are currently cleaning up the blood and the dead bodies visible on the road to the Meiko Village whilst Shigehiro, Haizaki and the rest of Seirin are checking on the villagers of Meiko with Sakurai tending to the injured, or even the sick. Surprisingly, Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki seemed extremely popular amongst the villagers, and as this is their hometown, Kagami isn’t too surprised.

The two are now currently in the village elder’s house, where Takeda Kenji had allowed them to use his house for Tamaki to tend to Kagami’s wounds as he checked on his villagers.

“I have no idea what you’re thinking; barging in there. Do you really want to die that much?” Tamaki asked harshly as she cleaned the gashes on Kagami’s arm with some antiseptic, and the redhead winced at the stinging pain that shot through his arm. “We have plans for a reason, Kagami-kun. If you don’t follow them, you’ll get us all killed.”

Kagami winced. He knew that he had been very stupid, and it is already a miracle in itself that Tamaki isn’t throwing him out of Phantom. “I’m sorry,” he said meekly.

Silence fell between the two for several moments.

“I didn’t know that you knew Himuro-kun.” Tamaki said at last. “Are you friends?”

“Not exactly.” Kagami said awkwardly, not feeling very comfortable at telling his history to Tamaki when even Seirin hadn’t heard this part. But for some reason, Kagami feels as if he can trust Tamaki. “He’s…my older brother. Kind of.” He shrugged. “We aren’t related by blood, but we see each other as brothers. Our parents were killed in the last war when we were really small. They have been soldiers, you see? A close friend of theirs named Alex took us in after that. She raised us.” Kagami gave a small sentimental smile at the thought of the blonde woman. “I left my village when I was about thirteen for the big city to learn the cooking trade under a notable chef. Tatsuya left a few years before I did to join the military academy to become a soldier. I had just saved enough to open my own food stand when well…” Kagami shrugged uncomfortably. “How did you know Tatsuya anyway?” He asked Tamaki curiously. “He seemed to know you personally.”

Tamaki said nothing for several moments, bandaging Kagami’s arm carefully before she looked at him. “He worked for the Royal Guard too, as you saw earlier,” she told him, closing the lid of the first aid box that she had loaned from the village elder. “I knew him via work connections. He served as the deputy to Murasakibara Atsushi, one of the commanders—and a member of the Generation of Miracles. Murasakibara-kun was the Head of Security.” She added. “Our units worked together from time to time, and I met Himuro-kun then.”

Kagami was silent. “…I think I understand what the others meant now when they said that I could understand you,” he said at last. “The Tatsuya that I knew is a man full of justice and honour. That is why he wanted to be a soldier. He wanted to protect the kingdom like his parents did. He wanted to protect Alex. And me.” He admitted. “Who is the man standing before me now? I don’t know him.” He said miserably.

The elder to the Meiko Village walked in just then—a frail looking old man who looked about to fall over at any moment now if it hadn’t been for the support of his walking stick.

“Elder!” Tamaki stood up immediately, bowing politely to him, a look of genuine respect in her eyes. Probably, at some time during her childhood, this man must have helped her out. “It’s been a long time.” 

“Indeed it has.” Takeda Kenji smiled at Tamaki. “You’ve grown up to be so beautiful and capable and strong. Your parents would have been very proud of you.” He told her.

“What is the situation outside?” Kagami asked Takeda.

“We only have minimal injuries because you intercepted the soldiers before they could arrive at our village.” Takeda told Kagami with a smile. “You saved Meiko. On behalf of our village, I thank you.” He bowed to the two.

“What are you going to do now?” Tamaki asked Takeda worriedly. “I’m worried that troops will come again, now that we’ve shown ourselves after two years.”

“We’ll be fine.” Takeda reassured Tamaki. “We aren’t that weak. We have defense troops here. Probably nothing compared to the king’s forces, but it is better than nothing.”

“Defense troops?” Kagami enquired.

“There isn’t a guard outpost or even a town for miles around this area.” Tamaki told Kagami. “Sometimes, the villages here face problems from bandits and outlaws. Meiko is the only village for miles that had a defense force. My father trained them in combat.” She told Kagami, much to his surprise. “The Kuroko family have always resided in this village, instead of the big city or even a town like so many of the noble clans. That’s why we aren’t too popular with the noble clans.”

“Then some noble clans need to learn what it is like to put your lives on the line.” Takeda said firmly. “The Count is a great man, My Lady. He is brave and wise and noble. I don’t care what others say. In Meiko’s opinion, there is no finer clan than the Kuroko family. Bloodlines and lineage doesn’t matter to us. Your father had always tried to protect us. The Kuroko clan have always been our guardians. The kingdom’s guardians. That is enough for us to know. The same way that we don’t care in the least even if you’re branded as a traitor. You tried to protect us. You tried to protect the kingdom. You are your father’s child, My Lady.”

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she finally looked at Takeda. “By the way, is my old house still standing?” she asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“I need to retrieve something.”

**XXXXXX**

“So what do you think?” Kise Ryota asked after Himuro Tatsuya had given his report, and had left to get his injuries seen to. “About what he’d said.”

“What do I think?” Aomine Daiki drawled. “What do I care even if she’s alive or not? She is the enemy now.” He polished his sword lovingly, and with an almost maniacal gleam in his eyes. “I’m almost eager to cross my blade with her.” An almost bloodthirsty smirk spread across his lips.

“I wonder what the king will order?” Murasakibara Atsushi drawled, munching on a bag of potato chips as usual. It is almost a wonder how he never gets fat, no matter how much he eats.

“It doesn’t matter what the king orders.” Kise said seriously. “What he order, we do. That is our role as his shields and his swords.”

Midorima Shintaro scoffed before he got up, and begun heading for the door. “It doesn’t matter what _we_ think now, huh?” he said almost scornfully. “But if you ask me, in my opinion, Tamaki deserves her revenge.” He said. “And as far as I’m concerned, _all_ of us deserve to die at her hands.”

Without even waiting for an answer, he walked out of the meeting room, slamming the door shut behind him. The green head stalked down the hallways of the palace, ignoring the polite bows that passing soldiers gave him, even as he walked towards his unit’s headquarters.

He finally stopped in the middle of the hallway, remembering what Himuro Tatsuya had told them. Midorima closed his eyes briefly, remembering something from his past.

_“And pray tell, why should I help you?” Tamaki looked at him with something akin to disgust visible in her eyes._

Midorima stared at his feet for several moments, remembering what Tamaki had said to him a few days before she had disappeared. 

_“You can’t keep ignoring everything around you as no business of your own, Midorima-kun. By the time that you realised it, and wanted to do something to stop it, it might already be too late. And maybe someday…”_

_“Someday…”_

Midorima sighed, slumping against the wall, looking up towards the tall ceiling. “I thank you, Tamaki,” he whispered. “For giving me a reason to live to see another day. If so that I can soon find solace in death.”

A lone tear trickled down his face.

**XXXXXX**

Kuroko Tamaki took the familiar trek to her childhood home at the top of the hill.

Unlike most noble families, her family prefers to live as simple as possible, living in a simple house instead of a mansion. To anyone who isn’t aware that her family are nobles, they would think that they’re simple village folk.

Tamaki pushed the door opened slowly which swung opened with a creak. Due to the long number of years that had passed since anyone had last been in here, there is now a thick layer of dust covering the floors, the walls, and even the furniture left behind.

For several moments, Tamaki merely stood at the entrance, drinking in the sight of the sitting room with the simple furniture decorating it. For a moment, she could have sworn that she had just been transported back into time. She could almost see her mother sewing whilst sitting on the rocking chair, with her father watering the plants sitting on the windowsills.

But when Tamaki blinked, those images disappeared.

The teal haired girl entered the house with a heavy heart, walking towards the large painting of her family that her father had commissioned to be painted when she was just born. The painting was hanging just above the fireplace. Both her parents looked so happy in that painting, with her as a tiny baby being cradled in her mother’s arms.

Wordlessly, Tamaki took hold of the painting, and tugged on it gently, removing the heavy painting frame from the wall, setting it down on the ground. A lock was visible in the safe-like object on the wall behind the painting—being the only part of the house that isn’t covered in thick dust.

Tamaki then reached for the black choker around her neck, removing it and staring at the crescent moon pendant hanging from it, with it being made from pure silver. It is probably several hundred years old at this point of time, but it still looks as though it had just been forged yesterday. That pendant had been passed down through her family for generations, and just before her parents have gone to war, her father had given it to her.

The teal haired girl then inserted the pendant into the strange keyhole visible in the safe-like object on the wall. Something opened with a click just then, and Tamaki opened the safe door. An old looking brown envelope was lying on the bottom of the safe, with a pure white daito sword with the engravings of red phoenixes visible on it lying atop the envelope.

_“Listen to me, Tamaki.” Her father knelt down to her eye level. “Someday, when the kingdom is in danger, come here once more. And this…” He removed the choker that he always wore around his neck, placing it around his daughter’s neck. “This will show you the way.” He looked into his daughter’s eyes seriously. “You are to be Guardian and Protector, like how members of our family had always been for the Teiko Kingdom.”_

Tamaki picked up the white daito sword lying in the safe, picking it up with her right hand. With her left hand, she removed the pure black sword hanging horizontally behind her waist, looking between the two swords. Both so identical, and yet different at the same time.

_“The Kuroko family’s ‘Shadow’ and the royal family’s ‘Light’ come in a pair. They’ve always been kept apart unless the kingdom is in danger. Someday, when Teiko is in danger, give that sword to the one whom you feel worthy to be the king—the one to bring Teiko back to the light.”_

Tamaki could still remember her father’s words from so long ago like it was yesterday resounding in her head. Wordlessly, she placed her black blade back into its sheathe at her waist, whilst fastening the white blade onto her back.

Finally, Tamaki picked up the envelope lying at the bottom of the safe, opening it carefully, and withdrawing the contents within. She stared at it for several moments, feeling tears pricking at her eyes before she blinked it away quickly. She remembered what the late king and queen have told her once when she had first started her apprenticeship after finishing at the military academy.

“I can’t be his protector anymore, Heika (1).” Tamaki whispered to herself, closing her eyes briefly. “…Sei, where are you? The kingdom needs you now. More than ever.”

Tamaki looked down at the contents of the envelope within her hands once more. There is only one object within the envelope – a photograph that seemed to be nearly two decades old, with the edges already turning slightly yellow with age.

A photograph of that of two identical looking red haired babies lying on a bed. The one on the right had brilliant red eyes, and was smiling shyly at the camera. The baby on the left on the other hand had different coloured eyes of red and gold, and he had an almost malicious smirk on his face – creepy to be seen on a baby’s face.

 _Evil_ should not be a word used to describe a child after all, much less a baby. Truly, there is nothing more fearsome than evil in the heart of a child.

Tamaki stared at the picture of the baby with different coloured eyes for several moments without saying anything, a steely glint visible in her eyes.

“…I will never accept you as the king,” she said at last, nearly glaring holes at the picture of the red haired baby with different coloured eyes. “You aren’t the king. You are not worthy. You aren’t worthy to fill his shoes. You aren’t worthy to be the king of Teiko. I will _never_ accept you.”

The smirk on the baby’s face seemed to be almost mocking her. 

* * *

 

_A/N: You guys know the drill by now. You probably have more questions than answers with every single chapter that I’ve written. I might try my hand at a detective Kuroko no Basuke story one of these days, but I’m no good at writing mystery. Anyway, as far as pairings goes, like I’ve said before, I’m not sure if I’m going to have any pairings in this story. If there are any, you are going to have to literally **squint** to be able to see it!_

_I already have some questions about the different units that the Generation of Miracles are heading, so here is a list for your reference:_

_Covert Ops: Aomine Daiki  
_ _Intelligence Unit: Kuroko Tamaki  
_ _Protection Unit: Midorima Shintaro  
_ _Security Unit: Murasakibara Atsushi  
_ _Self Defense Forces: Kise Ryota_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heika: It means 'King' or 'Your Majesty'. Tamaki had been referring to the late king of Teiko.


	4. How Much Are You Willing to Sacrifice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin learns more about the horrible truth of war, and what they might be forced to do in the near future, and thus, have to make a choice that can affect their lives. Meanwhile, Kagami learns about the Generation of Miracles during the time when they were loved and adored by all in the kingdom, and wonders what had made them change so.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: How Much Are You Willing to Sacrifice?**

_“How much can you take away from someone…who already has **nothing?”** \- Ogiwara Shigehiro_

**XXXXXX**

The entire base was extremely silent; almost as silent as a graveyard, even as the rebels watched their unofficial leader flipping through the pages of the recent Bingo Book that Imayoshi Shoichi had managed to steal from a member of the Royal Army in one of the larger cities when he and a few others have gone on ‘Robin Hood’ duty. 

Shigehiro sighed even as Tamaki placed the book down onto the table, with two of the pages that they could see containing photos of Shigehiro himself and Tamaki—with a ridiculously high bounty amount on Tamaki’s page. 

“Well, the fat’s in the fire now.” Haizaki grunted, looking from face to face. “Truth be told, it is only a matter of time before they place us in the Bingo Book. Those guys aren’t idiots. They should know full well that Tamaki and the rest of us are still alive.”

Takao agreed. “After all, we worked for them once upon a time,” he nodded. “They know what we’re capable of.”

“And if so, there is only one thing left here for us to do.” Imayoshi noted, picking under his nails with the tip of his dagger. He then glanced at the surrounding faces. “If they come after us, then they shouldn’t expect to return alive, if at all.” There is a steely glint visible in his eyes that made Seirin shiver.

It is easy to forget, but once upon a time, nearly half of these guys here are former Royal Guard members; former soldiers. They were the best of the best; the kingdom’s top killers. Particularly the former members of the Intelligence Unit that Kuroko Tamaki had once headed.

Tsuchida fidgeted, feeling really uncomfortable. “…If we do fight and kill those soldiers though…” He trailed off uneasily at the mere thought of killing fellow citizens.

True, they might call themselves ‘rebels’, but up until now, none of them have ever killed another person before. Even nearly a half month ago when they have gone to help Meiko Village, none of Seirin had ever killed a fellow human being. The killings have been done by the others.

“We won’t be the good guys anymore, is that it?” Susa Yoshinari cracked opened an eye, understanding visible in his expression.

“Right from the start, there isn’t any difference between the definitions of ‘good’ and ‘bad’ in a war.” Otsubo Taisuke said solemnly. Only a soldier like themselves would understand it better than anyone else. “The difference between us and the kingdom’s soldiers are the ways that we take to do what we believe is right.” 

Tamaki looked at Seirin. “The only thing that we’re allowed to do…is to believe that we won’t regret the choice that we made,” she said. For a moment, Seirin almost thought that Tamaki seemed to be somewhere else. “After all, there are no victors in a war. The true victors are merely those that survive. Noting more than that. When both sides step out onto the battlefield, the lines between good and evil are blurred—thus making both sides evil.” She closed her eyes briefly as if remembering something painful. “The last war taught us that.” She murmured. Some of the others have similar expressions on their faces too.

“The last war?” Hyuuga echoed. “You shouldn’t be old enough to fight in the last war.” He pointed out. Hell, even Hyuuga himself isn’t old enough to fight in the war, and he is quite easily amongst the oldest here.

The last war between the Teiko Kingdom and the Kamata West Kingdom had taken place more than a decade ago, and had lasted for nearly five years. As with every war, Teiko had taken a long time to recover after it had ended, but they did. It is Kamata West that is still a shadow of their former self, having initiated a war that had almost destroyed their economy and the lives of their people.

“We weren’t.” Tamaki agreed, exchanging glances with Haizaki and Shigehiro. “But our parents were.”

“Huh?”

“Our parents have been friends in the military academy.” Shigehiro added, gesturing towards himself, Haizaki and Tamaki. “Thus, the three of us grew up together because of that. When the war between Teiko and Kamata West had broken out, our parents were called in to serve, as all of them have been in the Royal Guard. And when the war ended, we were then told that our parents were killed in battle. That is when the prince had offered to sponsor us into the military academy if we so wished it.”

“He did?” Koganei sounded doubtful. “Somehow, I find that hard to believe.”

Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki have to resist the urge to throw their swords at him. Blade first.

“The…prince was a good man once.” Otsubo said. “Everyone loves him. He loves this nation and the people living within it, and will die before letting anything happen to them.” He sighed. “That is why so many people had a hard time trying to understand just who is the mad man on the throne now, and even why the Generation of Miracles have now become the kingdom’s worst tormentors and nightmares.”

“No matter what it is, what’s done is done.” Tamaki interrupted, standing up from the table that she is sitting at. Her face is a mask of indifference, thus, no one could really tell what she is thinking. “Imayoshi-kun. Takao-kun. In the Operations Room now. I need your help.” 

“Roger.” The two mentioned drawled as one as they followed the teal haired girl into the building that everyone knew is the Operations Room where all the main communication machines and such were located, and even where Tamaki does her planning for operations and tactics.

The rest looked at each other, not knowing just what to say. Only those that have known Tamaki on a more personal basis when they were still in the Royal Guard knew that the topic of the Generation of Miracles—her former friends, is still a sore topic for her.

The truth is that _no one_ knew exactly why the prince had made a complete 180 change the moment that he had ascended to the throne after the period of mourning for the late king and queen is over. And neither did anyone knew exactly just why the Generation of Miracles—the Royal Guard’s five commanders have changed so much either.

Even Tamaki herself had quite a terrifying reputation the first few months after the king had started making all those royal decrees. It is only after six months when there were rumours going about that she is about the only decent member of the Generation of Miracles who won’t arrest the civilians on some trumped up charge. It had never been proven that Tamaki had anything to do with ‘criminals’ giving the Royal Guard ‘the slip’, and thus, Tamaki had never been arrested.

“What made them change?” Izuki asked quietly at last. He looked at the others. “What made the Generation of Miracles change into the monsters that they are now? I remember them, you know? Or at least, what they have been _once._ Two of their members saved my village a few years ago from a group of outlaws and bandits. They were good people. Kind too. Honourable. With a strong sense of justice. I know that they were good soldiers once—the kingdom wouldn’t have loved them as much as they did if they weren’t. But now…” He trailed off slowly. “What made them change?”

Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged looks between each other. “None of us know why.” Shigehiro admitted at last. “It could be because of the atrocious deeds that they were each ordered to perform under the orders of the king that had changed them. Or it could be that they always had that darkness in their hearts. No one knew why they changed. And anyway, it didn’t matter anymore.” He shook his head. “All of us here have lost something important to the kingdom…and to the Red King.” He said slowly. “That’s why all of us are here, isn’t it? In search of a better tomorrow.” 

There was silence for several moments.

“…What did she lose?” Kagami was the first one to break the silence, and as one, everyone’s attention was on the tall redhead. “Kuroko. What did she lose?” He asked again. “There is something in her eyes that reminds me of brittle glass. And during that battle at Meiko… It makes me feel like she couldn’t care less what happens to her. What happened to her? What did she lose?”

Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged looks between themselves. “How much can you take away from someone…who already has _nothing?”_ Shigehiro said at last. Everyone was confused at that strange question even as Shigehiro looked at Kagami. “If you try to answer that question, then you should already know the answer to the one you were asking.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Furihata asked with a confused frown.

“Because Tamaki-san is related to the royal family, didn’t you know that?” Sakurai who had been very silent all this while spoke up, almost shirking back at the stares on his person. “She is the current king’s cousin. The late queen had been her aunt—her father’s younger sister.” He explained, much to Seirin’s shock.

_“What?”_

“She’s never mentioned it!” Hyuuga spluttered. “And if she is related to the royal family…” His brain worked furiously. “Wouldn’t that make her in line for the throne? Something like a princess? Why would someone like that be a soldier?”

“Only a mere handful of us knew of Tamaki’s relationship to the royal family.” Wakamatsu admitted, picking beneath his fingernails with his dagger. “Not even myself, Susa and Imayoshi-san knew until we served under her in the Intelligence Unit for a few years in the Royal Guard. And even then, we only found out by accident. If Tamaki had it her way, I think that none of us would even learn about it. I think that the king and queen at that time wanted to protect her from any rumours that said that she only got to where she is by connections or something.”

Wakamatsu glanced at his former colleagues.

Heaven knows that it happens all the time back then before the Generation of Miracles became the commanders. When they became the leaders of the Royal Guard, there was a full scale cleansing of the Royal Guard and Royal Army. Several squad leaders of the Royal Army have found themselves demoted to being mere palace guards or even messengers due to their lack of ability. 

There have been people at that time that got to where they were due to family connections or even family names. It had given those that have both power and ability a tough time to get promotions, as one could only get promoted if they have a superior officer’s recommendation.

“Okay…?” Kagami was more confused than ever. “So if she is somewhat like a princess, why would she become a soldier? Wouldn’t that put her in danger?”

“Well, none of us understood why either.” Miyaji admitted. “But I think it has to do with her family. From what I know from our former…commander—” He seemed to struggle with his words. “The Kuroko family had served as guardians and protectors to the Teiko Kingdom for generations ever since the inception of the kingdom, and by default, the royal family. They are highly skilled warriors and assassins, specialising in intelligence and assassinations. They were highly revered soldiers. But from my understanding, due to people fearing their power, the clan had lost many members throughout the years. The last war didn’t help matters either. As far as I know, there is only one survivor from the Kuroko family. Tamaki is the last one left.”

“So when you say that she’s lost everything…” Kagami trailed off slowly.

Shigehiro and Haizaki nodded. “Her parents died during the last war, just like ours did.” Shigehiro answered. “We were too young then to remember much. But after that, all three of us left for the Royal City to attend the military academy. Due to Tamaki’s high scores and her combat ability, it easily set her apart from the others. She met the people who would later become the Generation of Miracles, and who are amongst the first to accept her as who she is. Then the king and queen passed away, and the kingdom started to change, and even her friends. It soon came to such a point that it is almost like everything is slowly getting taken away from Tamaki. It is enough to drive anyone mad.”

“She is just _this_ close to ending her own life once upon a time.” Haizaki grunted, placing his forefinger and thumb so close together that they’re almost touching. “I guess all the orders coming from the king as well as the number of atrocities that she had been forced to commit all in the name of Teiko and the king almost did her in. It is probably around that time when she started helping all those whom she could save. Those who were sentenced to be executed for the most trivial of crimes.” He added, glancing at Sakurai who had a grim expression on his face as he recalled just how close a call that he had with Death via Aomine’s blade if Tamaki and Imayoshi hadn’t saved him. 

“From my understanding, the Royal Guard is duty sworn to protect and obey the royal family with their lives.” Riko said with a frown. “Wouldn’t doing that make her a traitor? Why would she go this far?” 

“We can’t tell you that.” Shigehiro said at last. “If you really want to know the reasons behind all of Tamaki’s actions, you have to ask her yourself. That is only if she is willing to tell you.”

**XXXXXX**

It was nearly past eleven at night when Tamaki’s stomach started to protest.

The teal haired girl groaned, pressing one hand against her abdomen whilst leaning over the table full of maps, papers and books in the Operations Room. Even though like all soldiers, she had been trained to go without food and water for a few days, not even she is immune to the effects.

The flap covering the entrance of the Operations Room was pushed to the side just then, and a certain tall redhead walked in, holding a tray of food. Kagami Taiga grinned at Tamaki. “They told me that you’d be getting hungry about now.” He explained, placing the tray down on the only part of the table that isn’t covered by maps or books. “You really are a workaholic, huh?”

Tamaki gave a small smile as she picked up the bowl of rice on the tray. “Thanks. Are the others asleep?” she asked.

“Yeah. Well, they had a long day.” Kagami shrugged. “Takao is on guard duty tonight. I’m to switch shifts with him later at 6AM.”

“Then you should get some sleep.” Tamaki told him, digging into the meal that Kagami had brought her, and she paused. The food tastes a little different from the ones that Sakurai, Mitobe or even Shigehiro usually makes—and they’re the three unofficial chefs here. “…Who made this?”

“Well… I did.” Kagami admitted, scratching at his cheek with one finger. “I hadn’t cooked anything ever since I’d joined Seirin, so everything that I’d learned during my chef training might have gone down the drain—” 

“It’s delicious.” Tamaki interrupted. “Thank you for this.” She looked at Kagami over drinking the miso soup that he’d brought her.

The redhead was seated in one of the chairs at the table, looking really uncomfortable. Tamaki had been a soldier for long enough to tell when someone is hiding something, and this particular redhead seemed to wear his emotions on his sleeve like a certain someone whom she used to know until Nijimura-san had beaten it out of him during his apprenticeship.

“A-Anyway, what are you doing in here?” Kagami asked. “Takao and Imayoshi had just walked out of the Operations Room a few hours ago, looking exhausted.”

“Planning.” Tamaki answered promptly, glancing at the numerous papers and maps scattered over the table. “I’m a strategist when I was with the Royal Guard. And even now, I’m the rebels’ strategist. They’re all counting on me to bring them back alive.” She glanced at Kagami. “That is the job of the strategist. Often, we have to play the bad guy.”

“Plans, huh?” Kagami muttered. “I never did think about it before. I mean, I’ve always been more of the action guy.”

Tamaki was silent even as she finished her meal, and muttered her thanks beneath her breath. “You remind me of someone whom I knew once,” she said at last. “He’s always been more of the ‘action’ guy too. So much so that he tend to get into all kinds of scrapes if we hadn’t been there to haul him out of the fire. But like I’ve told you before, plans exist for a reason. And if you don’t follow them, you’ll get us all killed. Especially at this current time.” She glanced at Kagami. “Imagine this scenario: if a mini-war or even a riot was to break out, and there are going to be casualties, probably even deaths. And out of 500 men that you have, you have to send at least a quarter of them to their deaths just to claim a victory that can protect the lives of at least a thousand.” Tamaki told the redhead. “This had been the situation that I was faced with when I’d just become one of the commanders of the Royal Army. No matter what it is, you have to believe that you’ve done the right thing, and that it is for the best, no matter how much people curse at you.” Tamaki picked up a dark blue book by her side, flipping through it. “If you aren’t ready to sacrifice everything, then you can’t change anything at all.”

“I still don’t understand.” Kagami admitted. “But I understand at least that what we’re doing is right.”

Tamaki was silent for a long while. “Right, huh?” she mused. “Who knows?” She murmured. “If what we’re doing in the end is just killing, how does that makes us any different from the Red King and the Generation of Miracles?” She murmured, much to Kagami’s confusion. She then looked at the redhead. “You wanted to ask me something, right?” Tamaki asked Kagami, and he jerked as if he’d just been shot. “I can tell. What is it?”

Kagami chuckled nervously. “Am I really that easy to read?” he asked sheepishly. Tamaki raised an eyebrow in response to his question, and he coughed. “Well… I’ve been wondering something for awhile now. Just…what are the Generation of Miracles anyway? What are they like before? Ogiwara and the others were saying that they were good people once, and that the kingdom loves them. And I just…” 

“Can’t believe them?” Tamaki guessed, and Kagami flushed. “I don’t blame you. After all, you only know of them when they’ve started terrorising the kingdom. It only makes sense that you can’t see them as good people.” She fell silent for several moments. “Will you listen to me?” She asked. “Do you care to listen to a story? I’ll tell you what you want to know. The people that the commanders of Teiko used to be.” 

* * *

Kagami stared up at the ceiling of the house that he and the rest of Seirin shared, the soft snores of his friends filling the room. But yet, no matter how hard he tried, he simply can’t go to sleep. Not when his earlier conversation with Tamaki is running around his head. 

_“Shige-kun and Shogo-kun grew up with me in Meiko, and we went to the Royal City to attend the military academy together.” Tamaki had told Kagami. “In Teiko’s military academy, we go through three years of training before becoming apprentices for a year. We were then acknowledged as fully-fledged soldiers after that, going into the different combat divisions. Most of the students in the academy have lost family due to the war, and for most of them, that is the reason why they are even in the academy in the first place. Due to the high scores that I’ve gotten in the entrance test, I was placed in the advanced classes, with Shige-kun and Shogo-kun sharing a few classes with me, as they didn’t score so well in the academic and politic part, but aced the combat part. It was also the first time when I’d met the people who would later become part of the Generation of Miracles.”_

Kagami turned on his side, trying to get comfortable.

_“It is true what the others said. They are good people once upon a time. We share aspirations. Even dreams for the future. We tend to fight a lot—just childish arguments, but you couldn’t find better people whom you can trust to guard your back in a fight.” Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. “They are honourable, with a strong sense of justice. Especially Aomine-kun when he’d single-handedly taken on about five guys at once to defend some students from bullies when we were in our second year. There isn’t anyone that I would trust more than them. Except for perhaps Shige-kun and Shogo-kun.”_

_“What happened? What changed them?” Kagami asked. They really sounded like good people once upon a time._

_“I don’t know.” Tamaki admitted. “It is as I’ve said earlier. It might be due to the number of atrocities that they were forced to commit all in the name of the king that had changed them. After all, the more ‘bad stuff’ that you do, the more that it will twist your character and personality to something unrecognisable. I’ve seen that happen countless times. And they scare me now.” She admitted. “Do you know what is scary? The scariest thing about killing people is getting used to it. Honestly, I don’t even know if we can call them ‘human’ anymore.” She admitted. “Not when they don’t even feel anything when killing.”_

_‘The Generation of Miracles…’_ Kagami thought to himself. _‘What are they? What had happened to them?’_

_“When the former Captain of the Royal Guard stepped down, there have been several problems within the Royal Guard and the Royal Army. That is why our predecessor recommended to the king and queen for there to be five leaders instead of the usual one. I was head of Intelligence. Shige-kun and Shogo-kun were my deputies. Wakamatsu, Imayoshi and Susa served under me too. The Intelligence Unit are responsible for the investigations of all leads of anything that happens in the nation, and carries out the will of the king.” Tamaki looked at Kagami. “When we, the Generation of Miracles became the commanders, we each swore a pact to protect the royal family and the kingdom with our lives if necessary. It would take a lot for us…for them to betray the Red King.”_

_“I still don’t understand why they would change.” Kagami admitted. “Especially the prince.”_

_“Power corrupts.” Tamaki sighed. “It is truer than we think.” She looked at Kagami. “I’ve been a soldier for a long time. I was raised to be one. The strong feed upon the weak. It is such an obligingly simply rule.” She sighed. “Only victors are allowed to live. This world is merciless like this. Especially right now.”_

**XXXXXX**

Takao stared at the wall opposite him even as he sat on the crate near the ladder that leads to the surface, his knees brought up to his chest. He wonders for a moment why everyone is talking about the past all the time all of a sudden, when the last thing that they want to do is to _remember_ that their enemies have been once their former friends.

“Shin-chan…” Takao muttered, tightening his arms around his knees, remembering the annoyed look that the commander of the Protection Unit will give him whenever he calls the green head by that nickname.

Unlike most of his comrades who used to serve in the Royal Guard, Takao had never gone to the military academy. He had been a special case. He had lost his parents when he was fifteen due to slave traders, and had been kidnapped by them not long after. Takao still remembered how terrified he had been, not knowing just what is going to happen to him.

And then, the same slave traders were all defeated and rounded up by members of the Royal Guard. Midorima Shintaro and Kuroko Tamaki have been with the squad that was sent to arrest the slave traders and to rescue the slaves.

After all, under Teiko law, slavery had been outlawed for over three decades. There are still people who engage in it though, though it is usually kept under wraps, and only amongst the really rich nobles who engage in dirty activities. 

Tamaki and Midorima were still serving their apprenticeship at that time, but Takao still couldn’t get over just…how strong they have been. One of the slave traders had been ready to kill Takao when he had realised that he couldn’t get away, but Midorima had shot him through his eye, thus killing him instantly and saving Takao. 

Later on, when everything had been settled, Midorima had then taken Takao in, much to everyone’s surprise. The Generation of Miracles were about to complete their apprenticeship at that point in time, and were soon to be given their own squads due to outstanding performance. And the shooter had then made the decision to take Takao in to train him as a soldier.

Then a few years ago when Takao had started questioning the Red King’s recent decrees, and the king had then called for Takao’s execution, Midorima had gone to Tamaki in a panic. Takao still remembered that, as Midorima had cornered Tamaki right in front of his cell in the dungeons.

_“I know that you have your ways! Please… I’ve never begged you for anything in my life. So please, Tamaki! Save Takao!”_

Takao buried his face into his knees. _‘What are you thinking, Shin-chan? Are you good? Or are you evil? Are you truly on the side of the Red King? Why did you ask Tamaki to save me that day? I don’t know what you’re thinking anymore.’_  

 **XXXXXX**  

In the Operations Room, Tamaki was about to blow out the candle and call it a night when there is a low bark at her feet, and she looked down only to see Aoi staring up at her, his tongue hanging out happily. Perched on his back is also a small white pigeon with a note tied to its feet.

“Aoi…” Tamaki smiled at her dog before bending down to pick up the pigeon, untying the note from its feet, and allowing it to flutter away. Hopefully, it can find a way out of the underground base. 

The teal haired girl unfolded the note only to see the familiar calligraphy-like handwriting of a certain green head. There is only one sentence written on the paper.

_Tomorrow night. Lost Forest. 12 midnight._

* * *

_A/N: As always, you know the drill by now. More questions than answers. So is Midorima good? Or is he bad? Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	5. Meeting the Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An information leak that caused the death of an entire squad forced Tamaki to investigate. Upon reaching the village, she was then confronted with two of her former friends - two members of the Royal Guard commanders, Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki.

**Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: Meeting the Panther**

_“I don’t like the term ‘good person’ or ‘bad person’ because it’s impossible to be entirely good to everyone or entirely bad to everyone. To some, you are a good person, while to others, you are a bad person.” - Kuroko Tamaki_  

 **XXXXXX**  

Kagami Taiga was awakened by the hustle and bustle occurring around the base at 8AM that morning.

The moment that he’d stepped out of his sleeping quarters, he was momentarily bewildered to see everyone hurrying around—with some of them heading in and out of the infirmary carrying tubs of water, and even sheets. Even the usual mild mannered and soft-spoken Sakurai was screaming orders from within the infirmary.

“What happened?” Kagami asked a stressed Miyaji who was disposing of several blood stained cloths in a corner, looking rather harried.

“One of the scouts stepped onto a landmine by mistake.” Miyaji told him grimly. “He got his limbs blown off. He isn’t anyone whom we knew, but is from one of the other bases. The leader from that base sent him to ours for treatment, as their medic over there isn’t equipped to handle injuries of this calibre. Their medic even told us that he’s black level, and to prep for euthanasia if necessary.”

Kagami winced. Having been this long with Seirin and then with Phantom, he knew the various terminologies that they use by now. Black level. It meant that the patient is too far gone to be saved, and that the least that they could do is to help ease his pain as he went from one world to the next.

“Kagami!” Hyuuga popped his head out of the infirmary, and Kagami almost flinched as he saw that Hyuuga’s hands are slick red with blood, with several blood splotches on his clothes and even on his glasses. “Get in here now! We need your help!” 

Kagami blanched. He is no doctor; he doesn’t even know the basics of emergency first aid even though Sakurai is trying to teach him. So what do they need his help for?

Despite the hundred and one questions currently running through his head however, he is quick to follow Hyuuga into the infirmary. Whenever Hyuuga uses _that_ tone of voice, it is never a good idea to disobey him.

Sakurai, Tamaki, Shigehiro and even Riko were surrounded around the bed where a bloodied body is lying on. Shigehiro was holding the body down by his shoulders with some extreme difficulty due to all the thrashing around that he was doing. Kagami took a closer look at the body as the head tilted back, and he nearly flinched at the sight of the body, resisting the urge to throw up everything that he had consumed last night.

The right leg was totally gone, and blood covered every inch of the body. There wasn’t a single inch of the body that _wasn’t_ drenched by blood, and Kagami can’t even tell if the person is a male or a female, or even how old that they are, as the face is also extremely disfigured; almost like someone had just tried to feed him or her grenades. There was also a stump where the left arm used to be, with blood flowing like a steady river from it. A pool of blood is already starting to pool around the edges of the bed, with the once pristine and white sheets slowly turning crimson red.

“Dear Lord…!” Kagami nearly whispered, feeling his dinner from last night bubbling up to his throat. He wondered just how the other four in the infirmary were able to keep their wits and cool about them.

“Kagami, get over here!” Shigehiro shouted to the redhead. “Hold him down and stop him moving!” 

Unsure of where to place his hands at first, Kagami then placed his hands onto whatever is left of the bottom half, trying hard not to feel squeamish even as the blood seeped through his fingers. Oh God… He is going to need a long bath after this. 

“What happened to him?” Kagami asked as he watched Riko and Tamaki trying to stop the worst of the bleeding by tying spare bed sheets around the worst of the injuries, with Hyuuga trying to keep the head still. Sakurai meanwhile was rummaging through his medical cabinets for some medication and spare bandages as well as his surgical tools.

“He’s with the Scouting Base!” Riko said grimly. “The report that got to us stated that the squad that he’s with walked straight into a mine field! The others that he is with weren’t so lucky! They were literally blown to pieces when they stepped onto the landmines! There were _nothing_ but just pieces of them lying all over the place!”

Kagami turned vaguely green at the mental image that Riko had conjured up with her words alone, trying to resist the urge to puke at the coppery smell of the blood. He had never seen so much blood coming from one person before.

“Hyuuga-kun, hold this!” Sakurai returned just then from his medical cabinets, an unnaturally grim expression on his face, even as he dumped a silver surgical tray containing several surgical tools and even medication into Hyuuga’s hands. “Hold him still, and don’t let him move!” He told the others, even as the patient started screaming, with a growl almost like an animal tearing from his throat. 

The brunette then took a pair of silver surgical scissors from the tray that he had just handed Hyuuga and started cutting the patient’s shirt open. More blood flowed from the chest area, thus staining their hands even redder with blood. And it was then that Kagami realised to his horror that the chest was opened. He could even see the rib bones of the guy, also red with blood.

“Oh God…” Riko whimpered, staring at the opened chest cavity with horrified eyes.

Tamaki meanwhile was still trying to stop the bleeding by holding a cloth that seemed suspiciously like one of the bed sheets to the guy’s abdomen, but to no avail. Quite a number of blood soaked sheets were already gathered in a pile next to Shigehiro on the ground, and the ground was getting slicked with wet coppery blood.

“Damn it! We’re losing him!” Riko screamed, as the harsh and ragged breathing of the guy on the bed is getting fainter. It is already a miracle in itself that the guy is still alive as it is, especially after having stepped onto a landmine that had basically blown off his limbs.

“God…damn it!” Sakurai cursed for the first time in his life, banging the surgical tools that he had been using onto the tray that Hyuuga is holding with more force than necessary, with the blood still pouring out like a fountain from the chest cavity. And then, all of them stared in shock as Sakurai dug his hand into the guy’s body, and Kagami resisted the urge to puke at the sight.

“His stomach is bleeding.” Sakurai said, feeling around with his hand, his head turned away so that he did not have to watch. “One kidney gone; they must have lost it when they were transporting him here, and when we had stuffed his other organs back inside earlier…” Kagami turned a little green at that; he wasn’t a fan at seeing someone stick his hand into a dying man’s chest to check if he had lost any organs. “His heart…” Sakurai grimaced, still with his head turned away. “…It’s still pumping, but it’s getting weaker… His lungs… Oh my god…!” He bit on his lower lip. “We’re losing him!” 

“Damn it!” Tears were nearly spilling from Riko’s eyes. It was then when Kagami was solely reminded that no matter how tough an outlook that Riko and Hyuuga portrayed, they are still relatively new to this whole war business—just like the rest of Seirin. And this is still the first time that they have seen someone barely hanging onto the threads of life, and slowly slipping to the afterlife in such a state.

“Can’t you do anything?” Hyuuga barked at Phantom’s resident doctor.

“We have to at least stop the bleeding before I can actually do anything!” The normally meek young man shouted back. Apparently, his personality took on quite a different side when he is in ‘doctor mode’. “This isn’t a proper hospital facility! I don’t have all the required tools for something of this magnitude!”

“Well then, you’re going to have to do something!” Tamaki said grimly, holding the cloth to the abdomen. The floor beneath the bed was already long covered with blood. “We’re losing him!”

Sakurai’s eyes then widened, with his arm still in the guy’s chest. “Heart rate is slowing!” he shouted, much to their horror.

The guy on the bed then convulsed for one last time, and before the horrified eyes of all those present, there was one last shuddering breath…then it was quiet.

**XXXXXX**

The base was unusually silent.

And after seeing something like _that,_ Kagami will honestly be surprised if any of them could still act like their usual selves. No one had any appetite either, and Mitobe had taken a day off from cooking, instead helping the others to scrub the floor and walls of the infirmary clean, trying to get the coppery smell of blood out too.

Sakurai is probably still washing his hands—any more than that, and the brunette is probably going to scrub the skin off of his hands. Wakamatsu and Miyaji are probably still trying to scrub the blood out of the sheets that they have used to stop the blood flow. Otsubo had been spraying air fresheners together with Imayoshi earlier in every part of the base.

Haizaki, Shigehiro and Tamaki have taken the body to some unknown part of the sewers, and then together with the leader of the base where the deceased had come from…had then burned the body. 

“We hadn’t experienced such a loss for a long time now.” Kimura was the first one to break the silence. “And I’m almost afraid to say this, but I think that Tamaki is right. I think that the tip-off that those guys have gotten is a trap laid by the Royal Army. Maybe even the Royal Guard.” 

“I really don’t want to believe that they’ve fallen this far.” Susa admitted. “But…”

“If it is, we can’t leave it alone.” Imayoshi said solemnly. “But…” He glanced at the others. “What do you think that they will find? Tamaki and the others.”

“I don’t know.” Hyuuga admitted. “But something tells me that I don’t want to know.” 

 **XXXXXX**  

“Tamaki, be careful.” Shigehiro warned as he watched Tamaki take a stick and poke at the ground gingerly, trying to ignore the sight of the blood all over this place. “We don’t even know if there are still any mines left.” 

Haizaki frowned, surveying the abandoned grounds of the once village that they are now standing in. This village had been one of the first villages that had spoken out against the Red King when he had first came to power, and was then destroyed with his orders. At that point in time, it had been the Covert Ops led by Aomine who had destroyed it. And from what Tamaki knew, he had never even let a single civilian escape—be it be woman or child.

According to the information that they’ve gotten from the leader of the base that had sent the scouts, there is supposed to be a meeting of some high ranked soldiers. That is why he had even sent a group of five scouts.

“If this is indeed a trap set by the Royal Guard, then they’ve fallen lower than I even thought possible.” Haizaki growled, sounding like an angry beast. “True, we’re soldiers. We are all prepared to die. But dying via explosives is no way for a soldier to go!”

Tamaki then stiffened before she got to her feet. Tsuchida, Takao, Wakamatsu and Izuki who have came along stared at her curiously. “What’s wrong?” Izuki asked.

The teal haired girl said nothing even as she placed her left hand over the hilt of her blade resting horizontally against the back of her waist. “You can’t date me if you continue hiding,” she said in a clear voice, much to the confusion of Tsuchida and Izuki, but the remaining two seemed to have some inkling as to what is going on, as they have one hand resting on their weapons. “Why don’t you show yourself already, Kise-kun?” 

The others with her stiffened. Takao and Wakamatsu specially have their muscles tensed, ready to spring at a moment’s notice even as Tamaki turned around, eyes fixated on one of the abandoned houses that is still somewhat standing. Several moments passed before a tall blonde young man around the age of nineteen or so stepped out from around the corner, dressed in the familiar black and white uniform of the Royal Guard. The lining around his collar is in dark blue—signifying his status as one of the five commanders of the Royal Guard. A dark blue and black armband was also visible around his left arm, and there were two long swords visible on either side of him.

Wakamatsu narrowed his eyes. “Head of Self Defense Forces, Kise Ryota,” he stated.

“Long time no see, Tamacchi.” Kise greeted even as he approached them, acting for all in the world like he’s simply greeting an old friend. “I see that you have brought some friends with you.” His brown eyes glanced over the four with her. “And I’m sorry to say this, but…” The look in his eyes changed even as he drew out one of his swords. “I will have to ask you to die here.” 

Tamaki sighed even as she drew out her own black blade, stepping in front of Takao, Wakamatsu, Tsuchida and Izuki. 

“Tamaki?” Izuki questioned.

“I’ll handle him. Stay back.” Tamaki spoke without taking her eyes off of Kise. “I see that Himuro-kun sent my message after all,” she said, and Kise smiled coldly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. “And what makes you think that you can beat me? From one Royal Guard to another, or former in my case, have you ever beaten me throughout the years when we were in the Royal Guard together?” 

“I’ll never know until I try, won’t I?” Kise smirked before he made the first move and flew at Tamaki, with the latter blocking his sword easily with her own, before parrying Kise’s other sword with a silver blade that she kept by her hip. 

“Fast… They’re both fast!” Tsuchida almost whispered in awe, watching the battle going on in front of them—if he could even call it that. It is almost akin to a deadly dance of some sort. Both fighters in front of them are agile, flexible, and fast on their feet. That much is clear to him at least.

“Shouldn’t we try to help—” Izuki started, but Takao shook his head.

“We’ll only be a hindrance to Tamaki.” Takao told them, and Wakamatsu nodded his head. “Tamaki isn’t known as the Ghost for nothing. Trust in her abilities. Besides, Kise won’t be able to beat Tamaki, no matter how hard he tries.” He added, turning his attention back to the battle in front of them even as Tamaki slashed Kise across his chest. The blonde managed to dodge it enough that it only tore through his uniform, leaving behind a long and deep gash.

“Why?”

“Kise had been mentored by Tamaki before he had entered the Royal Guard.” Wakamatsu told Izuki and Tsuchida, much to their shock. “She taught him how to fight. And even after he’d entered the Royal Guard and became known as one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise had never been able to beat Tamaki in battle. Not even once. We’ve seen them spar countless times before. Tamaki had never gone all out on Kise. And yet, he has never been able to beat her. But this time, she has a reason to want him dead.” He added. “And trust me when I say this that if Tamaki wants someone dead, she _will_ succeed.”

Kise swiped at where Tamaki’s head would have been with one of his swords if she hadn’t leant out of the way, thus only resulting in a few strands of hair getting cut. The teal haired girl then took the chance to stamp down hard on Kise’s foot, causing him to cry out, and before he could even do anything, Tamaki swung one booted foot at his face, thus knocking him off balance. The teal haired girl then followed up by swinging the hilt of one of her swords against his throat. _Hard._

Wakamatsu and Takao winced at that. They have seen Tamaki use this move before during one of the few occasions when she had been training her squad back during their days in the Royal Guard. Due to the commanders’ overwhelming power, they often have to hold back, and thus, have to train their squad members with training swords instead of real blades. With a real sword, that move can easily break the neck of their opponent, or even cause them to not be able to talk for days.

Even still, as far as they knew, Tamaki is the only one who can use this move successfully, as it requires extensive knowledge of the human body and extreme precision—something that only Kuroko Tamaki possesses, as far as they knew.

Kise flew to the ground before lying motionless. Clearly, Tamaki had put enough power behind that attack to knock him out.

Takao whistled. “Remind me never to go against you in a battle, Tamaki,” he grinned. “Is he dead?”

“Nope. I didn’t deal any killing moves.” Tamaki said even as she stood above Kise’s motionless body, the blade of her sword pointing downwards, a hard look in her eyes even as she stared down at her former student.

Before she can move however, there was a black and blue blur that flew by, and before anyone even knew what is going on, there was a loud cry, with the sickening sound of the splatter of blood.

“TSUCHIDA!!!” Izuki cried out in horror, managing to catch his friend in his arms before he fell to the ground. The dark haired teen was horrified at seeing the amount of blood already pooling around his friend’s body, and at the long and deep gash visible on his throat. Tsuchida struggled to speak, but only coughed out blood, clutching at his throat, clearly unable to breathe.

Tamaki parried the blade that could have taken off her head before she back flipped to where her friends were standing, standing in a combat stance, not taking her eyes off of the tanned man in front of her—also dressed in the same black and white uniform of the Royal Guard.

“The Panther, Aomine Daiki.” Takao whispered, feeling a cold feeling pool around in his abdomen. Oh God. This isn’t good. This isn’t good at all…

“It’s been awhile, Tamaki.” Aomine Daiki smirked at his old friend, a semi-crazed and blood lust look visible in his eyes. Tamaki restrained a cringe at seeing the crazed look in her old friend’s eyes. Clearly, either the Red King had done a number on him, or he had always been this crazy. “I see that you’re still alive.”

Tamaki’s eyes flittered from her friends standing behind her to Aomine who is currently standing in front of her, several different plans and scenarios running furiously through her head. Amongst the five members of the Generation of Miracles, without a doubt, it is Aomine Daiki who is the most dangerous of them all. Tamaki is confident in her own skills and abilities. She is confident that she is able to beat her old comrades in a one-on-one battle. But Aomine had always been a wild card.

Unlike the rest of the Generation of Miracles who always had this elegant fighting style—even Murasakibara, Aomine’s fighting style is comparable to that of how a wild animal fights. Even back during their days in the Royal Guard, it had always been difficult for Tamaki to beat Aomine.

His movements are simply too difficult to read and predict.

Furthermore, Tamaki still had her friends to protect, and _none_ of them are Aomine’s match. The tanned young man is named the best amongst the Royal Guard for a reason.

If that is so…

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly, making her mind up.

“Wakamatsu, get them out of here.” Tamaki ordered, shifting her left foot backwards slightly.

Wakamatsu recognised that tone of voice immediately. It had been the voice that Tamaki always used when disobeying her can bring about extremely dire results. “Got it.” Wakamatsu said, grabbing Izuki by the arm and dragging him forcibly away from the already motionless Tsuchida. Having killed as many people as he had by now, Wakamatsu can already tell that Tsuchida is already dead. Truly, the Panther is to be feared. “Takao!”

Takao closed his eyes briefly. “…Roger.”

“But—”

“Leave him!” Wakamatsu snarled, dragging Izuki away. Due to the danger that their lives have been in, there had been times when they have to abandon the bodies of their dead allies.

“But Tsuchida—” 

“You can’t face the Panther! You’ll die if you do so!” Takao added, grabbing Izuki’s other arm, and dragging him away together with Wakamatsu. “Only another member of the Generation of Miracles can hope to face him and possibly come out alive!” 

“But Tamaki—”

“Don’t worry about her.” Wakamatsu said, glancing over his shoulder even as he dragged Izuki away. “She’ll be fine. She always is.”

Tamaki and Aomine both waited for the three to leave the scene before turning their attention back towards each other, weapons visible in their hands. It is almost like déjà vu. How many times have they sparred against each other ever since their days in the Academy? But this time, this is not for training or for fun. This is for real—a battle to the death. 

“So these are the guys that you’re hanging out with now?” Aomine smirked. “You sure had some poor taste in friends, Tamaki.”

“Yeah. I had some poor taste all right. Too _blind_ to see just what you people really are!” Tamaki hissed.

“You and Midorima both…” Aomine seemed almost bored. “I don’t know what you both are so upset about.”

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Tamaki said nonchalantly. “We were classmates since we were in the military Academy, so you of all people know just what I can do, and what I’m capable of, Aomine-kun.” Tamaki shifted the black blade in her left hand, and Aomine’s muscles tensed. “My speciality is cutting through flesh. If you need a reminder as to how fast I can kill a man, then by all means, I invite you to step forward—to try out just what I can do.” 

A cruel smirk crept on Aomine’s face.

**XXXXXX**

“I get what you mean.” Kagami said with a frown. “But I don’t like it. And I don’t understand why someone would do this.”

Shigehiro exchanged looks with the others. “Well, I don’t blame you, seeing as how you weren’t a soldier,” he said. “We were former soldiers, so we understand this better than anyone else. Every soldier is guaranteed to die, just like how _all_ of here are prepared to die. But remember this; our enemies are the same as us. They are human too. They aren’t just pawns on a chessboard. They all have names, families and feelings in their hearts too. They are all humans who live and bleed.”

“You probably can’t comprehend it, Kagami.” Susa said, cracking an eye opened. “But as former soldiers, we’ve seen it all. This is reality. We can’t save everyone. Back then; Tamaki tried the best she could. But even there is a limit to how much she could do. She couldn’t save all those that were sentenced to death by the Red King. Sakurai is just one of those that were lucky enough to be saved.”

“How do you guys do it?” Riko muttered, staring at her hands like she could still see the blood there. “Not care?”

“We do care.” Haizaki sighed. “We just don’t show it, that’s all. When you’ve figured it out, tell me.” He glanced at them. “Because I’m still trying to figure it out myself.”

Before anyone could say another word, Kimura came rushing in. “They’re back!” he told them.

“All of them?” Shigehiro asked immediately.

“No.” Kimura shook his head, looking worried. “Tsuchida and Tamaki aren’t with them.”

“…What?”

* * *

“No…” Koganei paled after everyone heard what Takao and Wakamatsu have to tell them. “This can’t be…!” He swallowed nervously. “Tsuchi is…”

Riko closed her eyes briefly. They will have time to grieve for their lost friend later. More importantly… “…Tamaki is facing Aomine,” she said, relieved that her voice came out steady. “That man is insane. We should send backup.”

Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged looks with each other. More than anyone, they knew how dangerous Aomine could be. Back when Tamaki was making her escape from the Royal City, it had been Aomine who had been sent after her. She had barely escaped with her life intact.

“Imayoshi, you used to work directly under Tamaki.” Shigehiro turned towards the silent Imayoshi who seemed to be in deep thought. “What do you think?”

As one, everyone turned their eyes towards the dark haired young man. He said nothing for several moments, merely staring at the surface of the table that he is sitting at before looking up and meeting their eyes. “…If she doesn’t get back within the next two hours, we have to assume the worst case scenario,” he said. Seeing Seirin about to protest, he raised his voice. “We won’t be able to help her in a battle against Aomine Daiki! He is the best of the Royal Guard for a reason! Tamaki is probably the only person in the world who might be able to defeat him. And there is a big ‘if’ here!” 

“That man almost killed Kiyoshi!” Hyuuga barked. “And you’re letting her face that mad man alone? If she dies or something—”

“You guys sure love to think that I’m dead,” said a weak sounding voice, and everyone jumped, turning around to see a pale looking Kuroko Tamaki stumbling into the base, holding onto her left arm that has blood flowing like rivets down it. There was even blood visible on her temple, and there are various tears and cuts on her clothes. “I’m still alive as you can see.” She leaned against the wall tiredly. “Don’t kill me off that easily.”

“…Tamaki…!”

“Are you okay?” Shigehiro asked, walking forward to support her so that she can walk to the table.

“Did you kill him?” Haizaki asked.

“No. Not even I’m able to take on the Royal Guard’s strongest soldier one on one and hope to win.” Tamaki shook her head, wincing even as Sakurai took hold of her left arm gently, and started to tend to her injuries. Knowing Tamaki like how he does, he knows that he’ll never get Tamaki to spend even one night in the infirmary if she is still able to walk on her own power. “I managed to distract him long enough to throw a smoke bomb before making my escape.”

“He let you?” Hyuuga spluttered. “He almost killed us that night if it hadn’t been for Kiyoshi.” 

“His first priority there is to retrieve Kise-kun, _not_ kill enemy troops.” Tamaki sighed. “Besides, even if he had made it his priority to chase after me, he won’t catch me. I’m not called the Ghost for nothing. And ever since our days at the Academy, he has never once beaten me at a game of tag.” 

“And Tsuchida?” Riko asked, and Tamaki shook her head. “I see.”

“I’m sorry.” Tamaki said sincerely. “But at that point in time, it is more important to get them out of there.” She glanced at Takao, Wakamatsu and Izuki. “But regardless, I think we can all agree that the Royal Guard is going to take on a more aggressive stance against us from now on.”

Furihata chuckled nervously. “Just how much worse is it going to be?”

No one answered him.

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki stared up at the treetops whilst leaning against the bark of the tree, watching the few fireflies flying around. A sound of a tree branch breaking caught her attention just then, and Tamaki placed her left hand over the hilt of her blade, ignoring the bandages around her arm.

Midorima Shintaro stepped up next to her, eyes on the fireflies almost as if finding them fascinating, hands stuffed in his pockets. Usually so neat and tidy, he looks almost untidy now, with his hair dishevelled.

“I heard about it from Aomine when he dragged Kise back this afternoon.” Midorima was the first one to break the silence. “I know that no matter what I said, it can’t erase the sins of what we did.” He sighed. “I’m really a sinful person, aren’t I?” He almost whispered. 

“I don’t like the term ‘good person’ or ‘bad person’ because it’s impossible to be entirely good to everyone or entirely bad to everyone.” Tamaki said bluntly. “To some, you are a good person, while to others, you are a bad person.” 

Midorima managed a small smile. “What do you think I am?”

“I don’t know.” Tamaki answered. “We’ve all been through this, haven’t we? When you are in danger of becoming _nothing,_ you fight for _everything.”_ She sighed. “The light can easily turn people into cowards. From time to time, a life in darkness can give you courage. It’s just too bad that we learned that lesson a little too late.” Midorima said nothing. “What have you got for me?” 

“The Royal Guard is on the move.” Midorima said, looking at Tamaki. “The Red King had us searching for someone. It is mainly Aomine and Kise who are the ones sent out. I don’t know who he’s looking for—but whatever the case, I don’t envy that person should he get himself caught.” He sighed. “I’m tired.” He admitted. “There’s a stench of death everywhere now. All of us… All of us carry it in our pack like the plague. It’s always just one thing or the other: we either destroy the enemy or we destroy ourselves. This is just a game to them. And for what purpose? How to die like a soldier, how to die by the rules – when the only important thing here is how to live like a human being.”

Tamaki was silent for a long time. “There’s a difference between losing something you knew you had and losing something you discovered you had,” she said at last. “One is a disappointment. The other is truly a loss.” She turned to look at Midorima properly for the first time in two years. “Midorima-kun, isn’t it enough? You’ve done enough. Leave the Royal Guard before it’s too late. Join us.”

Midorima shook his head. “No. I can’t,” he said, turning to look at Tamaki in the eye. “I’m not like you or Takao. I’m not brave enough to go against…him. Besides, unlike you, I did commit all those sins against our people. I have too much to atone for. And furthermore, you will need information on the inside.”

“Midorima-kun—”

“I’m sorry, Tamaki.” Midorima murmured, looking and sounding older than he really is. “I can’t be the man that you hope for. I can’t be the person that I’d once been when we were in the Academy.” He looked at Tamaki with a pained look in his green eyes. “Forgive me.”

_Pink petals from the tree overhead rained down on their heads as the wind blew through the tree, with the pink petals from the cherry blossoms acting like pink snow. And beneath that large tree stood two figures._

_The green head smiled a small smile at the teal haired girl who is at least two heads shorter than he is, both of them still dressed in their graduation cadet uniforms—marking their new statuses as apprentices._

_“Be my girlfriend.”_

“Shin…” Tamaki murmured.

“I’m sorry.” Midorima said again. “I don’t care even if I die. I’ve told you that before when I’ve asked you to protect my men, and to take them away from the Royal City. All I ask is that you keep Takao and yourself safe. Protect my squad. Save our kingdom. That is all that I ask for. Can you promise me that?” He searched Tamaki’s eyes for an answer.

Tamaki sighed. “…I’ll swear it on my blade,” she said at last.

Midorima managed a small smile. “Thank you,” he said. Tamaki was then taken aback the next moment when the green head enveloped her in a tight hug, burying his face into her hair, his hold around her body tight, and almost painful—almost as if he didn’t want to let her go. “I’m sorry, Tamaki.” His voice sounded muffled, and he sounded as if he is about to cry. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry… If only I’d made a different decision back then…” He trailed off slowly. “But it’s too late now.” He released his hold on her, smiling a small sad smile at her. Midorima then turned to walk back the way that he had come. “Goodbye.”

Tamaki feel like reaching out to Midorima once more to stop him. But for some reason, she feels as if she couldn’t reach him. And now, even as she watched Midorima walk away, a sinking feeling appeared in her stomach.

Why does his ‘goodbye’ sound so much like a farewell?

She had a really ominous feeling that this might just be the last time that she’ll see him alive.

Tamaki sighed, her right hand covering the bandages around her left arm that reaches from her wrist all the way to her arm. “Dad… Mom… Is this the kind of world that you’ve died for?” she whispered, staring up into the night sky. “We… Just why do we even live?” She asked the night sky.

There is no answer.

* * *

_A/N: More questions, I’m assuming. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	6. Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin meets Momoi Satsuki, the spy for the rebels who brought some grim news for them regarding the orders of the Red King to capture the former Captain of the Royal Guard, Nijimura Shuzo.

**Pairings:** Past Midorima/Tamaki

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

 **Chapter Six: Existence**  

_“Everyone is just waiting for death, if you just think about it. Some just have longer to wait than others.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

Takao looked extremely solemn as he listened to what Tamaki had to tell him during their graveyard shift for guard duty that night—two days after the teal haired girl had met with the green head.

It had been a meeting known to very few. In fact, apart from Tamaki, only Takao, Shigehiro and Haizaki were aware of Tamaki’s meeting with Midorima.

“He really said that?” Takao asked, turning to look at Tamaki in the eye.

Tamaki nodded, seated on one of the crates by the entrance of the manhole that leads down to the sewers. She looked exhausted, and Takao seriously can’t blame her, with everything that had happened for the past few months. 

“You know Midorima-kun.” Tamaki said tiredly. “He’s stubborn to the point of obstinate. I’ve given him that same choice two years ago to leave the Royal Guard. At that time, he gave me the same answer too. Furthermore, as cruel as it sounds, you know that what he’d said is true too.” She looked at Takao. “The Royal Guard has a bad name and reputation amongst the common citizens now. Our name has been dragged through the mud, with what the other commanders have done and committed all in the name of the Red King for the past four or so years. Hell, I’ve done some pretty bad things myself too when I was still with the Royal Guard during the reign of the Red King.” Tamaki admitted, intertwining her fingers together with each other. “If we win this war, the common citizens _will_ kill them. That will be the fate that awaits them should we win.”

Takao closed his eyes briefly. “I know that,” he said quietly. “But Shin-chan… He isn’t really a bad person. He wouldn’t have begged you to save us if he is. He’s…” Takao struggled with his words. “There’s nothing wrong with valuing your own life. All of us learned that lesson when we were still with the Royal Guard. So why does he seem to want to die that badly?” He asked in desperation.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments, leaning her head back against the wall behind her, staring up at the ceiling of the sewers for several moments without saying anything. “It’s funny if you think about it,” she said at last. “None of us have ever really feared death. After all, everyone has to die one day. Everyone is just waiting for death, if you just think about it. Some just have longer to wait than others.” She looked at Takao. “I can understand to a certain extent what is currently going through Shin’s head. It’s probably guilt. And he isn’t like you or me. He had never once acted and done the things that _he_ wants to do. All along… Even throughout our time in the Academy, he had always been a stickler for rules. I’ve never really understood that part either.” Tamaki admitted. “Probably…” She closed her eyes briefly. “No…” She shook her head. “Never mind.”

“What?” Takao was confused.

“Really…” Tamaki murmured, tilting her head backwards to look at the ceiling. “Why do humans even live?” She wondered. “Why do we even fight?” She sighed. “Life really doesn’t hurt until you think about just how much things have changed, who you’ve lost along the way, and just how much of it was your fault.” She smiled sadly. “And yet… Why am I the only one amongst us five who can fulfil our promise from back then?” She nearly whispered.

Takao was silent for a long time. “I don’t really understand it either,” he said at last. “But I do know that I owe Shin-chan and you my life. I understand how fragile life and death could be—better than anyone else. But it’s also because human lives are so fragile and tiny and insignificant that we work so hard to live them to the fullest with the time that we’ve got.” Takao sighed, looking at Tamaki. “I don’t understand why the other commanders are acting the way they did, but I do know that it’s wrong. Everyone in Teiko fears them now—particularly the common citizens. They used to be so loved and respected.” He whispered. “What has happened? What changed them?” 

Tamaki eyed Takao next to her. “After awhile, if the fear remains, it turns to hatred,” she said at last. “Hatred turns into the need to kill what they fear, no matter how young or old that person is. Humans are so easily corrupted with emotions; it makes me rather sad to see that.” 

**XXXXXX**

“I really don’t understand.” Kagami admitted the next morning when he was on guard duty together with Miyaji. “What would change them? What could change Tatsuya so much?” He glanced at his clenched fist. “I used to hear stories about them—the Generation of Miracles. How righteous and strong that they are. How they have always been the guardians of Teiko. Yet…” He trailed off slowly. “What could have changed them this much? I mean, Tamaki used to be one of them, yet you don’t see her becoming a monster like the rest of them.”

“Well… Tamaki had always been different from them.” Miyaji said, glancing at Kagami. “And honestly, none of us understood what had made them change too.” He admitted. “We’ve long stopped asking ourselves that. They’re the enemy now. That’s all that matters to us.”

Kagami didn’t know what to say to that.

There was a low rapping on the manhole cover above their heads just then—a sound that echoed throughout the sewer passageway. As one, Miyaji and Kagami turned their heads upwards only to see the cover sliding open slowly, revealing the cloudy skies outside that soon threatened rain.

Miyaji released the safety catch on his handgun immediately, pointing it upwards at the manhole cover. “Who’s there?” he called out sharply.

A head with bubblegum pink hair entered their visage just then, leaning over the entrance of the manhole cover. The face looked worried and exhausted, with a hood of a coat of some sort covering her head. Miyaji relaxed almost immediately when he saw the face, but Kagami was suspicious, as he had never seen the woman before.

“Momoi!” Miyaji called out to the pink haired girl. “So you’re all right!”

Momoi Satsuki nodded before crawling into the manhole cover, sliding the cover closed as she did so, before she leapt down the remaining distance without even using the ladder, landing nimbly on both her feet. 

“Is Tamaki-chan around?” she asked Miyaji breathlessly. “There’s something I have to tell her.” 

* * *

Seirin were particularly curious as they eyed the pink haired girl with Kuroko Tamaki—both girls were talking in low tones next to the infirmary, looking particularly concerned and worried about something.

Tsuchida’s death had been a big blow to all of them. Sure, all of Seirin were aware that in war, people die, but somehow, it had never really seemed all that _real_ to them until one of their own had ended up dying. They have mourned for their comrade’s passing for a day before picking up the pieces. Even still, the others at the Phantom base knew that something had changed with the usually lively Seirin.

“Who’s she? I’ve never seen her before.” Riko frowned even as she placed a spoonful of rice into her mouth, staring at the pink haired girl and Tamaki. It is currently lunchtime, and the lot of them are currently having their lunch.

“Oh, Momoi?” Shigehiro questioned, having seated himself in between Haizaki and Takao. “Well, it’s not really that much of a surprise that you hadn’t seen her before. She’s away most of the time.” He paused. “She’s just like us – a fellow deserter of the Royal Guard.”

“So… She’s a former Royal Guard member too?” Hyuuga asked, impressed.

“Uh huh.” Takao nodded. “She used to serve under Tamaki in the Intelligence Unit alongside Imayoshi and the others. Unlike them however, Momoi isn’t used for combat purposes.” He glanced at Seirin. “She’s what you would call a spy—back then and now.” 

“Not many actually knew of her existence and even what her work entails.” Wakamatsu grunted. “Even we’ve worked under Tamaki for a few years before we’ve even learned about Momoi’s existence. Tamaki takes secrecy and security to a whole other level.” He shrugged. “We’re the Intelligence Unit after all. Only the head of Intelligence will actually know the jobs that Momoi undertakes.”

“So… What’s she doing here then?” Koganei asked with interest.

“My guess is that she must have come across important information and wanted to pass it to Tamaki.” Haizaki grunted. “She’s done the same thing for Tamaki even back when we’re in the Royal Guard. Just a word of warning though: don’t underestimate her. Just like Tamaki, she didn’t get to be in the Royal Guard just by her looks alone.” He warned. “Underestimating Momoi Satsuki is a mistake that most people won’t live to make twice.”

“They seemed rather close.” Izuki noted, spotting the small smiles on the faces of the two girls.

“They were best friends even during their time in the Academy.” Shigehiro said after a pause. “Tamaki and Momoi met through Aomine. Momoi had been his childhood friend.” He said, much to Seirin’s surprise. “Later on, both Tamaki and Momoi took the same advanced strategy and tactic classes—it is a class that one could only take with recommendations by the teachers. Most of us don’t even know that this class existed. They become fast friends after that. Later on, when things got bad with the Royal Guard, Momoi had enough and wanted to leave. As most don’t even know of her existence, it isn’t that difficult for Tamaki to give Momoi a two month head start before she is obliged by military law to report her disappearance.”

“She’s not the only one, unfortunately.” Otsubo said with a sigh. “Many actually tried to leave when things started going downhill when the current king came to power. But well…” He shrugged uncomfortably. “Once you’re with the Royal Guard, you aren’t just allowed to resign. A stint with them is a lifetime thing. Once you’re in the Royal Guard, you aren’t allowed to leave once you’d served with them—especially after the current king came to power. The only way to leave is unless they dismiss you, usually through death.” That particular sentence sent chills down the spines of Seirin. “It is a service for lifetime or death for them. And under the new regime that was passed not long after the Red King came to power, the option to resign isn’t part of protocol anymore.” Otsubo stabbed his fork viciously into his mashed potatoes—almost like he is wishing that he is stabbing the face of the Red King himself.

No one said anything after that, and the rest of lunchtime was then passed in silence.

**XXXXXX**

“I see…” Tamaki murmured, sitting atop one of the stacked crates near the infirmary as she listened to what her best friend had to tell her. “So he’s who Shin had been talking about two nights ago…” She closed her eyes briefly. “Damn them… Does human desires and greed knows no bounds?” She murmured.

Momoi looked troubled as well. “One of my spies sacrificed his life to deliver that info to me,” she told Tamaki. “I’m sorry, Tamaki-chan. I know that your left arm is still injured—” Momoi glanced at the bandages around Tamaki’s left arm at that, “but we need you on this. You’re the only one that can save him.” She said earnestly.

“Don’t worry about me.” Tamaki said simply, looking at Momoi in the eye. “Even if I can’t use my left arm, I can still use my right. Even if my leg is injured, I can still move. As long as I’m still breathing, I won’t stop fighting until I can find him—until I can claim our kingdom back! I swore to protect the kingdom and the prince the day that I’d became a soldier—I know what I’m getting myself into right from the start. I’ve been prepared to die right from the beginning, Satsuki.” Tamaki looked at Momoi. “I’ve always known that I will go down in battle someday. That is the fate of a soldier—particularly for those that serves the royal family. All of us knew that.”

Momoi has no idea what to say to that. It is true after all. Even she knew that. All those that have served in the Royal Guard knew that as a fact. Most of the soldiers who served in the Royal Guard don’t tend to live particularly long lives. Those that does often become outstanding soldiers—inside and outside the field.

“Can I leave this to you?” Momoi asked at last.

Tamaki nodded. “Yeah. You can count on me. I’ll think of something.”

“I know I can leave it to you.” Momoi said with a small smile. “I have faith in you. You’ve always been better than me at strategy and tactics. I’m way better at intelligence and information gathering. We’ve always worked well together. That’s why I served as a spy in your unit back when we’re in the Royal Guard.”

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she tilted her head backwards to look at the ceiling. “It is a very strange experience,” she said at last, “to know war, and to experience a battle that didn’t change anything, if at all. All of us have seen several wars and battles. And to know that no matter how many how died—how many hundreds, if not thousands have lost their lives… And yet, it didn’t change anything at all. And just maybe, someday in the future, another war will happen again. All that is left are just memories of death, pain and sacrifice. And in the end, all that is left will just be pictures and words. But sometimes, those don’t tell you anything at all.” She looked at Momoi with some sadness visible in her eyes. _“That_ is war.”

Momoi smiled a small sad smile. It is after all true. “Tamaki-chan…”

Tamaki sighed. “…Hey Satsuki, Aomine-kun and the others… Why did they end up this way?” she mused, using her right hand to touch the thick white bandages covering her left arm—courtesy of her battle with Aomine just a few days ago. “What had happened to them—the them in the past? Back then, when all of us have finished our apprenticeships, we swore to serve the royal family and the prince, and to protect them with our last breath. The people they are now… I don’t know who they are.”

“I know.” Momoi sighed. “They scare me now.” She admitted. “Dai-chan especially. He never used to be like that. But you of course already knew that.” They were both silent for several moments before Momoi glanced at the bandages around Tamaki’s left arm. “…He did that, didn’t he?” she stated more than questioned. “Dai-chan. He’s the only one who can even so much as land a blow on you even when it is a simple spar or training exercise.” 

Tamaki said nothing, but Momoi knew her best friend well. 

“He’s changed.” Momoi said almost sadly. “You are the only one who had never changed. Even back when the Red King had first started issuing all those decrees and orders, and you started to gain that terrifying reputation to your name… You alone had never changed. You had never betrayed your honour and integrity as a soldier and your duty to the kingdom. You had never committed sins against the people…against the kingdom.”

“I still couldn’t save them.” Tamaki said with a sigh. “What kind of soldier am I if I can’t even protect the people whom I’m supposed to protect?” She glared down at the ground below her. “I can’t even protect my own cousin!” 

“You are _not_ a failure, and you know that!” Momoi said firmly. “You are our hope. Everyone believes that. Everyone in this kingdom loves you. They are waiting for the day for you to come out into the open to retake the kingdom. You are so loved and respected, Tamaki-chan. You just never realised that.” 

“Satsuki…”

“You are my best friend.” Momoi said earnestly. “You see things that I don’t. You have better eyes than I do. You had never led us wrong before, and you never will. That’s why everyone follows you. Please, Tamaki-chan. Don’t give up. If you fall, we’ll be there to catch you. Everyone here will give their lives if necessary. You…are Teiko’s hope.”

“I’m not.” Tamaki muttered, staring at her hands. “Sei is.”

“The Prince is Teiko’s Heart. You are Teiko’s Hope.” Momoi smiled. “Tamaki-chan… Don’t ever change. Don’t give up.”

* * *

“She said that?” Shigehiro frowned as he looked at a solemn Momoi sitting across him.

Momoi nodded, looking concerned. “Just keep an eye on her,” she said, worried. “I think the stress of the war has been getting to Tamaki-chan. It had been two years after all…and countless deaths. She’s been searching for the prince for just as long, and yet, has never been able to find him.”

“Yeah…” Haizaki exchanged looks with Shigehiro. “We’ve been worried about that ever since the incident in Meiko.” He admitted. He ran his hands through his hair. “We’ll keep an eye on her.”

Momoi sighed. “Thank you.”

**XXXXXX**

After dinner later that night, Tamaki called for a short meeting with all of those at the Phantom base. Momoi had left right after speaking to Haizaki and Shigehiro, saying that she is going to collect more information for something that Tamaki wants.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments as she glanced at the numerous faces facing her, and sighed. How the hell is she going to break the news to them, particularly to those who have known _him_ when they were still apprentices?

Tamaki cleared her throat. “All right. As you are no doubt aware, Satsuki came by earlier this afternoon,” she said, and everyone nodded. “She brought some important information to me that one of her spies had sacrificed his life for.” She looked from face to face, seeing the sad looks that some of them had at the mention of an unknown comrade’s death. “The Red King had been sending out Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki in search for the whereabouts of a certain someone.” She paused, catching Shigehiro and Haizaki’s eye. “It is Nijimura-sempai.”

The former Royal Guard members have shock written all over their faces.

“Nijimura-sempai?” Haizaki was the first one to break the silence, his face ashen pale.

“The former Captain of the Royal Guard?” Kagami frowned, having heard of the name of the former captain of the Royal Guard before the Generation of Miracles have came into power. “Nijimura Shuzo? Why would they want him dead?” 

“Precisely _because_ he is the former Captain that might be the whole reason why they want him dead.” Tamaki sighed. _‘Probably… He might just know where the real prince is being held…’_ “Satsuki told me that Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryota cornered Nijimura about a day ago. He’s currently held in the palace to be executed via a public execution.”

There was deadly silence for a long time before Imayoshi pinched the bridge of his nose. Even he had heard about the prowess and intelligence of the former Royal Guard commander, and how dangerous he could be. Probably, that might be the whole reason why the Red King had been after him.

“When’s the execution?” Imayoshi asked at last.

“In a month.” Tamaki said. “Myself, Shogo-kun and even Shige-kun trained under Nijimura when we were apprentices.” She gestured towards herself, Shigehiro and Haizaki as she spoke. “We know better than anyone else how powerful he is. He left the Royal Guard the year we graduated from being apprentices due to his father’s ailing health.” She looked from face to face. “As far as I know, his father passed away not long after he left as well. Then when the Red King came to power, he was amongst the first to question the king’s legitimacy. He was thus forced into hiding to avoid getting killed. But I guess he had run out of places to hide.” Tamaki murmured.

“That’s terrible…” Riko murmured. 

“It isn’t totally unheard of.” Takao said gravely. “There were a number of people—nobles and commoners alike who have questioned the Red King’s legitimacy when he first came to power, and started passing all those decrees and laws. Loads of people were found mysteriously dead after questioning the Red King and his motives. It came to such a point that no one dared to say anything against the Red King anymore.” 

Kiyoshi buried his face in his hands with desperation. Could his once comrades have really fallen that low that they would willingly kill someone in cold blood like this? “I really don’t want to believe that they’ve fallen this low,” he admitted at last. “I really have no wish to believe that they’re capable of doing this…”

“Not capable?” Imayoshi glanced over at Kiyoshi. “Kiyoshi, most of us here have worked for them once upon a time. You know just how much this kingdom had changed ever since the late king and queen have passed away. You know _exactly_ what they’re capable of, and how far they would go to.”

“Surely the number of villages and towns that have been razed throughout the past four years must tell you something?” Kimura added. “And not to mention the number of people sentenced to execution? If it hadn’t been for Tamaki, there would have been more casualties.”

“Anyway, Satsuki asked us to save Nijimura.” Tamaki interrupted. “And honestly, I want to save him too. He’s a good man. He doesn’t deserve to die.”

There was silence for a long time.

“…I get the urgency.” Izuki said at last. “But going to the Royal City and saving Nijimura from execution…” He trailed off slowly. “It’s suicide!”

“We’ll be up against the Royal Guard, and possibly the entire Royal Army.” Wakamatsu added, examining his sword. He then looked up at Tamaki. “For someone of Nijimura-san’s status, the Red King would want a public execution instead of just some quick execution down in the dungeons. Particularly now when we the rebels are getting more active. He will want a message to be passed throughout the kingdom—that those who opposes him will die. That is how the Red King operates. All of us know that.”

“No matter how you look at it, there is no way that we’ll actually succeed.” Sakurai agreed. “In the worst case scenario, all of us will get ourselves killed.”

“Just how dangerous are they?” Hyuuga asked at last with a frown. “The Royal Guard, the Generation of Miracles, and even the Royal Army, I mean.”

“The Royal Army are the common soldiers. In peacetime, they are mainly used as protection for our borders and guards for the various towns and villages, and even as guards for the palace.” Susa explained. “The Royal Guard are the personal soldiers of the royal family—the king. He’s the only one who can issue the order to move them. As for the Generation of Miracles…” He shrugged helplessly. “Surely you know how dangerous they are by now? There is a reason why they’re christened as the Generation of Miracles. There have been many who have tried in the past to overthrow the one on the throne now. _None_ of them succeeded because _no one_ had ever bested them in battle. They’re that dangerous.”

“What about you three?” Koganei asked, turning towards Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki. “I mean… You’re part of the Royal Guard too, aren’t you? Tamaki, you used to be one of them.”

Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged looks. “We aren’t at a level good enough to face one of the commanders in combat and hope to win.” Shigehiro admitted. “Trust me, we’ve tried enough times in the past. And that had been when _they_ are using training swords, and _we_ are using real blades.”

“Haizaki probably could.” Wakamatsu added. “But that is only if his opponent is Kise. That guy’s the weakest of the five. He served under Tamaki for his apprenticeship. She taught him how to fight. His current fighting style is derived from hers after all. And besides…” Wakamatsu closed his eyes briefly. “Generation of Miracles.” He waved his hand about. “Do I need to add more?” He asked wryly.

“Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun started at the military Academy the year that I did.” Tamaki said slowly. “Kise-kun on the other hand joined the military Academy late. In Teiko, there are three years of training in the military Academy before we have to undergo a year of apprenticeship. Whenever a new batch graduates, all the squad leaders and commanders of both the Royal Guard and the Royal Army get together to decide whom they want under them to serve their apprenticeship. Most of the time, the Royal Guard doesn’t take on apprentices. We were the first in a long time to be taken on as apprentices by a member of the Royal Guard, and the Captain of the Royal Guard furthermore. Aomine-kun and the others served their apprenticeships under the second-in-command of the Royal Guard at that time. Kise-kun started his apprenticeship under me when we were newly promoted as commanders of the Royal Guard. He became one of us due to recommendations, and because of his talent. He started later than any of us, and thus, is the weakest amongst the five.”

“What about you?” Riko asked. “I mean, you took on Kise and the Panther—”

“It is true that I’m one of them, and I’m better than most when it comes to combat.” Tamaki interrupted. “Even still, I’m a tactician, not a fighter.”

Wakamatsu snorted. Yeah right. “Tamaki, you’re the head of Intelligence,” he said. “You _trained_ us yourself. None of us would have been as good as we would have been if you hadn’t trained us. You’re more than enough of a match for any of the commanders. And from my knowledge, you’re in most of the advanced classes when you were still in the Academy—and _we_ know better than anyone else how difficult it is to get into the advanced classes.”

“Even still, even for Tamaki, there is no way that she can take on all four of them at once.” Shigehiro added. “We’ll be courting death if we go as we are now—without a plan.”

“We only have a month, from what I know from Satsuki.” Tamaki said slowly. “Nijimura trained us himself. He’s a formidable man. It’ll turn the tides in our favour if we can rescue him successfully and get him to our side.” She admitted. “Hell, we might even end the war early." 

Silence fell for a long time before Haizaki broke it. 

“…There _are_ some people that we know who might be more than enough of a match for the Generation of Miracles.” Haizaki said at last, and everyone turned towards him. “And coupled together with Tamaki, and then us… We just might succeed in rescuing Nijimura-san.” He admitted.

“Who?” Kagami asked, confused as to who else could match up to the prowess of the Generation of Miracles. 

Tamaki closed her eyes, knowing whom Haizaki had been referring to. She exchanged looks with Kiyoshi who looked particularly solemn—he knew whom Haizaki had been talking about as well. “The former members of the Spec Ops.” Tamaki said at last. “The ones who does all the dirty jobs behind the scenes in the name of justice. They left not long before I did—disappearing before anyone even knew what is going on.” She looked at Seirin seriously. “You might also know them as the Uncrowned Kings—the group that Kiyoshi had been part of before all five of them have left.” Hyuuga’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “They’re Kiyoshi’s former colleagues from the Spec Ops—the ones that does all the dirty jobs from the shadows. They’re the true heroes that can’t be acknowledged by the public. If we can find them, we might just stand a chance against the Royal Guard and the Generation of Miracles.”

“But they’ve been missing for a little over two years.” Kiyoshi frowned. “Not even I knew where they are, or if they are even alive. All four of them are good at hiding—they know how to remain hidden. It won’t be easy to find them.”

“You can leave that to me.” Tamaki said mysteriously. “I have my own ways to contact them. And they’re definitely still alive, Kiyoshi.”

Without a word, she then got up and headed straight to her house—one that she shared with Momoi whenever she is back for the night. Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged startled looks before following Tamaki, leaving the rest in a state of minor confusion. 

“What are you going to do?” Haizaki asked the moment that he’d draped the dark cloth over the entrance of Tamaki’s house.

The teal haired girl was stripping out of her clothes and letting it fall onto the ground, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Haizaki and Shigehiro averted their eyes politely until they heard the light clink of metal and determined that it is safe to look only to see that Tamaki had pulled on a black T-shirt with black cargo pants, also pulling on a dark hooded coat.

“I’ll come up with something.” Tamaki said grimly, looking over her shoulder at her friends even as she buckled her belt. “I always do.”

She then went towards a corner where a duffel bag was lying on the ground, and reached into it, pulling out a small black leather pouch. It clinked as Tamaki placed it into one of the pouches by her side, and Shigehiro’s eyes widened in realisation, as the pouch must have been full of money.

Tamaki then straightened up again as she looked at her two friends in the eye, grim expressions visible on all their faces. “Even if I can somehow manage to locate Hayama and the others, it isn’t going to be easy rescuing Nijimura,” she told them. “It is without a doubt, a trap. The Red King must have anticipated that we’re going to try to rescue him if we know that Nijimura is in their hands. Why else would he go after Nijimura now just after we’ve shown ourselves after two years?”

Haizaki nodded slowly. “We’ll take care of things here,” he promised. “But what are you going to do? Where are you going?”

Tamaki straightened the collar of her coat. “I’m going to see the Undertaker,” she said simply before pushing past them and out of the Phantom base.

* * *

Like the name sounds, the Undertaker is responsible for the disposal of corpses, and is a goldmine of information as long as one had the right price, and the right connections. Even still, as he resides in the Royal City itself, it had always been a risky business going to see him, even via one of the several passageways that the rebels always take within the sewers.

Tamaki had known the Undertaker for a long time—ever since her tenure with the Royal Guard, and the Undertaker himself had been fiercely loyal to the teal haired girl for some reason that no one could comprehend.

Shigehiro and Haizaki could only speculate that Tamaki must have saved him or something in the past. Even still, they could never bring themselves to trust the mysterious man fully, as he is a man of countless masks, secrets and lies. But as Tamaki trusted him, they have decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Also, the Undertaker had always delivered whenever Phantom required his services, which isn’t often, as the Red King himself had always used the Undertaker’s services for the disposal of bodies for the numerous executions carried out.

Utilising the services of the Undertaker is often a double-edged sword in itself.

The sun had long set by the time that Tamaki had climbed out of the manhole cover in an alley within the Royal City, and it is also pouring with rain. The teal haired girl glanced around her surroundings, and can’t help but feel sad at seeing the oppressive atmosphere, along with the various homeless people that she could see. Some of the homeless are so skinny that Tamaki could almost count how many ribs that they have.

 _‘Just what has Teiko become in recent years?’_ Tamaki wondered to herself even as she pulled up the hood of her coat to conceal her hair and face, walking down the street that she always took to the Undertaker’s place. _‘How many people have died at his hands?’_ She closed her eyes briefly. _‘Sei… Where are you?’_

Finally, her feet brought her outside a modest looking place with a black steel door. The windows are boarded up, and the worn looking signboard above the door read ‘Undertaker’ with a picture of a skull with crossbones on it.

Without even bothering to knock, Tamaki pushed the black steel door open. The hinges of the door are obviously well oiled, as it didn’t let out a sound as she entered the Undertaker’s place of residence.

“I thought that you would be dropping by sooner or later.” The Undertaker grinned at her from beside a coffin that he is obviously in the midst of making, dressed in his usual getup of a black top hat and a black coat with black gloves. “Especially since the king had commissioned me to make about fifteen coffins within a month.” He grinned at Tamaki, showing several missing teeth. “Apparently, he is anticipating many to turn up dead in a month—not just the one that had been sentenced to be executed.”

“Has it been announced?” Tamaki asked blandly.

“Yes. Just this afternoon.” The Undertaker nodded his head. “Notices have been sent out to every village and town too. Clearly, the king wanted word to be sent out about the execution.”

Tamaki clicked her tongue in annoyance. As expected, it really is a trap.

“So what do you need?” The Undertaker asked Tamaki. “You usually are in need of my assistance whenever you come here.” 

Tamaki looked at the Undertaker in the eye. “This time, the help that I need might very well ruin your life here in the Royal City, and might force you to live as a fugitive for some time,” she told him. Without wasting a beat, she then continued. “In a month, on the day of the execution itself, I need you to help smuggle some of my people to the execution site…in your coffins. Some of them are too well known to be able to just waltz into the Royal City just like that.”

The Undertaker didn’t seem too bothered. “It’ll cost you,” he said with a creepy smirk. He was slightly taken aback the next moment as Tamaki tossed a full pouch of coins at him that he caught with ease. 

“That should cover it.” Tamaki said coolly. “Eight of my people. Hidden in your coffins.” She said again. “The rest of my people… We will take the scenic route. I’m going to get Nijimura out safe and in one piece if it is the last thing that I do.”

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously even as he counted the coins in the pouch, noticing to his surprise that there must be enough cash in here for him to stay hidden for at least five years. Clearly, Tamaki must have known of the risks that he will be taking should he help them on this rescue mission, and had prepared everything for him to hide from the Red King and the Royal Guard.

“There will be a house along the coastline near the southern border of Teiko—eight miles south of Meiko Village.” Tamaki told the Undertaker coolly. “A hustle of ivies marks it. You can hide there. Also…” The Undertaker blinked again as Tamaki tossed a black choker with a silver dagger pendant towards him. “If Shin comes by here, give that to him. He’ll know what to do. Also, tell him this. Tell him to give a message to the Captain: ‘Please hang tight and wait’.” Tamaki then turned to exit his residence. “I’m counting on you, Undertaker.”

Then she is gone. 

There was silence for several moments as the Undertaker stared at his door that Kuroko Tamaki had just walked out of. Nothing betrayed her presence in his house save for the wet boot prints on his floor, and the leather pouch of money that is currently in his hand. Finally, a smile crept on his face as he eyed the choker with the silver dagger.

“You’re playing an extremely dangerous game here, Kuroko Tamaki.” The Undertaker clicked his tongue. “You can’t afford to play any games here…” He glanced at the materials in a corner that he uses to make his coffins, and sighed, “and honestly, neither can I…”

**XXXXXX**

Nijimura Shuzo coughed harshly as he sat leaning against the thick stone wall, his wrists bound by thick chains, just leaving enough length for him to lay down, but it was pointless. He winced as he pulled on one of his cracked ribs, praying that it isn’t broken. Hell, he could barely feel his legs or even his arms. Those bastards must have dislocated or even broken every single bone in his body.

Nijimura glared at the two guards outside his cell in the dungeons that he could see.

Damn… How pathetic is this? He who had once been a Captain of the Royal Guard now sitting in one of the cells within the dungeons as a prisoner. How they have even found him, he didn’t know. Even still, he had known that it is only a matter of time, as he had been running out of places to hide.

There was the sound of footsteps just then, and Nijimura pricked up his ears, seeing a shadow fall onto the ground on the outside of his cell, and then, a certain green head wearing the black and white uniform of the Royal Guard entered his visage.

“I would like a word with the prisoner.” Midorima Shintaro spoke stiffly to the two guards. “Leave us.”

“Yes sir.” The two guards saluted before leaving.

Midorima waited until their footsteps have died away, and he couldn’t hear anything more before unlocking the cell door with the bunch of keys that he had with him, and entering the cell.

“It’s been awhile, Captain Nijimura.” Midorima said softly, inclining his head to Nijimura politely.

Nijimura coughed. “I’m not your Captain anymore, Midorima,” he said. “What are you doing here? Going to go another round with me—like the way that Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara did when they treated me like some human piñata?” He sneered, and Midorima flinched. “No matter what you do, my answer is still the same—I _don’t know_ where Kuroko Tamaki is! And even if I do, I wouldn’t even tell you!” He spat at the ground. 

Midorima said nothing for several moments before he reached within the folds of his uniform and drew out a familiar looking black choker with a dagger pendant hanging from it. Nijimura’s eyes widened when he recognised that item.

_“I want you to carry on for me.” Nijimura Shuzo told Kuroko Tamaki on his last day as the Captain of the Royal Guard. “I have faith in you, Tamaki. So take this…” He removed the black choker with the dagger pendant from around his neck, placing it around his protégé’s neck. “My old man gave that to me for protection when I’d first left for the military Academy years ago. The dagger is a real dagger, and is meant to be used in times of emergency.” Nijimura smiled at Tamaki. “It had always protected me. Now I’m giving it to you, so that it may protect you. And then maybe, when the time comes, once more…”_

_“…Once more…”_

Nijimura’s eyes were wide opened in horror and terror. Did they get Tamaki? They couldn’t have! She wouldn’t let herself get caught that easily!

“What did you do to her?” Nijimura almost whispered, his eyes wide with fear. “Did you kill her? Answer me, Midorima!” He demanded.

Nijimura’s voice echoed throughout the cell.

Midorima approached Nijimura without any expression visible on his face, kneeling down so that he is at Nijimura’s eye level. “She gave this to me through someone that I’m in contact with.” Midorima told Nijimura quietly. After all, he can never know who is listening. Nijimura was somewhat bewildered even as Midorima placed the choker around Nijimura’s neck silently, letting the dagger pendant rest against his collarbone. “Aomine, Kise and even Murasakibara aren’t the observant type, so they wouldn’t notice that you had something on that you didn’t before should they come again. I also have a message from her.” Midorima paused slightly. “‘Please hang tight and wait’.” Nijimura’s eyes widened in horror. “That is all.” 

Midorima then straightened up.

“Tell her not to come!” Nijimura said quickly. He is no fool; he knew what the Red King and the Royal Guard are up to when they’ve decided to keep him alive for a month for a public execution when most of their executions for the past four years have been carried out within the dungeons of the palace. “I don’t care what happens to me. If she comes…” 

“I have faith in Tamaki.” Midorima said simply. “If she says she will get you out, then she _will._ As her cousin, you should know what she’s capable of if she should put her mind to it. After all, you trained her yourself, did you not, Captain?”

Nijimura was silent. He had been related to Kuroko Tamaki only by marriage through her father’s side. Their parents have been third cousins or something, only related through marriage.

Due to the war with the Kamata West Kingdom over a decade ago however, most of their family have been killed off, thus leaving only Nijimura and Tamaki as the sole survivors, with Nijimura’s father having passed away a little over four years ago. The Nijimura family had been kind of a branch family of the Kuroko clan, thus making Tamaki a member from the main family, and the heiress of the Kuroko swordsmanship style.

“Why are you doing this, Midorima?” Nijimura asked at last, raising his head to meet Midorima’s eyes. He saw the sadness and guilt in the green head’s eyes for a moment before it faded away. “You don’t like what the Royal Guard and the Red King are doing, don’t you? Why don’t you just leave?” 

Midorima sighed. “I don’t know,” he said at last. “I’m not really all that brave, unlike Tamaki and Takao. I’m just…” He struggled with his words. “Never mind…” He shook his head. “Have faith in her, Captain.” Midorima said again. “Tamaki _will_ come for you. Save the kingdom. That is all that I’m asking of you.”

Then he was gone.

* * *

 

_A/N: Can they succeed in rescuing Nijimura? Who or what is really the Undertaker? Is he ally or foe? Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	7. The Red King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki and Takao talked about the Red King--the one currently occupying the throne of Teiko, and just how things have been during their childhood.

**Pairings:** Past Midorima/Tamaki 

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me 

* * *

 

**Chapter Seven: The Red King**

_“Everyone has two faces to themselves—two different sides of the same coin.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

Takao Kazunari was unusually silent as he listened to what Tamaki had to tell him that night as the two were on the graveyard shift for guard duty that night. Not many wanted to take the graveyard shift for guard duty, as it is really creepy to just sit in the silence and listen to the droplets of water dripping from the ceiling to the water puddles. However, taking the graveyard shift also allows them to talk without any fear of anyone from overhearing.

“I see…” Takao murmured, wrapping his arms around his legs. “So Shin-chan…”

Tamaki eyed him from where she is sitting on the crate with her back against the wall, saying nothing for several moments. “You’re not wrong about him,” she said at last. “The Shin that I knew is a good man, if a little eccentric.” She smiled to herself, remembering their Academy days and the weird looks that fellow students often gave them, with the weird things that Midorima often carries around with him. Ever since the Red King had came into power, Tamaki hadn’t seen Midorima listening to that horoscope as avidly as before. “He used to have this weird hobby of collecting the weirdest things, and even follows the daily horoscope reading like it’s the Holy Bible.” She smiled sadly. “That’s…the Shin that I knew.”

Takao sighed. “I don’t know what he’s thinking anymore,” he admitted. “Is he good? Or bad? I don’t know.”

Tamaki shrugged slightly with one shoulder, not really looking all that bothered. “I don’t know. But I think that everyone has two sides to them—good and evil. I won’t call ourselves righteous and stuff—heavens know that we’ve done some pretty bad stuff ourselves throughout the past four years. Everyone has two faces to themselves—two different sides of the same coin. I think that people are like that.” She looked at Takao who looked really upset. “But at the very least, I think you and the others can rest assured that Shin isn’t like them. If he is as heartless as what the entire kingdom assume, he wouldn’t have begged me to save you and the rest of his squad. Besides, I think I kind of understand what he’s thinking.” Tamaki admitted. “It’s just like when the Red King had first came into power. We can’t leave. I don’t think you have any idea how cruel and merciless that the Red King could be.”

“I think I got an idea of just how cruel he can be.” Takao murmured, recalling faintly his time spent in captivity before Tamaki had broken him out. “Why did things turn out this way? Teiko used to be so peaceful. We never had to fear for our lives to this extend before. Even if we win, can we really return the kingdom to what it had once been? The damage is too great.”

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “There isn’t some definite right or wrong that everyone lives by,” she said at last. “You gotta make your own ‘right’ in this world, and live by your own rules.” She tightened her arms around her knees. “I think that people’s lives are like this.” She admitted.

There were the sounds of soft footsteps approaching them just then, and both Tamaki and Takao turned only to see Shigehiro and Haizaki walking towards them. Tamaki and Takao nodded to them in acknowledgement.

It had been this way ever since Tamaki and Haizaki have successfully managed to escape from the Royal City and the Royal Guard with the help of Tamaki’s division. Whenever either one of them had something to tell the other three without letting the entire base knows, they would usually use the graveyard shift for it, since they are usually the ones taking the shift.

“…I’ve been asking around.” Haizaki was the first one to break the silence. “No sign yet.”

Shigehiro frowned, looking concerned and worried. What with one thing and the next… “It’s been four years, Tamaki,” he said, turning towards the teal haired girl. “Do you think he’s still alive?”

Tamaki nodded. “Yes, I definitely think he’s still alive,” she responded. “You wouldn’t want to kill your best asset.” She pointed out. Out of everyone in the Royal Guard, she knew best how criminals and civilians think. It is her job as the head of Intelligence after all when she was still with the Royal Guard. “And I know Seiki. He wouldn’t want to just kill his brother like that. He will want to torment him."

At this point, Tamaki looked worried. It is _what_ the Crown Prince is currently going through that had her worried. With how twisted that the Red King is, she wouldn’t put it past him to torture his own twin, just to get back at him for having what he _should_ have but couldn’t, due to reasons.

“He will want Sei to see just how his beloved kingdom go downhill, and his former loyal subjects become as twisted and corrupted as Seiki himself. And yet, Sei can do _nothing_ at all. He’s that twisted.” Tamaki admitted. “And _that_ is what worries me.”

No one knew what to say for several moments.

“Wow.” Shigehiro said at last. “But it still amazes me how you can tell the difference between the two princes. I mean, not even I know that there are actually two princes—twins, until you told me.”

Tamaki shrugged. “It isn’t something that is widely known. You can say that it is the royal family’s dark secret,” she admitted. “I don’t agree with how the late king and queen have decided to ‘deal’ with…the problem, but whatever the case, what’s done is done. And honestly, if I hadn’t known Sei as well as I did, not even I would have realised that the one on the throne isn’t him.” She admitted. “And besides, I knew Seiki when we were children. Back then, he was confined in the unused wing of the palace. The only ones who had visited at that time have been just myself and Sei.”

Takao was confused. He had been the only one apart from Shigehiro and Haizaki who knew that there have been royal twins, and that the Red King isn’t the prince that they knew. Tamaki didn’t want to let anyone else know, as it only puts the life and the safety of the real prince at risk if it ever got out. And even so, Tamaki rarely talks about the Red King that she’d known as a child. 

“The king and queen never visited him?” Takao asked, confused. “I mean… They’re his parents, aren’t they?”

Tamaki didn’t know what to say to that. “…Yes. Which is precisely the fact why they would rather treat him like he don’t exist, and confined him as a prisoner, rather than admit to the kingdom that their first born—the legal Crown Prince is insane and a born psycho, even as a child,” she said bitterly, some of the bitterness and contempt for the late king and queen with how they have treated this matter coming out. “And honestly, the fact that they didn’t drown him as a child when they have realised that Seiki isn’t fit to be the Crown Prince is already a miracle in itself. Though I think that maybe my father had something to do with it." 

“The queen wouldn’t do something like that!” Haizaki said immediately, jumping to the defence of the late royal couple. “Nor would the king!”

“Are you sure?” Shigehiro asked his best friend shrewdly. “We’ve been in the Royal Guard as long as Tamaki. We know what goes on behind the scenes better than anyone else, as part of the Intelligence Division. The citizens and the common soldiers see the faces that the king and queen use. But behind the scenes, we know that they’re as human as the rest of us. Imagine the humiliation and the dishonour that it would bring Teiko should neighbouring nations and the lords learn that the true Crown Prince—the first born to the throne is unfit to rule. First borns get everything, Shogo. It had been an ancient law since the inception of Teiko.”

None of them know what to say to that. It had been a law that lay unchanged throughout the years ever since Teiko’s inception during the Dark Ages. It is true that it had always been the first borns of the family that get everything—no matter the gender. It is why Tamaki had been the heiress of her family, and later the head when her parents have passed away, and why she could control her life the way she did even as a child.

If neighbouring nations ever learnt the truth about the first-born Prince, especially the Kamata West Kingdom, Teiko’s reputation will be torn to shreds.

“Even the king and queen are human too, Shogo-kun.” Tamaki reminded the silver haired teen. “They can make mistakes. I often visited the palace as a child. My parents worked there during their time as part of the Royal Guard before the war. Sei was lonely. So the king and queen often invited me to the palace to play with him, seeing as how the queen had been my aunt. I met Seiki at that time too.” Tamaki admitted. “That was a few months before the king and queen ordered him to be confined in the unused wing of the palace—just before they made a public announcement to the public about the Crown Prince.”

In Teiko, the royal family only made an official announcement about the heir to the throne when the prince reaches the age of five. This is to prevent assassination attempts, as even within Teiko, not everyone wishes for the royal family to live a long life. 

“What was he like?” Takao asked at last. “The Red King, I mean.” 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “…Terrifying, even at the mere age of five,” she admitted. “Even as a child, Seiki is twisted by nature—he enjoys hurting small animals and terrorising everyone around him. Even _I_ was scared of him. So were his parents. I think even Sei is too. But it is the fact that Seiki is his twin that made him keep going back. He even dragged me with him. Then when Sei and Seiki approaches their fifth birthday, and thus, with the date of the public announcement fast approaching, the king and queen have him confined in the unused wing of the palace. About a year later, they have him moved to the Forbidden Forest under the watch of a guard, and I hadn’t seen him since then.”

Tamaki looked up at the faces of her friends. “By birthright, Seiki _is_ the Crown Prince. But due to his twisted mind and dark nature, the king and queen have him locked away. If I look at it from their point of view, if Seiki ever becomes the king, he will only lead Teiko to ruin—like what is happening now. You can say that they did the right thing. As far as anyone in the nation is aware, there is only one prince. About two years ago, when I left the Royal City and the Royal Guard, it was around that time when I realised that Seiki had escaped captivity, and had taken the place of the real prince. I’ve been trying to find him since then. But when even my friends started acting not like how they’ve been when we were first assigned to bodyguard detail for the Crown Prince, I don’t even know who I can trust anymore.”

Tamaki met Haizaki’s eyes at that point in time. He looked particularly solemn, and Tamaki knew that he is recalling the time when they have both made their escape from the Royal City and the palace. 

Haizaki had been hiding outside the audience chamber when the Red King had screamed for the guards, and he had assisted Tamaki long enough in holding off the regular soldiers of the Royal Army before the rest of the Intelligence Unit had came to their commander’s rescue. They have managed to make their way out of the palace—no one knew the secret passageways of the castle better than Tamaki herself. 

But they have run into Kise and Aomine on the way. Haizaki had shot at Kise with his emergency handgun, and it is only due to the blonde being taken by surprise that had allowed Haizaki to take him down that easily. Aomine is another matter. They have barely escaped with their lives intact, and after escaping the Royal City, they have then headed to where Tamaki knew where Shigehiro had been hiding with the rest of the rebel forces.

“…Will Nijimura-san know where the real prince is being held?” Shigehiro asked at last. “I mean, he is the only one apart from ourselves who knew that there are two princes, right?”

Tamaki nodded her head. “You can say that he is our babysitter when Sei and I were small,” she admitted. “He knew about Seiki. Hence, when the Red King first came into power, chances are that Shu-nii suspected that the one on the throne isn’t Sei at all. Probably, it is why the Red King gave the order to hunt him down.”

“If we can save Nijimura-san, he can not only help us with our forces, but if he also knew where the real prince is being held…” Takao trailed off, and Tamaki nodded. “This war will be over.”

“Yes, but to rescue him successfully, we need _their_ help.” Shigehiro admitted. He then turned towards Tamaki. “Any word from them yet? We only got three weeks left to prepare.” He said in concern.

The rescue plan that Tamaki had drafted out and had gone through with the entire base nearly three times is flawless, and Shigehiro honestly couldn’t see it failing. But the success of it really depends on those four, and if they can find them.

“It should be soon.” Tamaki mused. “They should be seeing it soon.” 

 **XXXXXX**  

Hayama Kotaro was keeping his head down, careful to not let the passing soldiers take notice of him, a full bag of groceries in his arms. Next to him, Nebuya was in as much the same state, only carrying many more things than Hayama does. The two males barely noticed the fact that Mibuchi had stopped walking, and was looking at something on the wall that leads to the alley.

“Mibuchi, what’s wrong?” Nebuya asked in a low voice, approaching the dark haired young man who was staring at something on the wall. Kotaro and Nebuya saw the same thing that Mibuchi did at the same time.

A curious symbol was drawn on the wall that looked rather like squiggles done by a child—hence, no one was paying much attention to it. But the three males knew better than that. They’ve seen this symbol before. And they know what it means. 

“Reo-nee…” Hayama murmured, glancing at Mibuchi who nodded grimly. If Kuroko Tamaki is calling for them for help, it probably means trouble.

“Let’s get Hanamiya.” Mibuchi said at last. “Tamaki needs us.”

* * *

_A/N: I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	8. Lilium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebels concocted a daring plan to break out Nijimura on the day of the execution. Meanwhile, Midorima seems to be struggling with himself and his decisions, and when the Red King confronted him, he then has to make a decision that might cost him his life...

**Pairings:**  Past Midorima/Tamaki 

 **Warnings:**  AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:**  I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Lilium**  

 _“Justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others. You will lose everything if you can’t keep it up.” - Kuroko Tamaki_  

**XXXXXX**

Kise Ryota entered the audience chamber, his boots making light tapping sounds on the ground, even with the heavy red carpet covering the ground. The King of Teiko sat on his throne, looking down at Kise even as he approached, with the king’s ever silent bodyguard standing by his side.

“My Lord…” Kise spoke up, and the King raised an eyebrow before Kise took that as his cue to speak. “One of my men found this when he was patrolling.” The blonde held up a piece of paper on which was scribbled something that looked remarkably like a drawing of some sort. Mayuzumi Chihiro approached Kise to take the piece of paper before handing it to the king. “He didn’t think too much of it at first—thinking of it as some child’s scribbles. But he got suspicious when he saw the same picture in several villages and towns.” Kise bit on his lower lip. “We think that it’s  _her.”_  

Or more like Aomine got suspicious when Kise’s man had entered the Commanders’ Room to give his report earlier, and the blue haired man had then told Kise to report it to the king himself. Even from their time in the Academy, Kuroko Tamaki had ranked top in Strategy Planning and Academics. Several of the code languages that the Royal Guard and the Royal Army uses today have been developed by the former head of Intelligence.

“…I see.” The king had a slight smirk tugging at the end of his lips. “She’s summoning them.” He said without a care in the world, much to Kise’s surprise.

“Do you think that this is about Nijimura-san, My Lord?” Kise questioned. “Should we step up security around the Royal City?”

“It won’t be needed, Ryota.” The king said, his sole visible eye glinting with anticipation. “She’s not attempting a breakout. She’s gearing up for a  _fight.”_

**XXXXXX**

Hanamiya Makoto sneezed even as he shivered, wrapping his coat tightly around his body to prevent the cold winds from reaching him even as he followed his former comrades around.

It is currently late at night, and not a single soul was around, thus creating an almost creepy atmosphere. Honestly, if Hanamiya hadn’t been more worried about soldiers stumbling upon them, he would be bothered by it.

“It’s cold…” Hayama Kotaro breathed onto his hands to warm himself up.

“Damn that Tamaki…!” Nebuya growled to himself. “Couldn’t she have made it easier to find her  _or_  their freaking base after leaving us that message all over Teiko? We’ll get ourselves found by the Royal Army or heaven forbid, the  _Royal Guard_  sooner or later if—”

“I see that you’re as loud as ever.”

As one, the four young men got into battle ready stances, with one hand on their individual weapons as their eyes flickered around in suspicion for any sign of an enemy. Mibuchi Reo was the first to notice the teal haired young woman stepping out from within the dark shadows of the nearby alley—almost melting from the shadows itself. Her dark clothing didn’t help any matters in helping to camouflage her. In fact, her teal hair is the only thing that stood out in the darkness—once they actually  _see_  her, that is. 

“Tamaki…!” Mibuchi sighed in relief, relaxing his stance. “You’re as difficult to see as always.” He joked.

It is a running joke amongst the Royal Guard before everything had happened that the head of Intelligence is almost like a phantom in itself.

“Long time no see.” Kuroko Tamaki nodded to the four of them, a small smile tugging at the end of her lips. “About time though. I was wondering how long it would take you to see the message that I’ve left you, and if you will even remember what it meant.”

“We’ve been in hiding too, you know?” Hanamiya grumbled. “More importantly, what is it?”

Tamaki sighed. “It isn’t something that should be talked about out here,” she said at last. “Come with me. Kiyoshi’s here too. There’s a lot to talk about.”

“Teppei’s here too?” Hayama asked even as they followed Tamaki into the dark alley.

“Yeah.” Tamaki nodded even as she knelt down by the manhole cover, rapping onto it four times. “I’m calling in one of those favours.” She told them even as the manhole cover moved and opened, with a dark head popping out of it, much to their surprise. “I need your help.”

* * *

“Are they  _fucking insane?!”_  Hanamiya roared an hour and a half later, with spittle almost flying from his mouth, slamming his hands so hard onto the table that it almost cracked. Shigehiro who is also sitting at the same table winced and hastily straightened the water jug before it falls over.  _“Why_  are they executing Nijimura-san? What did he do?”

“Since  _when_  does the Royal Guard  _or_  the Red King need a reason to kill someone?” Hyuuga grunted, an angry scowl on his face. “Surely the few hundred deaths happening left, right and center for the past four years must tell you something about them by now?”

The four remaining members of the Crownless Generals—the few soldiers out there that are quite possibly the only ones almost equal in power and strength to the Generation of Miracles were pretty amazed and surprised when Tamaki had brought them down to their base. Honestly, who would build a headquarters in the  _sewers_  of all places? To their credit however, the headquarters is kept clean and smell-free, and even had lanterns hung everywhere—powered by fuel or candles so that they could see where they’re going.

Kiyoshi had greeted his old friends with his usual smile, though that smile is a little strained, especially with everything that they’ve been going through. Honestly, everyone has been looking a little haggard these days, with dark bags visible beneath their eyes.

Tamaki had been the one to fill the remaining four members of the Crownless Generals in on everything that had been happening lately—as much like themselves, the four of them have also been in hiding from the Royal Guard and the Royal Army. Unlike them however, they’ve been living pretty isolated lives—living far away from people so as to prevent the chances of some soldier accidentally stumbling across them. Hence why it had taken them so long to even catch sight of Tamaki’s ‘message’. 

“The execution is in two days.” Haizaki told them wearily, rubbing his temples to ease his headache. “We were despairing of ever finding the four of you. Tamaki has a plan to break Nijimura-san out. But we need your help.”

Hanamiya scowled before being tugged back down onto his seat by Mibuchi. The raven-haired young man looked at Tamaki in the eye before speaking. “What do you need from us, Tamaki?” Mibuchi asked seriously. He has faith in Tamaki’s strategies and plans, since he has no memory of any of them ever failing before—ever since his time served in the Royal Guard. 

“What the four of you do best.” Tamaki said at once. “Deceit and Deception.” Mibuchi’s lips curled slightly as he thinks that he might have an idea what Tamaki’s plan to get Nijimura out is. “I have an insider within the Royal City who can get those of us whose faces are too well-known straight into the execution site.”

“We’re going to be up against the Royal Guard, aren’t we?” Mibuchi sighed. “Even as much as I don’t want to die, even I know that we can’t just leave things in the kingdom the way they are now. Besides…”

“We owe Nijimura-san lots too.” Nebuya growled. “We might be lots of things, but we aren’t ingrates.” He exchanged looks with his friends who nodded, and he turned towards Tamaki. “We’re in.”

 **XXXXXX**  

“It’s tomorrow.” Midorima told Nijimura as he stood in front of him in his cell. The green haired commander had sent off the two guards guarding Nijimura’s cell, stating that he wants a few words with the ‘criminal’. 

Nijimura coughed, spitting out some crimson liquid that looked even more ominous on the cold stone floor of his cell, the iron shackles binding his wrists to the wall behind him. “I know,” he croaked, feeling almost like every single bone in his body is broken several times over—with just how often that the other commanders of the Royal Guard save for Midorima have been using him as some human piñata. “It might sound strange to you, Midorima, but I…do not fear death.”

Midorima’s lips twitched. Where had he heard that same thing before? 

“Anger. Deceit. Vengeance. Hatred.” Nijimura lifted his head weakly to face Midorima, and it took every ounce of self-composure on Midorima’s part to refrain from cringing at the multiple bruises that he could see on the usually handsome face of the former Commander of the Royal Guard. “In a world such as ours, sometimes, anger is the only way to survive. I’ve taught you that before, Midorima.” He coughed harshly, cringing as he pulled on some of his broken ribs. “From time to time, a life in darkness can bring you courage.”

Midorima said nothing for several moments. “…If you see her, tell her that I’m sorry,” he said at last.

Nijimura stared at him. “Midorima, what—”

“Shintaro, what are you doing in here?” A cool voice spoke just then, and Midorima stiffened in fear before he turned around. There, standing at the entrance of the opened cell door was the Red King himself. Only without the usual presence of his bodyguard.

“My Lord.” Midorima fought to keep the distaste and venom from showing on his face or even in his voice. And with just how long that he had been keeping this façade up, it is even easy for him to lie to  _himself._  “I just thought that I should make sure that the criminal is still alive, especially after what Aomine had done earlier.”

“I see.” The Red King had a devious smirk on his face. “Leave us.” He ordered. “I would like a word with the criminal alone. You should go and make sure that the patrols are doing their duty.” 

Midorima hesitated for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at Nijimura before he nodded and saluted the Red King before leaving the cell. The Red King entered the cell, waiting for the low tapping sounds of Midorima’s boots echoing in the distance to fade before he spoke, a cruel smirk on his face. “It’s been a long time, Shuzo.”

Nijimura snarled at the Red King, a look of venom and hatred visible in his eyes. “What did you do to the real prince?” he demanded. “Where is he?”

The smirk on the Red King’s face spread even further. “Why am I not surprised that you know that I’m not the prince that Teiko had idolised for over a decade?” he drawled. “You. And Tamaki. You both are merely one of the few who could actually tell us apart.” He smirked at Nijimura’s enraged expression. “My brother… All I can say is that he’s still alive, don’t worry.” A dark smirk curled at the end of his lips. “And having a taste of what  _I_  had to live with for nearly all my life!” 

“You’ll be sorry for this, Seiki!” Nijimura snarled. “You won’t get away with it!”

“For someone who’s about to die tomorrow, you’re pretty lively.” The Red King drawled, not feeling concerned in the least.

Nijimura glared at the Red King. “…I understand now that there are people who didn’t fear death, but instead falter at the thought of living,” he said at last. “Back then… I didn’t understand how people would want to die so badly. I just…don’t get it. But now… I understand now that there are some things that are worse than death.” He admitted, before he glared at the Red King. “They will stop you. I don’t care whether I survive or not. I couldn’t care less—not when it is the fate of the kingdom on the line here! Mark my words,  _they_  will stop you. You’ll pay for your sins against the kingdom in blood!”

 **XXXXXX**  

The plaza of the Royal City were packed with spectators by the time that it had reached ten in the morning—with both nobles and commoners crowding the square. There, in the center of the square was a raised platform where a tall wooden beam was situated. When the Red King had came into power, this platform had served as the public execution site for some of the more serious ‘offenders’, with execution notices being sent out at least a month prior before the actual execution date.

Mothers covered their children’s eyes, and averted their faces with slight guilt as the one to be executed that day was led—or rather,  _dragged_  to the platform, and forced to stand at the wooden beam with his back to it, even as a soldier tied his hands and legs tightly with rope to prevent escape.

Nijimura Shuzo glared at the soldiers, still with the same bright fire burning in his eyes, despite the multiple bruises and abrasions all over his body. The once pristine white shirt that he had been wearing is now caked with dried blood and dirt, and is even opened at the neck, exposing his chest slightly that were littered all over with purple bruises. Dried blood was also caking the side of his face.

The Head of the Covert Ops of the Royal Guard, Aomine Daiki stepped onto the platform with an arrogant smirk, decked out in the black and white uniform of the Royal Guard, his sword by his hip. The whispers of the crowd died down.

“Citizens of Teiko!” He announced over the crowd in a loud and clear voice. “We are gathered here today to witness the execution of one who dared to defile the name of our beloved king, and who dared to go against the laws of Teiko. Let this be a reminder to all of you,” Aomine’s eyes bored unforgivingly down onto the crowd who averted their gazes, “We will tolerate no one breaking the laws of Teiko or even defying the will of the king!” He then stepped off the raised platform and nodded to a nearby masked soldier who is currently armed with a sword.

Mothers quickly covered the eyes of their children even as the soldier stepped onto the platform, his boots making light tapping sounds on the wood before he stood in front of Nijimura. The former Commander glared up at the soldier even as he raised his sword high above his head, and then, the sword came swinging down…onto the iron shackles binding his ankles, thus shattering it. 

Nijimura’s eyes widened in shock, and then, he can only stare as his supposed-to-be executioner turned and threw his sword—blade first, straight towards Aomine Daiki who isn’t standing too far away. The dark skinned man deflected the blade easily with the back of his hand.

It was then when all Hell broke loose.

From within the spectators, and even from the shattering wood of the coffins, several people—ranging from teenagers to young adults, sprang out, armed with weapons, and a steel glint in their eyes as they started exchanging blows with the soldiers that have tried to stop them.

The executioner tore off his mask and the uniform that he is wearing, revealing a black tee and cargo pants beneath, and he drew out a sword hidden at the back of his waist. Ogiwara Shigehiro placed two fingers into his mouth and whistled shrilly even as he cut down two soldiers from the Royal Army approaching him.

“Ogiwara?” Nijimura muttered in disbelief. He felt his bonds loosening just then, and turned his head slightly over his shoulder only to see a petite teal haired girl standing behind him, cutting through the ropes with a survival knife. “Tamaki?”

“Long time no see, Shu-nii.” Tamaki smiled a small smile at Nijimura even as her knife sliced through the ropes binding Nijimura’s wrists before she then got to work on the ropes around his ankles. “We’re getting you out of here!”

“Kuroko Tamaki…!” Kise growled before he leapt onto the platform to intercept his former instructor, but he was blocked by a tall gray haired young man, also armed with a sword.

“I don’t think so.” Haizaki Shogo had a sneer on his face even as he blocked Kise’s sword seemingly effortlessly. “Your fight is with me.”

“Shogo-kun?” Kise had an ugly scowl on his face as he faced his once rival. “Do you think that you can beat me, a member of the Generation of Miracles, and one of the Royal Guard’s commanders?” He declared arrogantly.

“I know who and what you are. You don’t have to announce it every five minutes.” Haizaki was annoyed. “As for your last sentence…” Haizaki’s eyes narrowed even as he slashed down at Kise with tremendous speed that most could only see as a blur. Kise barely managed to dodge it just in time, with the tip of Haizaki’s blade just ripping through his uniform. “Do you care to try me?” Haizaki challenged dangerously.

“So the traitors returned.” Aomine had an ugly scowl on his face as he faced Hanamiya Makoto and Kiyoshi Teppei.

“I don’t want to hear that from you.” Kiyoshi had a frown on his face. “Besides, I got a few debts that I want you to pay in full—especially for what you’ve done to us!”

“Hold up, Goody Two Shoes.” Hanamiya scowled. “He’s mine!”

The end of a whip wrapped around the blade that Aomine had in his hands just then, also giving him a good sting at his hands, causing him to curse and nurse his injuries. Aida Riko caught the sword even as it flew towards her.

“What are you doing?” Riko demanded even as she threw the sword towards a nearby soldier, with the blade sinking deep into his throat like a knife through butter. “We’re leaving! We’ve achieved our objective!”

Within the screaming crowd, Kiyoshi and Hanamiya spied the forms of Ogiwara and Tamaki supporting Nijimura as they blended together with the crowd, heading towards the nearest entrance of their hideout. 

“We don’t have a choice.” Kiyoshi frowned, removing two smoke bombs from within his pocket. “Let’s go!”

“Don’t order me around.” Hanamiya scowled before Kiyoshi threw down the smoke bombs that enveloped the entire execution site. When the dark smoke dispersed, all the rebels were gone.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when Haizaki had walked into the Phantom base, covered in cuts and blood. Nearly everyone was gathered in the eating area, nursing some sort of injury that they’ve gotten during the rescue operation earlier, though it doesn’t seem to be anything too serious. The only ones missing have been Sakurai and Nijimura—and Haizaki could only assume that Sakurai is currently tending to Nijimura’s injuries, as who knows what the guy had been through at the hands of their enemies?

“Did you kill him?” was the first thing that Shigehiro asked the moment that he’d laid eyes on Haizaki.

“No. I wasn’t about to hang around there and wait for Kise’s backup to arrive.” Haizaki scowled. “Besides, the only way that I’ll get to kill him is on an one-on-one battle.” He admitted. “He’s one of the Generation of Miracles for a reason, despite being the weakest. Furthermore, he’s grown stronger from the last time when we’d faced them.”

“We need to train more.” Nebuya grunted from next to Shigehiro, pressing a bloodstained cloth against the gash by his side. “We need to get stronger.”

“Amen to that.” Riko sighed, currently bandaging the deep gash on Hyuuga’s arm.

“Well, the Royal Guard will be hunting us down more than before with the latest stunt that we’ve pulled.” Tamaki sighed. “But we’re one step closer to our goal.” She exchanged looks with Shigehiro and Haizaki.

“By the way, where’s Takao?” Miyaji asked from where he is nursing a cut on his arm. “I hadn’t seen him since earlier.”

Tamaki, Haizaki and Shigehiro exchanged startled looks between themselves. “He’s—”

Sakurai chose that moment to step out from the infirmary just then, and all of them got up from their seats, worried looks on their faces. The brunette held up his hands. “He’s all right now,” he reassured, and there were sighs of relief. “He’s just severely dehydrated and malnourished. I’ve put him on a drip, and he’ll be fine once he gets some food and drinks in his system.”

Kagami got up just then, taking that as his cue to do his part. “I’ll prepare some food for him then,” he said briskly, excited to have a chance to use the kitchen. “Maybe something filling and nutritious?” He suggested, glancing at Sakurai only to be given an approving nod. 

Mitobe got up as well, and next to him, Koganei grinned at Kagami. “Mitobe says that he’ll help you.” Koganei chirped, and Kagami sweat dropped. Since when did Mitobe  _said_  that? “It’ll be faster, right?"

Kagami sighed and started to walk towards the kitchen area with Mitobe following him.

“What else, Sakurai?” Shigehiro asked their doctor, and everyone’s attention turned back to the brunette who looked extremely self-conscious. “What did they do to him?”

Sakurai looked concerned at this point in time, and glanced at Tamaki who had a grim expression on her face. Apparently, the teal haired girl had a few good guesses as to what the Royal Guard—or more specifically, the commanders and the Red King have done to her paternal cousin.

“He had shown some signs of severe torture.” Sakurai admitted at last reluctantly.

Angry scowls adorned the faces of everyone at this point.

“I should have done more to them.” Nebuya growled, scowling in anger.

Tamaki rubbed her temples tiredly. “…Is there no end to the crimes that they’ve capable of?” she asked at last.

“I think the question here, Kuroko, is what  _aren’t_  they capable of doing.” Hyuuga said wearily.

Imayoshi frowned. “Sakurai, what kind of torture?” he asked carefully.

“The physical type.” Sakurai looked concerned. “There are some cracks in his arms and ribs. Five of his ribs are also broken. He’s lucky that none of them pierced his lungs. There are also hairline cracks all down his legs, and he’s also dislocated his left shoulder.” Sakurai ticked off the number of injuries on his fingers, ignoring the winces that the others around him were giving with each injury that he’d listed. “It is almost like they’d used Nijimura-san as some kind of human piñata.” Sakurai frowned at that. “There are internal bleeding throughout his body, but I can fix that easily. Also, some of his bones need to be re-broken and set properly once he had his strength up to a minimum—particularly the ones in his fingers. With proper treatment, he should be fine in a month or two.” 

Wakamatsu winced. “Ouch,” he muttered, having to imagine having at least half of the bones in his body broken all at once.

Haizaki rubbed his temples tiredly. “Although I’ll prefer it that Nijimura-san isn’t touched at all, I’ll rather that he go through physical torture than psychological torture,” he said at last. Psychological torture is often worse than physical torture, as it can haunt the victim for  _years._  Their former captain is even luckier that he hasn’t been  _raped._  

“I guess so.” Tamaki muttered absently, and Haizaki knew at this point that Tamaki is of the same mindset that he is. 

“But he’ll recover, right?” Izuki asked with concern.

“Well, he’s alive at least.” Sakurai said uncomfortably. “I’ve put him on anaesthetic and some medicine to help him to sleep. It’s the best thing for him right now—sleep can help him to recover faster. So I’m sorry, but I can’t allow any visitors until tomorrow.” He added sternly.

“Well, he’s alive at least.” Riko said at last after a long uneasy silence. “We should be happy about that.” She tried to cheer them up. “But…” She bit on her lip. “I guess we really should be prepared for a full-out war from here.” She admitted. 

“But I still don’t understand.” Mibuchi admitted. “What’s gotten into the prince? Whoever the person sitting on the throne is, I don’t know who he is, but he’s not the prince.” He declared. “He’s not acting like the man we used to know, and I want to know why.”

Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged glances.

“When you choose to live, you also choose to die.” Imayoshi muttered. “So would you call what you’re doing right now ‘living’? The only way to be alive is to not be dead—or in other terms—to deny death. But that’s impossible, isn’t it?” He looked from face to face. “You have to one day accept the fact that you are but mortal, and that you will, someday in the future, die. That is the way of all things living.”

“Besides, they—all of us—we’ve all been planning this war for a long time.” Tamaki sighed, curling her fingers together before her mouth. “We are just people living in the same kingdom that had been continuously ravaged by battles and more bloodshed. All of us just fighting to see another day. So why does it always comes down to war?” She sighed. No one knew what to say to that. “Anyway, after death, we are neither soldier, rebel or even criminal. We are just corpses. It is that simple.” 

 **XXXXXX**  

Midorima whistled lightly before a pure white pigeon hopped onto his windowsill, cooing lightly at the green head. Midorima tied a small tube to the pigeon’s leg that held out his leg in response. But before the bird could fly off, a dagger flew from out of nowhere, striking the pigeon in the heart. 

Startled, Midorima turned around, one hand on his sword, only for his face to pale when he saw the Red King entering his chambers with Mayuzumi close behind him as usual. “I knew it. So you’re the traitor, Shintaro.” The Red King sneered. 

Midorima showed nothing on his face even as he let his right hand fall from the hilt of his sword, and his left slip the message from the bloodied mess that is once the pigeon on his windowsill.

So this day has come at last…

“You took a vow to protect the royal family and to serve the king from the day when you’ve joined the Royal Guard.” The Red King sneered. “You dare to break your vow, and betray the king?” 

Midorima met the eyes of the Red King fearlessly. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re not the real prince,” he said, and the sole visible eye of the Red King narrowed dangerously. “If you had been the real prince, you wouldn’t have devastated this kingdom to the point that hundreds if not thousands of people are starving to death every day! That is not something that the prince I knew would do!”

“Fool!” The Red King thundered. “What I did made the kingdom more powerful and prosperous—”

“At the price of us losing our souls and pride as the Royal Guard!” Midorima snapped. “You’ve dragged the once proud name and honour of the Royal Guard through the mud!” He thundered. “We’ve once been the pride of the kingdom. Everyone wishes to be like us. But now, you’ve turned the Royal Guard into nothing more than tyrants and monsters!” He thundered. “Tamaki is right. She always had been. I only wish that I had the courage to follow her back then.”

The Red King sneered. “Chihiro.” He motioned for his bodyguard who moved towards Midorima without a single hint of emotion visible in those blank gray eyes, drawing his sword.

“I’m not going to resist or fight back.” Midorima met the eyes of the Red King fearlessly before his eyes flickered towards Mayuzumi. “I know that I will die one day the day when I decided to help Tamaki and her group—whether at the hands of the common people or at your hands. It is nothing less than what I deserved after having done as much as I’d done for the past four years. But know this, Red King.” Midorima narrowed his eyes at the Red King that bear such a strong resemblance to the prince that he’d vowed to protect and follow. “I know Kuroko Tamaki. She’s strong. Once she wants something,  _nothing_  will stop her. She  _will_  find the real prince. She will be the one to save us all!”

Then, the blade came swinging down.

* * *

Midorima lay on the floor of his room half-an-hour later, choking on his own blood and struggling to breathe even with the deep gash on his throat. Truly, the Red King had his own wicked sense of humour. He doesn’t just want Midorima to die—he wants him to die a painful death.

The door of his room creaked opened just then, and there was a horrified gasp—a voice that Midorima is familiar with.

Cool hands were turning him over the next moment, and Midorima was soon staring up at the worried face of Takao Kazunari who is currently dressed in the uniform of one of the palace’s servants, along with a peaked cap to hide his face. The raven-haired teen removed his cap as he hesitated, his hands hovering over Midorima’s body, unsure of what to do.

“Ta…ka…o…” Midorima breathed, holding out his right hand that is slick red with his blood, and Takao grasped hold of Midorima’s bloody hand with both of his.

“I’m getting you out of here!” Takao said desperately. “We’ll get you help! Just…hang on…!” Tears were almost spilling from his eyes.

Midorima shook his head, with this small action actually causing him to cough out more blood, with the crimson liquid spilling from his lips, much to Takao’s horror. “Leave…me…!” he rasped. “Get out of here…yourself. You can’t do…anything more…for me…”

“Shin-chan…”

“If this is my…punishment…so be it…” Midorima rasped. “Takao… Help Tamaki to the best of…your ability… You…and Otsubo…and Kimura and…Miyaji… The four of you…must live on…! Save this kingdom… Save the prince…!”

Takao shook his head frantically, tears almost spilling from his eyes. “No…! Shin-chan, you saved our lives! Kimura, Otsubo and Miyaji would have died in that village fire if you hadn’t saved them! I would have gotten sold off as a slave if you and Tamaki hadn’t saved me! You saved all our lives as well when you’d asked Tamaki to save us and to get us out of the Royal Guard and the Royal City two and a half years ago!” Takao gritted his teeth. “I don’t care what people said about you! Midorima Shintaro isn’t an unfeeling man! Not the Shin-chan that I knew! Not the Shin-chan that I’ve vowed to follow to my death! You wouldn’t have risked your life to save us if you are! Don’t die, Shin-chan! I hadn’t repaid my debt to you yet!”

“…Your debt…had already been repaid…a long time ago…”

“Shin-chan…” Takao looked desperate.  _“Please…_  Don’t die…” He pleaded. “What am I going to tell Tamaki? You can’t die…! Please…!”

Midorima smiled a small smile at the mere mention of the teal haired girl. In several ways, he had still loved her. She had never changed ever since their time in the Academy. She had never become a monster like the rest of them, despite her skill. But he isn’t the man whom he had been when he was still in the Academy.

Not any longer.

“…Tell her…that I’m sorry…for everything…” Midorima rasped. “Protect her… Takao… Watch…over her…for me…”

His words were almost slurring, as his eyes fluttered, almost closing.

Takao shook his head desperately. “Tell her that yourself,” he said with sheer desperation in his voice.  _“You’re_  the one that she wants, not me! Please… For her sake at least… Don’t leave us behind…! Don’t die…!”

His tears fell onto his hand just then, surprising Takao himself.

Why is this happening?

He tried to stop a straggled sob from escaping, but failed. 

He didn’t know what to do to save Midorima. 

He  _couldn’t_  save him. 

Takao looked at Midorima in desperation, his vision almost blurring because of his tears, looking at the blood pooling around Midorima’s body, the blood seeping from the deep gash in his throat like a fountain even as Midorima coughed, his life slowly seeping away from him. 

Takao gave out a straggled sob, laying one hand on a cool forehead that would soon have no warmth left, and his voice almost cracked as he spoke. 

“Shin-chan… Wake up…” Tears fell onto Midorima’s face as Takao bent over his body, trying his hardest to stop his tears from flowing, but failed. A sob tore from his throat.  _“Please…_  Don’t sleep… Stay awake… Please…”

It isn’t fair.

This can’t be happening. 

Midorima rasped for breath even as his eyes fluttered opened weakly, revealing slightly glazed over and unfocused pupils, seemingly seeing nothing for several moments. 

“Shin-chan… Please…” Takao sobbed. “Don’t leave us behind…! Tamaki… She’s still waiting for you…!”

“…It is…too late…” Midorima rasped weakly, crimson blood spilling over his lips with each spoken word. “I…broke her trust when I…betrayed the people of the kingdom and my honour…and broke the vow that I swore…to the prince when we were…assigned to be his guards…” He coughed. “I…can’t be the man that she wants any longer… I’m sorry…” 

“Shin-chan…” Takao tried to keep his voice from shaking. He squeezed Midorima’s right hand that was slowly growing colder by the minute. “I…”

“…Protect her… Takao… Watch over…her…” Midorima wheezed even as he turned unseeing orbs towards the raven head. “Tell the…others…that I’m proud to be able…to call myself…their commander… I’m proud…to be able…to serve with valiant men like them…” 

Tears were spilling freely from Takao’s eyes now. 

“No. Oh God…” Takao had never felt so helpless before in his life. He couldn’t do anything but to hold Midorima’s hand as he slipped from one world to the next. Takao tried to comfort his dying friend, to give him some peace of mind. “Please…” Takao’s vision was blurring because of the onslaught of tears.  _“Please,_  Shin-chan… Don’t die…!” 

“The rest…is up to you…” Midorima wheezed. “Tell Tamaki…that I’m sorry… Save the kingdom… Save the prince… I’m leaving…the future…in her hands…” He wheezed even as he lifted his left hand with much effort, holding the bloodstained paper that he’d tried to send out earlier, but failed. Takao took it from his fingers with tears in his eyes. “…Make sure…only Tamaki sees this… The prince…is there… Save him… Get to him before the Red King does… Before everything is…too late… Protect…the Prince…” 

_“I’m Kuroko Tamaki. I’ll see you in class later, Midorima-kun.”_

_“…Why me, Midorima-kun?”_

_“What’s there not to like?”_

Midorima’s eyes were alternating between open and close by now.  _Tamaki… I really want to see you one last time…_

“Is…this Death?” Midorima slurred, his words slurred by the crimson blood leaking from the sides of his lips. “If Death…is this peaceful…then I’m no longer afraid…” He coughed. “I wonder…what Hell is like? Bet…it’s fun…” He smiled a small smile at Takao. “Up until now, I hadn’t…realised that disappearing from this world…would be so… _lonely.”_  He whispered. “I’m…tired…” He slurred. “I’m so sleepy… I’d like to sleep now…” 

_No…_

Takao bit on his lower lip, choking back the sob in his throat. 

“Go to sleep,” he said, forcing the words out, feeling like something had just stabbed his heart with every word. “Go to sleep then, Shin-chan. I… I’ll see you once you wake up.”

Midorima smiled a small smile at Takao. “I’ll…see you on the…other side…” he whispered.

Midorima then stared up at Takao for several moments, taking in several rasping breaths as he did so. Takao didn’t look away; he couldn’t afford to. He stared into those eyes filled with pain and understanding.

Then slowly, Midorima’s eyelids shut, the up-and-down breathing motions of his chest stilled completely as he stopped breathing. 

Takao choked back a strangled sob as he stared at Midorima’s face, willing him to open his eyes and to tell him that he is all right.

But this is all just a dream, isn’t it? 

_…Tamaki… I’m sorry…_

_You are not wrong. You fought to protect **your**  world. Isn’t that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others. You will lose everything if you can’t keep it up._ 

Takao stared, but nothing happened. 

Midorima did not open his eyes again.

* * *

 

_A/N: Goddamn it! This chapter is **so**  depressing to write! Operation Rescue will be next chapter, and a possible fight scene. Also, to those who are also Shingeki no Kyojin fans, I’ll appreciate it if you can take a look at my two Shingeki no Kyojin stories and drop off a review or two to tell me what you think. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

**_Upcoming Stories:_ **

_Lilium (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_After the incident in Trost, Corporal Levi was impressed with the standing that Eren Jaeger had shown, and had her enlisted under his squad. Little did he realise that his newest recruit is more important than he thinks, especially when Dr. Grisha Jaeger had entrusted the secret of the Titans to his only daughter. Non!Shifter. Levi/Fem!Eren_

_Once Again (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

_Titans are now a thing of the past, believed to be a mere myth, and Levi Ackerman is now having a second chance at life, remembering all the events of his past life. Now in his junior year of high school, he despaired of ever finding his long lost love when nearly all his friends have turned up with their past memories intact. At least until a freshman had applied to be the manager of the basketball team that he is part of, and he then feared that she might not remember him anymore. Reincarnation!Fic. Levi/Fem!Eren_


	9. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki finally learns where the real prince had been held, and headed off immediately to rescue him.

**Pairings:** Past Midorima/Tamaki

 **Warnings:** AU Universe. OOC. Gender swap. Evil Generation of Miracles. Graphic violence. Character deaths.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

 

 **Chapter Nine: Welcome Back**  

 _“There is no greater glory, than dying for that belief.” - Shirogane Eiji_  

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki knew that something bad had happened that night when she was on guard duty, and Takao had returned a little after midnight with red puffy eyes and with a look on his face that looked as if someone had died.

Everyone have been exhausted after the mission earlier that day to rescue Nijimura from getting executed. Having been used to going without rest and sleep for three days back during their days as part of the Royal Guard, Tamaki and Shigehiro have opted to take guard duty that night. The rest of the base was currently asleep, worn out from the events of that day. In fact, apart from themselves, the only ones still awake is probably Sakurai who is keeping a strict eye on a resting Nijimura who is still asleep in the infirmary due to the medication in his system, and Haizaki who is currently suffering from a bout of insomnia, and is currently doing an inventory check of their weapons.

“Takao?” Shigehiro spoke up, leaning against the wall opposite Tamaki who had been seated on a crate near the manhole entrance that leads to the surface. The two have been discussing in low tones about what Nijimura might know, and where the real prince had been held. “What’s wrong?”

Takao looked at Tamaki with an upset look on his face, along with guilt even as he shifted on his feet. Finally, he took a step towards her, fumbling with something beneath his jacket at the back of his waist. He drew out a long sword with a black sheathe, with the engravings of green dragons visible on it. Takao held it out towards Tamaki silently.

The teal haired girl’s eyes widened slightly in horror. She recognised that sword instantly the moment that Takao had held it out to her. How many times had she seen _him_ using that sword? After all, _he_ had that sword specially commissioned after they’ve graduated from the Academy.

“…Shin-chan is dead.” Takao spoke hoarsely, unable to meet Tamaki’s eyes even as he continued holding out the sword. “The Red King killed him.” Shigehiro’s eyes widened in horror. Takao met Tamaki’s eyes with hesitance. “I thought…” He gulped, licking at his lips nervously. “I thought that you’d want his sword to…remember him by.” His voice cracked.

Tamaki felt her breath get caught in her throat, and for several moments, she found that she couldn’t even breathe. “Did… Did he get caught?” Tamaki asked at last, reaching out with a shaking hand and taking the sword from Takao. She fingered the engravings on the sword with her fingertips, feeling every inch of the dragons almost like how a blind man would read Braille.

Takao nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. “He said… He said that he’s sorry.” He told Tamaki, looking at her hesitantly. “He wants us…to save the prince…to save the kingdom…” He reached into the pockets of his coat, withdrawing a bloodstained paper and handing it to Tamaki with shaking fingers. “His last words…”

Shigehiro closed his eyes briefly, saying a short prayer beneath his breath for the green head before looking towards his childhood friend. Tamaki might have never said anything, but he knew that the teal haired girl misses her best friend and boyfriend, and wished that nothing had ever changed between them.

“Cornering Nijimura-san… Then the execution…” Shigehiro said slowly, looking from face to face. He might not have Tamaki’s genius in strategies and tactics, but he is in no way stupid either. He wouldn’t have made it as a member of the Royal Guard, even making it as part of the Intelligence Unit if he didn’t have some brains. “There’s no way that it’s unplanned. And I don’t think that it’s as simple as trying to smoke us out.” 

Tamaki nodded slowly. “…The Red King probably knew that there is a traitor amongst their midst—within the Royal Guard. The execution… It is to find out who it is,” she concluded through tightly gritted teeth. “Damn it!” She pounded her fist against the wall, causing it to echo throughout the tunnel. Tamaki then glanced at the bloodstained paper clenched in her fist before she smoothed the paper out and reading the writing on it.

It is written in an untidy scrawl—so unlike Midorima’s usual neat and calligraphy-like handwriting in all his notes to her—even the notes that he’d often slipped into her locker during their Academy days. The words seemed to be written in a foreign language to anyone, but Tamaki knew better. She knew that it is written in code. In a type of code that only Midorima and Tamaki knew, as they’ve created that code during their days in the Academy.

Tamaki managed to decipher the code almost instantly the moment that she’d seen what Midorima had written. Her heart clenched in grief, and she closed her eyes briefly. Tamaki tried to push away her grief; she knows that there is time to grieve for the dead later.

Only two sentences are written on the note in code. And apparently, Midorima had scribbled it in a hurry.

_Rakuzan Villa. Save the Prince._

**XXXXXX**  

It was just a little after daybreak when Tamaki arrived at the edge of the forest where Rakuzan Villa is located.

Not many actually knew that this place even existed, let alone the villa. The late king and queen have actually built this place years ago as a place to ‘hold’ the Red King as a child. Tamaki knew about it because her father had mentioned it to her in passing years ago, and had even pointed it out to her on a map when she was young.

Tamaki’s father had been an excellent soldier—one of the best in all of the Royal Guard. And like most of the members from Tamaki’s clan, her father had been a brilliant strategist and an even better fighter. He had taught his daughter everything that he knew, even the fighting techniques of their clan, even learning how to plot and plan out strategies and tactics of every kind possible. 

Tamaki’s parents are probably one of the few that actually knew about the existence of the Red King—the legitimate Crown Prince. At least until it had been proven that he is unfit to take the throne. 

Tamaki’s father had never agreed with the decision to imprison the Red King after the public announcement of the Crown Prince when the royal twins have turned five. But at least they’ve never tried to kill him. Instead, they’ve just placed him in a place near the borders of the Teiko Kingdom that no one even knew existed, trying to ignore his existence.

Tamaki is probably the only child at that time apart from her cousin that even knew of the Red King’s existence. Her father had taught her everything that she had ever known, and everything that _he_ had known, even leaving behind a stack of journals just before he’d gone to war in case he never returned. And in one of those journals, Tamaki’s father had written that he had been one of the two soldiers sent to ‘escort’ the Red King to the Rakuzan Villa. 

The other soldier had been someone whom the late royal couple had trusted with their lives, and he had been assigned to guard the Red King until the end of his life, making sure that he never leaves the Rakuzan Villa, and that no one stumbles across him. Food and necessities were sent to Rakuzan Villa under the cover of night throughout all these years for the Red King—a duty that had been undertaken by Tamaki’s father.

In one of his journals that held a vivid description of the Red King’s growing up years, Tamaki’s father had expressed regret that he had to see a child grow up as a prisoner through no fault of his own. However, he had agreed with the royal couple as much that the Red King is in no way suitable to take the throne.

And honestly, Tamaki had agreed with her father. If there is anyone to blame for the Red King having turned out the way he is today, it is with the older generation—the late royal couple. It might have actually been a kinder fate to kill him when he was a child.

 _‘Rakuzan Villa…’_ Tamaki mused from atop the cliff that overlooks the roof of Rakuzan Villa, a pair of binoculars trained to her eyes. _‘I guess I really should have guessed it—that he will put Sei in the place where he’d been imprisoned in for all these years.’_

Her mind went wandering to when she’d deciphered the code all those hours ago in their base. Shigehiro and Takao have told her to head to Rakuzan Villa to get the Prince whilst they’ll explain the rest to the rest of Phantom, and they’ll then be right behind her. Tamaki actually had to spend some time drawing out a map for them in case Nijimura couldn’t wake in time to tell them how to get to Rakuzan Villa—with the dark haired man being the only one apart from Tamaki herself to know how to get to Rakuzan Villa. 

 _‘Sei… Please be all right.’_ Tamaki mused to herself even as she stood up, placing the binoculars through a strap hanging by her side, her hands running over the numerous weapons strapped in hidden pockets on herself, and even the sword visible at the back of her waist. _‘I’m coming.’_

* * *

Shigehiro, Haizaki and Takao stopped their motorbikes by a cliff where a familiar black and silver motorcycle is parked.

“Tamaki has been here.” Shigehiro noted, lifting his visor and getting off his bike. He exchanged looks with Takao and Haizaki; all three of them remembering what had transpired several hours earlier just after Tamaki had rushed off to get the Prince, and they were called in by Nijimura who had apparently woken earlier than Sakurai had expected.

_“She’s gone to get the Prince.” Nijimura stated more than questioned as Takao, Shigehiro and Haizaki entered the infirmary, with Sakurai going to prepare some food for Nijimura. The former Captain had bandages around both his arms, his neck and even his legs. There were even thick bandages visible, just peeking out from under the pyjamas that he had been wearing. “Right?”_

_The three teens exchanged looks, saying nothing, and not knowing what to say. When Tamaki had first told them the truth about the Red King, she had repeated her warnings over and over, emphasising that they must **not** tell anyone that the king on the throne right now is a fake, even under pain of death._

_“Let me put it this way then.” Nijimura said, seeing that the three teens in front of him isn’t going to say anything unless he imparts some knowledge of his own. “Is the king on the throne now…really the king at all?” He questioned._

_Shigehiro sighed. “You know too then,” he stated, and Nijimura nodded his head. “Is that why you’ve gone into hiding? What else do you know? What did Tamaki tell you?”_

_“Midorima told me something when they’ve taken me out of the cells to the execution grounds.” Nijimura said, and Takao flinched at the mention of the name._

_“He’s dead.” Takao said stiffly, and Nijimura’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “We think that the execution is a means for the Red King to smoke out the traitor within their midst. Shin-chan…” He closed his eyes, his face grimacing almost as if just the mere mention of the name hurts him. “Midorima… He’s been our insider agent for a long time—ever since Tamaki had left the Royal Guard. He’s the one that had been feeding us inside information ever since.”_

_Nijimura closed his eyes briefly. “So that explains it,” he whispered, lifting his left arm partially to brush against the dagger pendant resting against his collarbone. “He said some weird stuff to me when I was held captive. And he is the only one who had never tried to…hurt me. I thought that it was weird.” He looked at the three teens. “Midorima told me the location where the real prince had been held captive—he probably already knew that he’s going to die, and want to make sure that the information at least reaches Tamaki if he can’t get it to her before he dies.” Nijimura’s cheek muscles twitched. “Tamaki…” He met their eyes. “She’s gone to rescue him. The past two years… It has been all for this moment.”_

_“Tamaki drew us a map.” Haizaki grunted, pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket and showed it to Nijimura. It is a pretty detailed map with directions on how to reach the location. “Rakuzan Villa. I’ve never heard of this place. Where is this?”_

_“Near the borders of the Teiko Kingdom—the west region.” Nijimura answered, his eyes looking pained as he remembered the one and only time when he’d gone to the Rakuzan Villa with Tamaki and the real prince to visit the other royal twin. As far as the former Captain knows, that had been the last time that they’ve gone to visit him too. “Rakuzan Villa is the private property of the royal family. They have several all over the kingdom. Rakuzan Villa is just the only one that no one else is aware of. It is the place where the Red King had been imprisoned in for nearly all his life. As far as I know, only myself and Tamaki knew about it, apart from the real prince.”_

_“Why did Tamaki never tell anyone that the one on the throne now is a fake?” Takao asked. He had wanted to know the answer to this question for a long time now, but anything regarding the Red King and the Generation of Miracles is considered taboo for Tamaki._

_Haizaki looked at Takao. “Because if it ever got out that there are people who suspects the current king’s legitimacy, the Red King **will** kill the real prince,” he said solemnly. “The Red King knew that Tamaki knew that he isn’t the real prince. But he also knew that Tamaki wouldn’t risk anything, and would do **anything** in the world to find the real prince. He probably thinks of it as a game or even as a laugh of some sort, thinking that he can kill his brother anytime that he wants. He’s that evil.” Haizaki growled._

_“Tamaki had always been devoted to the real Crown Prince.” Shigehiro grunted. “All of us knew that ever since we have been in the Academy. Her clan have always been guardians and protectors to the kingdom and the royal family. They have been for generations. She has been working herself to the bone for the past two years, trying to find the real prince. Everything for the past few years…” He closed his eyes, understanding now why Tamaki had been so desperate lately. “It has been all for this moment. And if it is anyone who can cleanse this kingdom of strife and corruption, it is the real Crown Prince. Tamaki believes that. And I do too.”_

_“If that’s true, we can’t waste any time here.” Takao said quickly, looking from face to face. “Shin-chan died for this moment. I can’t waste his sacrifice.” He looked at Shigehiro and Haizaki. “Let’s go! We have to save the Prince! If the Red King suspects that Shin-chan got the info to us before he’d died…” He trailed off uneasily._

_Nijimura looked at them in the eye seriously. “Go. Back Tamaki up. Save the prince before it’s too late. Also, send the rest in. I’ll explain things to them.”_

_Shigehiro exchanged looks with Haizaki who nodded grimly. They now understood everything._

_“All right.” Shigehiro turned to face Takao and Haizaki. “Get geared up. We’re going to save the prince.”_  

“Let’s go.” Shigehiro told the two with him who nodded. _‘Hang on, Tamaki. Your Highness… We’re coming…!’_

* * *

Rakuzan Villa looks like a vacation home on the outside, with luxurious bedrooms and a fully furnished tearoom for appearances’ sake should anyone stumble across it. But Tamaki herself knew that there had been a secret basement room in the vacation home—and that room had been where the Red King had been imprisoned in nearly all his life. 

The vacation home is extremely silent, and looks as if no one has been here for years. Even still, Tamaki didn’t let down her guard, with a firm grip on the handgun in her left hand, making sure not to make a sound even as she moved down the only pathway that leads to the basement. She didn’t make it this far, and had stayed alive this long as both a Royal Guard soldier and a rebel by being careless.

Tamaki didn’t meet a single guard along the way, but still, she stayed alert until she arrived at the top of the stairs that lead to the basement. Her eyes flickered from left to right to ensure that everything is clear before she made her way down the stairs slowly.

The metal door that leads to the basement was unlocked, and Tamaki pushed it open.

The basement room was furnished like that of a proper bedroom—with it having a luxurious bed, a study table, a bookcase full of books and everything. The only thing it lacks is a window. And sitting on the bed, with both his wrists cuffed to the bedposts was a certain redhead.

Akashi Seijuro’s eyes widened in surprise and wonder as he caught sight of Tamaki. “…Tsuyu?” he whispered, almost sounding as if he is unable to believe that she is standing there.

Any doubts that Tamaki ever had of this man not being the real Crown Prince faded away almost instantly. After all, he is the only one who would call her by that name, and unlike the Red King, he had two red eyes.

“Thank god…” Tamaki rushed over to her cousin immediately, removing a lock pick from her pack and immediately start to pick at the locks of the handcuffs cuffing her cousin to the bedposts. “I’ve finally found you!" 

Akashi rubbed at his wrists the moment that he is free, with the red marks obvious on his pale wrists. His eyes then widened when he caught sight of something behind his cousin. “Behind you!” 

Tamaki turned around instantly at that shout, pointing the gun straight at the intruder that was knocked away almost instantly. She didn’t let it overpower her however, and immediately drew out the blade at the back of her waist, parrying against the sword that threatened to take her head off.

Tamaki grunted as she glared at the man standing across her and leapt backwards, shielding her cousin from view, eyeing the intruder. “Shirogane Eiji,” she almost hissed, recognising one of the two soldiers that the late king and queen have taken into confidence, and was also tasked with guarding the Red King in Rakuzan Villa. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Kuroko Tamaki…” The older soldier commented, appraising her carefully. “I thought that you’d make your way here sooner or later. Especially with the Crown Prince held here.”

Tamaki hissed in fury. _“You_ had been a member of the Royal Guard too! My father told me about you!” she snarled. “The late king and queen trusted you! How could you do this?”

“As a soldier, I swore to devote my heart to the protection of Teiko and the royal family.” Shirogane countered. “There is no greater glory, than dying for that belief.”

“I was hoping that things wouldn’t come to this…” Tamaki muttered, closing her eyes and opening them again. “But it seems like I have no other choice.” She held her sword before her in a battle stance. “The one on the throne now… I will never accept him as the king! He can’t be for the good of Teiko! He’ll only destroy the kingdom! And I will never permit it!”

“Shirogane! You’re a good soldier once!” Akashi spoke up for the first time ever since Shirogane had entered, rubbing his wrists whilst still seated on the bed—apparently; he is too weak to even stand. “Why are you doing this? I know that you’ve watched over Seiki ever since he had been a child. But…”

“I believe that his is the path that Teiko must take to greatness.” Shirogane insisted. “Your path of peace, Your Highness, will not bring Teiko power.”

“Power corrupts, Shirogane. Haven’t you heard that before?” Tamaki questioned. Upon seeing the look in the older soldier’s eyes, she closed her eyes briefly in despair. “Then you leave me with no other choice.” She declared. “May the king forgive me…” She glanced over her shoulder. “Your Highness?”

Akashi looked conflicted for a moment before he closed his eyes. “…We don’t have a choice,” he murmured before his eyes opened. “Do what you must.” 

“Understood.” Tamaki nodded. 

For several moments, no one moved.

Shirogane was the first to make a move, swinging his sword towards where Tamaki’s head would have been if she hadn’t moved out of the way, moving so fast that she looks almost like a blur to anyone watching. The teal haired girl didn’t allow Shirogane to react however, as she appeared behind him and jammed her foot into the back of his knee.

Akashi let out a wince as he heard the loud resounding crack of a bone breaking, and felt certain that Tamaki must have shattered Shirogane’s kneecap at least. _‘She’s fast. She’s improved since the last time I saw her—four years ago.’_ Akashi thought to himself, barely able to keep up with his cousin’s speed with his eyes. _‘Compared to her, Shirogane is slow though. And his skills aren’t as sharp as before.’_  

Akashi had been a mere child the last time he had seen Shirogane Eiji fought, but he had remembered it with clarity. It seems like more than a decade away from the field, being a guard had dulled his skills a lot. And his age probably didn’t help any matters either. If so, Tamaki might just have a chance. After all, even back when he had still been an active soldier, Shirogane is more of the power than the speed.

 _‘He’s slow.’_ Tamaki mused to herself, dodging out of the way of a sword swipe, impressed that the man before her could still move despite his broken leg. _‘I guess over a decade of isolation is enough to do this to anyone. If so…’_

Tamaki kept an eye on the sword in Shirogane’s hand even as she moved forward, the sword in her left hand parrying with the blade, before she then reached out with her hand and grab Shirogane’s wrist—the one holding the sword, and she _twisted,_ breaking the bones in the wrist and forcing him to drop his sword.

Tamaki then swung her foot towards his chest with enough force to break half the bones in his chest—possibly even sending broken bone shards into his lungs, thus sending him to the ground, and she then followed up by stabbing her sword through his shoulder and pinned him to the ground. 

“It’s over.” Tamaki told Shirogane, kneeling on the ground by his side, still with one hand on the hilt of the sword through his shoulder. “You can’t fight anymore.”

Seeing as how Tamaki had broken just about half the bones in his body, she will be very surprised if he can still fight after all this.

Shirogane coughed out crimson blood, looking up at Tamaki through half glazed eyes. “You’re…your father’s daughter,” he choked. “You fight…just like how he does.” He coughed.

“You’re a good soldier once, Shirogane.” Akashi said from behind Tamaki as he managed to make himself move over to the dying soldier, despite how weak he felt. “Why did you do this?” 

Shirogane coughed. “I…raised your brother for most of his…life… Your Highness…” He coughed. “He…has a brilliant mind… I believed…that his is the path…that could bring Teiko to…greatness…” 

Akashi shook his head. “Nothing good ever comes out of conflict,” he said. “You know that. You’ve fought in several wars and battles even before I was born. My parents told me that. Power only corrupts. I only wanted the people of my kingdom to live in peace without having to worry about conflicts and battles and even war. I didn’t want the children of the kingdom to have to grow up knowing war…just like the way that we did.” He glanced at his cousin. 

Shirogane coughed out blood, laughing humourlessly. “It’s…a strange thing…” he choked. “The people of this kingdom…have always been trying to shape this nation…to their own image…and their own…selfish desires. First had been the late…king and queen. They’ve…grown up in an era…where wars are waged relentlessly. They tried…to bring peace and power to Teiko…but failed when the war with Kamata West broke out. Then it had been…your brother. He wanted…Teiko to be the most powerful nation in the world. But I think…that in the end…the path that this kingdom will follow…will be _your_ path, Your Highness.” Shirogane looked towards Akashi, the light in his eyes slowly dimming, and he coughed out crimson blood. “Follow…your heart, Your Highness. Create a world…where the children…will not know war…and pain…and death…”

Akashi nodded solemnly. “I promise,” he said. 

“…Tamaki…” Shirogane rasped, turning his head towards the teal haired girl. “You…are a lot…like your father… He had…been a great…soldier… And an even…better friend… He would have been…proud…if he could…see you now…” He rasped. “Protect…the Prince… Lead…him… Make sure…that he doesn’t…lose his way… Be for him…what your father…had been for the late king…”

Tamaki nodded solemnly. “I will,” she promised.

Shirogane smiled weakly at them before coughing once more. “…I wonder…if this is…divine punishment…?” he rasped. “After all… I…as good as killed the king…and queen myself… If so, I accept it.” He looked towards Akashi, breathing heavily. “Your Highness… Please do not hate your brother… He is the way…he is…because of how he had lived… Save him…from the darkness…that his heart is in… Save him…” Shirogane whispered. “Save…Teiko…”

His eyes then slid shut, and his breathing stilled.

For several moments, there is nothing but silence before the two cousins turned to face each other slowly, almost as if wondering if the other is real, and not a figment of their own imagination.

“…Sei…” Tamaki’s voice cracked, and her eyes looked suspiciously glassy. Before Akashi even knew what is going on, he found himself with an armful of his cousin. “Thank goodness… Thank goodness…”

Akashi smiled to himself even as he patted the back of his cousin’s back. He could only imagine what she had gone through for all these years. He had always believed that she would come for him. She had promised that all those years ago.

“…I’m back, Tsuyu.” Akashi said.

Tamaki tightened her arms around her cousin’s neck, not wanting her cousin to see that she had been crying. “…Welcome back.”

 


	10. Fragments of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki talks about her past with Midorima, and Takao starts to understand a little more about the Generation of Miracles, and whom they used to be in the past, and also comes to terms with his own grief over losing his best friend, and his feelings.

_“This is the story of Midorima Shintaro, and this is how it will end.” - Midorima Shintaro_  

**XXXXXX**

There was a flurry of activity almost immediately the moment when Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki and Takao have returned to their base with the real Crown Prince in tow—only with Shigehiro almost carrying the redhead with him just because of how weak that the prince is.

Clearly, Nijimura had informed all the others about the circumstances and the truth regarding the Red King, though more than one of them had eyed Akashi uneasily even as Sakurai fussed over him. There is a reason after all why the Red King could impersonate the real Crown Prince for years without anyone realising that it’s an imposter. They just look that much alike.

The only differences between the two is that the real Crown Prince had two red eyes, and he doesn’t look evil or even vulgar like the Red King does, and he had a soft expression in his eyes and facial expression.

Even so, as far as anyone knows, Tamaki is the only one who could tell the two apart, save for Nijimura. And that had been only because the two have grown up with the royal twins and knew them well.

Sakurai had headed out of the infirmary two hours after Tamaki had brought Akashi in, telling the worried crowd that the prince is all right now, and that he needs some rest. He wasn’t really tortured or even starved. The only thing even remotely wrong with him are just the few bruises and abrasions that he had gotten when the Red King had decided to mess with his twin brother a little. 

Everyone had heaved a sigh of relief at that. As it was close to two in the morning by then, Shigehiro had shooed them all to bed. No one noticed Tamaki slipping away, heading towards the entrance of the sewers where the one on guard duty that night always sits.

No one but Takao, that is.

Takao had hesitated for several moments, wondering if he should go after her—knowing what he might and _would_ find. The euphoria of having rescued the Crown Prince had everyone forgetting that a certain someone had given his life just so that the prince could be rescued.

_Protect her, Takao. Watch over her._

Takao’s eyes closed briefly in grief, recalling Midorima’s last words to him with his final breath before he’d gone onto the next life.

Finally, the raven head walked towards the entrance of the sewers silently, his boots not making a single sound at all—all members of the Royal Guard were trained to not make a single sound whenever they walked and moved. It could often mean their undoing if so.

And sure enough, even as Takao neared the entrance of the sewers, he could hear the sounds of light sniffles, and he winced. Right. His guess is spot on.

Finally, Takao decided to throw caution to the wind and rounded around the corner, clearing his throat to announce his presence.

Kuroko Tamaki looked up at him from where she’d been sitting on the crates where she always sat whenever she is the one taking guard duty. Her eyes were slightly red-rimmed—indicating that she’d been crying, and clutched in her hands is Midorima’s sword.

Takao said nothing—not even making a mention that he’d just seen Kuroko Tamaki of all people crying even as he leaned against the wall opposite Tamaki, both saying nothing for several moments. 

He’d known Kuroko Tamaki for years—almost as long as he’d known Midorima, and had been in the Royal Guard for just as long. Just like the rest of the commanders, Tamaki is stubborn and obstinate, having a will of iron steel. She is pretty tough, and will never let anyone see her weaknesses.

She has to be to be the only female commander amongst the five, and being the head of the Intelligence Division furthermore.

“…Was it painless?” Tamaki asked at last, not looking at Takao, her voice hoarse. The raven head looked at Tamaki in slight confusion before the teal haired girl looked up to look at him. “Shin… Was his death painless?”

Takao hesitated. What is he going to tell her? There is no way that Midorima didn’t die in agony. Having your windpipe cut is painful enough as it is, as there is no way that he can breathe. The Red King is sure sadistic, wanting him to die as painful as possible as punishment for his betrayal.

“…He died knowing that we’ll carry on for him. He has never forgotten his duty to the kingdom. He died…a hero’s death.” Takao said, expertly averting Tamaki’s question.

“…I…see…” Tamaki murmured, pulling her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around it. “I…” Her voice almost cracked. “If only I’d convinced him to come with me then…!” Takao felt his own eyes getting wet as he heard Tamaki’s broken voice. “Why didn’t I take him with me when I’d left?”

“There is nothing that you could have done.” Takao said earnestly.

He already had a feeling that Tamaki is going to blame herself for Midorima’s death. In a way, she _did_ cause his death, as it is because of her that Midorima had agreed to be their spy. And then again, even if she didn’t ask Midorima to, the green head would have done it anyway, if so that he can keep them safe.

Right from the start, when they’ve all started taking part in the civil war, all of them knew that there are going to be casualties, and that they might die. Midorima isn’t the only death that had occurred ever since the civil war had begun a little over four years ago. His death is just one of the many that is going to happen from now on.

“You know that.” Takao sighed. “You know Shin-chan. He’s stubborn to the point of obstinate. The only way that you’ll get him to leave the palace at that time is to knock him out.”

Tamaki cracked a small smile before the smile slid off her face even as she stared at the sword in her hand. “Shin…” she whispered.

“Can you tell me?” Takao asked. “How did you meet Shin-chan?” He asked curiously, having wanted to ask this question since day one. “His entire division knew that you both had something going on between you. But that seemed to have fallen apart about a year after the Red King had ascended to the throne.” 

Tamaki fell silent, her eyes closing briefly.

_Pink petals from the tree overhead rained down on their heads as the wind blew through the tree, with the pink petals from the cherry blossoms acting like pink snow. And beneath that large tree stood two figures._

_The green head smiled a small smile at the teal haired girl who is at least two heads shorter than he is, both of them still dressed in their graduation cadet uniforms—marking their new statuses as apprentices._

_“Be my girlfriend.”_  

“If I think about it, that was when it all started…” Tamaki said at last, a small sad smile gracing her features as she leaned her head back against the wall behind her, tightening her arms around her legs. When had things gotten so wrong? “Shin and myself… We met in the military Academy. That had been about a year or so after the war had ended. We were nine when we first met in the military Academy. Due to our advanced scores in the entrance exams, Shin and myself were placed in the advanced classes whilst the others like Aomine-kun and Murasakibara-kun were in a lower class for classes like politics, dancing and riding and all that. But they were with us in the Advanced Combat Classes like Swordsmanship and Firearms. I didn’t take the Swordsmanship classes, as my family has their own personal swordsmanship style. The military Academy has rules about that—if a clan have their own swordsmanship style, they are exempted from those classes, and I did. And at that time, it had been Shu-nii who had trained me in the Kuroko style of swordsmanship. Nijimura-san.” Tamaki added upon seeing the confused look on Takao’s face. 

“Shu-nii is kind of my third cousin twice removed from my father’s side—only related through marriage. I’m from the main family of my clan whilst he hails from the branch family—though it’s not like my clan really places much stock in blood lineage anyway.” Tamaki shrugged. “My father had been Shu-nii’s teacher when he had been an apprentice, and like all members of my clan, he had been trained in the Kuroko swordsmanship style. And with how the last war had turned out and such, as far as I know, myself and Shu-nii are the last surviving members of the Kuroko clan.”

“So that’s why you said that you owe him a great deal.” Takao nodded slowly, fully understanding everything now—and why out of everyone, it had been Nijimura who knew the truth about the Red King even without Tamaki telling him. If he had been part of Tamaki’s clan as well, then he is bound to know.

Tamaki nodded. “He’s the closest thing to a brother that I have,” she admitted. “He looked after me when I was in the Academy—having been the Captain of the Royal Guard at that time.” She looked at Takao. “Shin and myself… We shared most of our classes together—having been in most of the Advanced Classes. Kise wasn’t in the Academy then. He only joined when we were in our graduating year. I used to share the spot of top student of our year with Shin most of the time.” Tamaki smiled to herself, remembering how indignant that Midorima always looked whenever they saw the class rankings on the wall.

“Shin-chan probably isn’t very happy.” Takao grinned, knowing that the green head is a rather sore loser.

“I wonder.” Tamaki mused. “We got paired up a lot for sparring sessions—with the both of us being the best students of our year. I almost always won. In a way, I drive him to get stronger and to improve himself. In fact, Firearms is about the only class when Shin would beat me. He always looked really satisfied whenever he beat me at firearms. His accuracy is top notched, even as a first year. No matter how far away that the target is—be it a moving or a still target, he could always manage to hit it, no matter what type of gun that he uses.” Tamaki seemed almost lost in her own memories, smiling to herself at the mere memory of it—and how Midorima always looked really pleased and proud of himself whenever he managed to set a new record. “After that, we spent a lot of our time together with Shige-kun and Shogo-kun. I met Satsuki about six months into our first year when I was selected to take Strategy Planning classes. And through her, I met Aomine-kun, and then Murasakibara-kun. Even back then, Shige-kun and Shogo-kun didn’t like them much.” She admitted. “Shin can’t really stand them either. But maybe… They put up with them because of me.” Tamaki smiled sadly to herself. “All of us… We were good friends.” She whispered forlornly. 

There was silence for a long time. 

“That must be nice…” Takao said absently, trying to imagine the feared Generation of Miracles as young students. 

He had never seen a photo of them when they were students—not even before the late king and queen have still been alive. After the Red King had came into power however… Well, Takao wouldn’t be surprised if both Midorima and Tamaki have burned every single photo that they ever had of the Generation of Miracles who have once been their friends.

Tamaki nodded slowly. In the end, what had changed? What made them change? “It isn’t until our graduation when Shin asked me to be his girlfriend under the sakura tree,” she admitted, and Takao’s ears pricked up at that. 

Midorima always either avoided the subject or ignored Takao completely whenever he tried to prod the green head about his relationship with Tamaki, and who confessed. Miyaji had loudly proclaimed at one time that it must be Tamaki who had confessed, because honestly, none of them could see Midorima saying ‘I love you’ to someone. 

“Sakura tree?” Takao questioned.

Tamaki nodded. “All those that attends the military Academy would know about it, so it isn’t that much of a surprise that you wouldn’t know,” she smiled sadly at Takao. “There’s this huge weeping sakura tree in the Academy’s grounds.” She gestured with her hands as she spoke. “That tree is always blooming all year around, no matter what season it is. We used to have night picnics or even study sessions beneath that tree during our Academy days. There is even some rumour that said that if you confess to your true love beneath that tree, that love would be eternal. Thus, it is a pretty popular place for love confessions.”

Takao was silent for a long while. “What changed?” he asked at last. “It seems to me like the both of you had shared a pretty good relationship, and you balanced each other out.”

After all, if Midorima is the Fire, then Tamaki is the Ice. She is the cool headed one, always able to make people think rationally while Midorima sometimes tend to let his heart rule his head—especially during his early days as a soldier.

Tamaki didn’t answer for a long while. “Relationships between soldiers, particularly those of the Royal Guard aren’t explicitly forbidden, but it is discouraged,” she said at last, skilfully avoiding Takao’s question. “To some of the older soldiers, they feel that a soldier’s duty should be to the kingdom and the royal family first, our own family and personal feelings second. At that time, as most of those in high positions are pretty relaxed about such things, they don’t really care. And as neither Shin nor myself neither confirmed or denied our relationship, there isn’t anything much that some of the close-minded folk could do. Things were…great for a few years after we finished our apprenticeship, and entered the Royal Guard, even becoming the commanders after Shu-nii stepped down. It was great…in the beginning.”

Takao knew where this is going, and his eyes darkened. “…The Red King.”

Tamaki nodded. “After he ascended to the throne, the kingdom changed, as you already know,” she said, and Takao nodded. “Due to what we were often forced to do as a result of his orders, it changed us as a result. I was lucky; I was head of Intelligence. That means that mainly, my responsibilities are to crack down on spies and deserters, as well as to conduct investigations. For some of the others like Aomine-kun, Kise-kun and maybe even Shin… They weren’t so lucky.” She admitted. “Aomine-kun had been the head of the Covert Ops, and Kise-kun had been head of the Self Defense Forces. They are the ones often sent to ‘execute’ those who go against the king. To the Royal Guard, what the king says is law. We can’t go against it.” She admitted. “To do so is an immediate death sentence—as it is as good as treason. Shin and myself are probably the only ones out of the five of us who could see that what we’re doing is wrong, but neither one of us have the courage to speak out.”

“Why?” Takao wanted to know. “They… The Generation of Miracles are the Crown Prince’s most loyal soldiers, aren’t they? You have been his guards since he had been a child and when you were apprentices! Why couldn’t _they_ see that something is different? Why are _you_ the only one who could see that something is wrong?” 

“I don’t know.” Tamaki admitted. “Trust me, I’ve asked myself that countless times, but I never had an answer. Murasakibara-kun had always followed the prince’s orders without question. I think that Sei had saved him when he was very young. He wasn’t originally a Teiko citizen, from what I know. He had been originally from the Kamata West Kingdom. He was found left on the battlefield during the war, and Sei took him into protective custody, even sponsoring him into the military Academy like he did for Shige-kun, Shogo-kun and myself. He owes Sei his life. That’s why Murasakibara-kun had been so fiercely loyal to Sei.” She told a shocked Takao. After all, the fact that Murasakibara isn’t originally from Teiko isn’t widely known. The only ones who do apart from the royal family have just been Tamaki and Nijimura. “I think that if Sei ever asks him to die, he will do so without question.”

“…I see now why he is amongst the most feared and hated now.” Takao muttered. “Blind loyalty… And the others?”

Tamaki shrugged. “I don’t know about Kise-kun, but Aomine-kun…” she trailed off slowly. “That guy… He’d always lived for the thrill of battle. All of us knew that—even back during our Academy days. That’s why Shige-kun and Shogo-kun didn’t like him. Those two have seen war for the truth that it really is, just like myself and Sei did, and they hated war with a passion. If possible, they would rather resolve everything peacefully rather than fighting. During our Academy days, they often got into a lot of conflicts with Aomine-kun over this matter, since Aomine-kun is… Well, for the lack of a better word, he is more of the brawn than the brain. All there is in his simple minded brain is ‘attack attack attack’.” Takao sweat dropped at this. “I’m honestly not all that surprised that he changed so drastically—both in skill and character when the Red King came into power, and he is given free reign to show his power the way that he had never been allowed to. Aomine-kun always had this dark aura about him—even during our Academy days.” Tamaki admitted. “As for Kise-kun, I’m honestly not sure. It could be various factors—that he is easily influenced by what he had been forced to do, or that he idolised Aomine-kun too much and desired to be like him so much that it changed him even without him realising it.” 

Takao was silent. Were the Generation of Miracles really this weak in character? That out of the five of them, it had been only Midorima and Tamaki who could see that what they’re doing is wrong? He can understand Murasakibara. But Kise and Aomine too?

“Even Shin start to change when even _we_ were ordered to clam down on those who goes against the Red King.” Tamaki admitted, not wanting to recall that one dark day when she’d reported to work and found a mission missive waiting for her in her office, and what she had to order her soldiers to do. “Bear in mind that this is around that time when rebellions were happening left, right and center. Thus, even our units were called in to help curb those rebellions. I’ve lost count of the number of villages that we were sent to raze, and even the people whom we’d killed just because we’re acting on the Red King’s orders.” Tamaki admitted. “If people hate me as well, I won’t blame them. They have every right to do so. I’ve betrayed them as much as the rest of my…former friends did.” She admitted.

Takao’s heart almost broke at how broken that Tamaki sounds. How long had she kept that guilt inside her? Knowing that she had caused the deaths of hundreds of civilians. It is true that Tamaki had saved plenty of lives, but she had also killed many. Her hands were as dirty as the rest of them.

“You did as much as you could. No one blames you.” Takao said gently. “The kingdom loves you, Tamaki. You just don’t know how much.”

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “…That had just been the start when Shin and myself start to drift apart when even our units were dragged into the chaos that is the Teiko Kingdom four years ago,” she said at last. “It was never stated officially, but we broke up about a year after the Red King came into power.”

Takao didn’t know what to say to that. “I think Shin-chan was as affected as you, Tamaki,” he said at last. “He just had a problem at expressing his emotions. But you knew that, of course.” 

Tamaki nodded solemnly. “I do,” she said. “But at that time, there were just so many problems at hand that I just…couldn’t see it.” She admitted. “My eyes were blinded to the truth because of how angry I had been…and the guilt that I felt because of what I was _ordered_ to do. I accused Shin to his face of being a monster, just like the rest of them…like the rest of _us.”_ Tamaki whispered, trying to blink away tears as she recalled the cruel words that she had shouted at Midorima that night, and he never did or said anything to defend himself, with dead eyes staring straight at the floor. She never did get the opportunity to apologise for her words either. “That had been the last time that I actually spoke to him. At least until he came to me, begging me to save you.” 

“I remember that.” Takao said, nodding his head. “That had been when I was ordered to be executed by the Red King just for speaking out against some of his orders. I saw just how Shin-chan had been hurting and I didn’t like it. Then before I even knew what is going on, I was sentenced to death.”

“Shin literally begged me on his knees that night.” Tamaki told Takao. “He thought of you as a brother. Apart from myself, you are probably the only one whom he’ll trust with his life. Not even the others had that privilege. He trusted them as comrades and fellow soldiers. But not more than that. After that, you know what happened.”

Takao said nothing for several moments. Not for the first time, he cursed the Red King to eternal Hell for what he had done to so many people. The lives he had ruined. The lives that have ended as a result of his orders and the things that he had done… Can they even rebuild? Could Teiko still be salvaged? Can he…can he really fulfil his promise to Midorima?

After a long while, Tamaki got to her feet. “…I think I’m going to sit with Sei,” she announced.

She was surprised however when Takao took her by the arm, shaking his head. “Not today,” he said firmly. “Shige said that he’s willing to watch over the prince tonight. You on the other hand need some sleep.” 

“I’m fine—”

“I promised Shin-chan to watch over you.” Takao interrupted, and Tamaki fell silent. “You don’t want to make me a liar now, do you? And do you honestly want the prince to wake up tomorrow and see you looking like death warmed over? I doubt that he would be pleased.” Tamaki said nothing. “Thought so. Get some sleep. The prince will still be here once you wake up. You did your part. Now let us help you.”

Tamaki nodded hesitantly. “Wake me if he wakes up or something,” she told Takao who nodded, and he then watched as she shuffled off towards the direction of the small ‘house’ that she shared with Shige and Haizaki. Takao was silent for a long while before he sighed. “Satisfied now, Shige?”

From within the shadows, Ogiwara Shigehiro stepped out, smiling sheepishly at him. “Sorry. But I want to at least make sure that Tamaki is doing all right,” he admitted. “She had this bad habit to bottle up everything that she’s feeling and pretend to everyone else that everything is all right. She’s still human after all. She had her limits.”

“And are _you_ satisfied?”

“Yeah.” Shigehiro nodded. He said nothing for several moments. “Do you still like her, Takao?” He asked suddenly.

Takao said nothing for several moments, staring at the opposite wall like there’s something fascinating there. He felt a lump form in his throat. How long had he kept this mask up, pretending that he’s fine? At first, it was just a crush that he had on Kuroko Tamaki—an infatuation. 

For the one simple reason that she had saved him. Then it had developed into a crush when she always took the time to make sure that he’s settling in properly, and it only got worse when Midorima got Tamaki to help him with Takao’s training, and she had also been the one to stop Midorima when he took his ‘abuse’ a little too far.

And who knows when it had even begun, but that infatuation soon became love. And that pain in his heart whenever he sees Tamaki smiling at his best friend only grew—making him feel as if a knife had just stabbed into his heart. Hence why he had always teased Midorima about Tamaki. It helped to lessen his pain and his guilt—for falling for his best friend’s girlfriend. 

Takao had no idea if Midorima even knew about his feelings for Tamaki, but Takao is sure that he had at least suspected it. Probably why Midorima had asked him to watch over Tamaki with his dying words.

_I can’t be the man that she wants anymore. I can’t protect her any longer._

“…How long have you known?” Takao asked at last, leaning against the wall behind him, and looking at Shigehiro in the eye.

Shigehiro shrugged. “Since we were in the Royal Guard together,” he admitted. “I’m not in the Intelligence Division for nothing, you know? I don’t think that Tamaki suspects though. Even back during our Academy days, it took her a long time before she can even admit to herself that she likes Midorima.”

“It doesn’t really matter to me if she doesn’t return my feelings.” Takao shrugged with a small sad smile. “It might sound cliché, but as long as I can see her, and know that she’s doing all right, and that she’s happy, I’m fine with it.” 

Shigehiro looked at him shrewdly. “Are you sure?” he asked. “Is that really all right for you?”

Takao nodded. “…Yes.” He sighed, turning to look at Shigehiro. “Can we pretend that this conversation never took place? I don’t think Tamaki needs more to worry about.”

Shigehiro nodded solemnly. “You have my word,” he promised. “I think that I’ll go and keep an eye on the prince. Get some proper rest, Takao, once the next shift arrives.”

Takao nodded silently even as he listened to the soft footsteps of Shigehiro fading away until he could hear nothing. He stood leaning with his back against the wall for several moments without doing anything before he reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter slightly stained with blood—the last thing that Midorima had left him. 

_Takao,_

_By the time that you read this, I will be long gone. So know that I have no regrets, no matter how I’d died. My only regret is that I can’t be with Tamaki. I can’t be there to watch as she revives the kingdom to what it had once been. If she asks, know that I will love her._

_Always._

_Sometimes, I do worry about her. And you too._

_This civil war had changed all of us without a doubt. Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise have changed. They are not who they used to be when we were still in the Academy. As for Tamaki… I honestly can’t remember when is the last time when I’ve seen her smile. Probably, I’m as much to blame for taking away her smile._

_Do one thing for me, Takao. Please watch over her. I know that you love her. I can tell. You look at her the same way that I look at her. Your jokes and your teasing for all these years… It is to cover up that pain. I’m sorry for the pain that I’d put you through._

_But if I can make one last selfish request of you, my friend, it is that I want you to be there for Tamaki whenever she needs you._

_I want you to protect Tamaki. To watch over her. And I think that you might be good for Tamaki. You can be for her what I can never be. You can make her laugh. Make her smile. I was the one that took away her laughter and her smile—I can never stand by her side again. And she is going to need a lot of laughter and hope from now on._

_Protect her smile for me, Takao. Bring her back for me—the old Tamaki before she’d forgotten how to smile and forget what it means to live. Protect her. Save this kingdom. Protect the Prince._

_I can’t do that anymore._

_Thus, I have to ask the both of you to do for me what I can no longer do, along with Ogiwara, Haizaki, and all the others._

_Live on for me, Takao. Tell the others that I’m sorry. That I am proud to be able to serve as the commander of such valiant men. Tell Tamaki that this is how I wanted to go, and I have no regrets._

_Everyone has to die someday after all. Some just have longer to wait than others._

_After all, this is the story of Midorima Shintaro, and this is how it will end._

_Thank you, my friend, and I’m sorry for asking this last selfish request of you. When I see you again in the next life, I promise that I’ll make it up to you._

_Thank you for everything, Takao._

Takao didn’t even realise when he’d started tearing up. He only realised it when he saw droplets of water on his hands, and when tears had started dropping onto the letter that he had been clutching in shaking hands.

He slide down the wall slowly, almost landing on his behind on the ground, barely able to read the words of the letter through his blurry vision as he tried hard to comprehend what Midorima had asked him to do. 

_I want you to protect Tamaki. To watch over her._

_Protect her smile for me, Takao._

 Takao closed his eyes in grief, covering his eyes with his right hand, his left clutching the last letter that his best friend had left him.

“Shin-chan, you idiot…!” Takao choked, trying to choke down the lump in his throat. _‘Why must you tell me this? Why can’t you fucking stay alive for Tamaki’s sake? If you really love her… If you really love her, why couldn’t you stay alive for her sake? Why can’t you face her like the man that you really are?’_ “…You thrice damned idiot…”

_…I’m sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most emotional chapter that I’ve ever written, I do believe! And so damned depressing to write! This story will soon be coming to an end in a few more chapters, and I am playing with the idea of writing about Midorima and Tamaki’s Academy days after this story is concluded. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!


	11. Towards the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi was filled in on everything that had happened over the past four years, and Tamaki then come up with a plan for the final battle.

_“To be human is to be a monster, and the act of being a monster makes you truly human.” - Kuroko Tamaki_  

**XXXXXX**

The infirmary caught quite a bit of attention two days after the Crown Prince was rescued, and when Sakurai had finally cleared the redhead for visitors.

Tamaki was amongst the first visitors, naturally. Shigehiro, Haizaki and even Nijimura were with her. The latter was really supposed to stick to strict bed rest for a month at least; due to having his bones re-broken and set properly just the day before. But like most of the members of the Royal Guard, Nijimura had been stubborn.

Having been used to the stubbornness of the former Royal Guard members, Sakurai had given up on trying to get Nijimura to stay in bed when the prince is finally ready to receive visitors.

The brunette doctor had enough problems getting Tamaki, Haizaki and even Shigehiro to stay in bed when they were injured that nothing short of tying them down to the bed would make them stay where they are. Sakurai had finally given Nijimura a pair of crutches that Mitobe had crafted, telling the former Royal Guard Captain sternly that he’d best not undo all his work, or it’ll be another week of bed rest for him.

Thus, the infirmary got quite a bit of attention that day, though with the red curtain covering the entrance of the infirmary, no one could see what is going on inside, and Tamaki had basically restricted everyone from even venturing near it.

Imayoshi had taken over temporary command whilst Tamaki is with the prince, instructing the rest at base to perform patrol or even guard duty whilst Miyaji and Kimura were sent with Hyuuga and Riko to one of the other bases on Tamaki’s behalf to request for some weapons. And with the number of weapons that Tamaki had been requesting, Hyuuga and Riko both have a feeling that the civil war might soon be coming to an end, and that they might be making their final stand soon.

“It’s really difficult to believe that he is the real prince—the rightful heir.” Kagami was telling Takao quietly as he prepared the ingredients for lunch slowly, with Takao, Mitobe and even Koganei as his helpers for the day. For once, the atmosphere surrounding the base isn’t tense like how it had been for the past several months ever since their first confrontation with one of the Generation of Miracles. “The rightful king.”

Koganei nodded absent-mindedly whilst peeling some potatoes with the knife that he had with him. It is almost a miracle that he didn’t accidentally chop off his fingers whilst doing so. “Otsubo-san is right. He is really a good man.” Koganei remarked, glancing over at the red curtain covering the entrance of the infirmary as he did so, wondering for the umpteenth time that day—along with every other, just what they are currently discussing inside. “It makes me feel that everything will turn out fine in the end.”

“He has that charisma.” Takao shrugged, having been the only one amongst the four males to actually meet the real Crown Prince, and know him as the man that he is. After all, up until two days ago, apart from Tamaki and a few of them, nearly all the rebels have assumed that the Red King is the real Crown Prince, and not an impersonator. “The Prince. That’s why everyone follows him.” He murmured absent-mindedly, slicing the carrots into equal sized pieces, recalling his own vow to the Crown Prince when he had first finished his training beneath Midorima and Tamaki, and had joined the Royal Guard under Midorima’s command not long after that. “That’s why Tamaki, Shige and all the others swore when they were young to protect and serve him until their deaths. To them, he is their master. Their Prince. Their King. Their Lord.” Takao glanced at the other three. “They will follow no other.” He told them solemnly. “He has never treated any of his followers as dirt. No matter who it had been, the Prince had always treated them as equals. He is a good man. That’s why everyone loves him.”

“I wonder what is going to happen now?” Kagami wondered. 

 **XXXXXX**  

_“Is it really for the best?” A mournful six-year-old Akashi Seijuro asked Kuroko Tamaki and Nijimura Shuzo even as the two younger ones waited patiently as the older teen saddled the two horses. “Is it really for the best?” He asked again, turning his head towards the Rakuzan Villa behind him._

_“You know that nothing we say can convince the king and queen to release him.” Tamaki told her cousin quietly. Honestly, she doesn’t think that it’s a good idea to simply lock the older royal twin up either, but the other alternative is… “Besides, there had already been a public announcement about the Crown Prince—you.”_

_And if the public learns about Seiki and his true nature, there would be a true scandal like no other, was on the minds of all three, but not spoken out loud._

_“Come on, Your Highness.” Twelve-year-old Nijimura Shuzo held out a hand to the red haired prince, ready to help him on the horse whilst Tamaki got onto her own horse with some difficulty due to her small size. “We should get back.”_

_“I know.” Sei murmured mournfully, looking back at Rakuzan Villa wistfully. “I…can’t come back here again, can I?” He asked, but neither one of the two with him answered. “Locking him up like this… Not even allowing him to take a step outside… Not even allowing anyone outside ourselves, Shirogane, Uncle Takeru and Aunt Mayumi to learn about his existence…” Sei trailed off. “Wouldn’t it be a kinder fate if they’d just killed him when he was a baby?”_

**XXXXXX**  

The infirmary was silent for a long time after all four of them—Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki and Nijimura have finished telling Akashi Seijuro everything that they knew, even answering all his questions with the Crown Prince drilling them on everything that had happened for the past four years ever since the murders of his parents, and then when he was somehow drugged and woke up the next day within the confines of Rakuzan Villa, with his twin brother taking his place as the Crown Prince. 

“I see…” Akashi murmured at last, finally managing to look at his subordinates’ eyes. The things that they’d told him that had been happening in Teiko for the past four years have been horrific, and he almost didn’t want to believe them. But he knows his own brother, and he knew that it is what Seiki is capable of doing. “So Midorima is…” He trailed off slowly, looking at his own cousin who looks ready to cry. 

Neither Midorima nor Tamaki have confirmed or denied the rumours going around that they have been dating back before things have gone spiralling down to Hell, but Akashi is neither blind nor deaf. The two have been amongst the few that took on regular bodyguard shifts for his guard detail, especially after they have finished their apprenticeships. He had seen the way that Midorima and Tamaki have looked at each other, and he definitely didn’t miss the way that Midorima’s second-in-command—Takao Kazunari had looked at Tamaki. But as it wasn’t any of his business, Akashi had said nothing, and had kept out of his cousin’s love life.

“I told him not to do it!” Tamaki burst out. “I told him to stay alive! ‘To be human is to be a monster, and the act of being a monster makes you truly human’.” Sitting on a chair behind her, Nijimura stiffened—as that had been what he had told Tamaki before he’d left the Royal Guard. “Shu-nii told me that once. So why couldn’t he…— Why couldn’t Shin stay alive?”

“Tamaki…” Shigehiro murmured, feeling rather guilty.

“I…never even…said that I’m sorry…! I never told him that I love him!” Tamaki covered her eyes with her left hand, not wanting any of the males currently in the room with her to see that she had been crying. “I know that he went the way that he want to. I know that he died a hero’s death—by making sure that you could be rescued. But… There must have been a better way. Why must he be such a martyr? The true victors in a war are those that survive. We both knew that. I’d never blamed him for doing what he had to do, as it is what he has to do under the Red King’s rule to survive. So why…? _Why does Shin have to die?”_

No one knew what to say for several moments after hearing the pure anguish in Tamaki’s voice.

“I think that maybe the guilt had been gnawing at him for a long time, especially in recent months.” Nijimura said at last solemnly, with none of the others knowing just what to say. “You know this, Tamaki. You went through it yourself. Didn’t you come this close to offing yourself when you were given orders to raze down about half the villages in the western continent of Teiko four years ago?” Tamaki flinched, remembering just what she’d done, and the guilt that had wrecked her. She had lost countless nights of sleep over it even. “In ways, he’d already forgotten what it means to live. In several ways, death might have been a better way out for him.”

“I’m sorry, Tsuyu.” Akashi whispered, guilt wrecking him. It is almost like his cousin had even forgotten how to smile. Nijimura had just been in the next bed beside him when he’d woken up two days ago, and had told him briefly what had happened, and why Tamaki had stopped smiling. 

Tamaki shook her head. “It’s not your fault,” she said earnestly, and Shigehiro and Haizaki nodded. “If there is anyone to blame for this, the fault lies with Seiki. You know that. He is never meant to be the King of Teiko—he doesn’t have the right mindset for it, and he wouldn’t protect and defend the citizens and the kingdom the way that you and the previous king would.”

“Tamaki’s right.” Haizaki shrugged. “Forgive me for speaking out of bounds, Your Highness, but the Red King had turned the kingdom upside down in just four years. Thousands of people have died by now. And the once loyal soldiers to the kingdom… Can they even be called soldiers now? Maybe about half of them feel ill at what they have to do—and only remained with the military because it might be the best way that they feel would allow them to protect the kingdom. But what about the other half? The Red King had corrupted them. They don’t deserve to be called soldiers anymore.” 

“He might be your brother, Your Highness, but even I feel that death might be too easy a punishment for him.” Shigehiro stated, a hard glint entering his eyes. The others turned towards him in surprise, as Shigehiro is usually the last person to want to wish death on someone. The Red King must have really pissed off the normally calm and cool-headed teen for Shigehiro to say this. “Not when he had so much to answer for. But…” He closed his eyes briefly. “I think…that the person to decide his fate…should be yourself or Tamaki.”

“What are you going to do, Your Highness?” Nijimura asked Akashi blandly. “Everyone is waiting for you. All the deaths and fights for the past four years… It has all been for this moment. The Red King might be your brother, but he is an enemy to Teiko. We will never accept him as our leader, or even as a Teiko citizen. Not when he’d ruined so many lives and caused the deaths of so much more.”

Akashi closed his eyes briefly in despair.

He had a pretty good idea of the horrors that Seiki had caused in his guise even when he was still imprisoned in Rakuzan Villa. Shirogane was kind enough to tell him, and Seiki is never one to keep his mouth shut when he’d come by to gloat. And then when Tamaki had rescued him, his subordinates have told him everything, not mincing their words in the least. They have his complete trust even before his parents have passed away because Akashi knew that they would tell him the truth, no matter how difficult it is for him to hear.

As a Prince, Akashi had his responsibilities and his duty to his people. He has a responsibility to protect them, no matter what he has to do. Even if the culprit is his own brother—his own blood…

“We don’t have a choice…” Akashi finally murmured, opening his eyes once more, determination shining in red orbs. The four former Royal Guard members were almost startled and taken aback to see the pure determination shining in them.

“My Prince?” Tamaki dared to speak.

“They’re not the people whom they used to be.” Akashi murmured, despair entering his eyes when he recalled what Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki and Nijimura have to tell him about the commanders of the Royal Guard, and just how much people have feared and hated them now when just a few short years ago, they were so loved and respected. Out of the Royal Guard’s five commanders, probably, Tamaki is the only one that is still loved and respected by the people. “Those people… I don’t know who they are.” He declared. “And if they’ve been terrorising the kingdom and the people like they are…” He trailed off slowly. “They don’t deserve to be called soldiers, or to even be part of the Royal Guard—the kingdom’s guardians.” Akashi looked at the four in front of him. “I have one request as your prince.”

“Yes?” Nijimura asked politely, having a good idea what Akashi might order. The Crown Prince might prefer peace over fighting—rather the opposite of his twin brother, but he is still a leader, and he knows that in order to regain peace for his kingdom, blood must be shed. 

“Kill them all.” Akashi looked tortured to have to order this, but he had stayed firm. “Don’t leave them alive. I realise that this might be hard on you to do.” He looked from face to face, “but we don’t have a choice. They were my guards as a child too. They were my friends more than my guards.” He admitted, recalling those days. Tamaki looked sad too as she recalled those days. “I _don’t_ _want_ to kill them, but I don’t have a choice.” Akashi admitted. “My hands are tied. Seiki… My brother… He’s tainted them. Even back then, he has a word with words and twisting the psyche of someone’s mind. Little wonder why Shirogane who is absolutely loyal to my parents would betray their wishes and orders and take sides with Seiki. This is my first order to you.” He looked from face to face, determination shining in each of their faces. “Kill them. Don’t let them leave alive.” 

“Yes, My Lord.”

 **XXXXXX**  

The entire base was in an uproar when they heard what the prince had ordered, and nearly all of them have even been in to speak with him—as per Akashi’s request, as the Crown Prince was feeling extremely guilty with what the kingdom had to put up with because of his brother.

But one thing that everyone had agreed on is that if it had been them, they wouldn’t have done any less if they had been in Akashi’s shoes. Several of the soldiers—the Royal Guard’s remaining commanders especially… They are beyond redemption now. Not with what they’ve done.

Though the little titbit about the Red King being a master at human psychology and having this uncanny ability to twist the psyche and minds of humans didn’t surprise anyone by now. After all, if he can do that to the commanders of the Royal Guard—who have once been so loved and adored by everyone in the kingdom, then he has to understand the way human minds’ work, and had to be a master manipulator. The fact that Tamaki and the rest of them, along with Midorima, could escape his manipulations is already considered a miracle in itself.

“Iwamura-san sent a message back that he could probably get the number of weapons that I’ve asked for, along with the ammo.” Tamaki was saying later that night even as she sat in the infirmary with her cousin, playing a game of shogi with her cousin. Two beds away, Nijimura was sitting up in his own bed, reading a book. “But it’ll probably take him about a month and a half, as he needs to contact his contacts with the black market.”

“A month and a half, huh?” Akashi mused even as he studied the board in between the two cousins, pondering over his next move. “By then, we should be fully recovered and at full health.” His red eyes flickered over to Nijimura who smirked whilst reading his book. Akashi then glanced at Tamaki. “So what’s your plan? You had to have a few. You’re the Royal Guard’s top strategist after all.”

Tamaki smiled. “You know me too well,” she remarked, moving one of her pieces. “First of all, we make no movements for a month. By now, the Red King should have learnt of your escape and Shirogane’s death.” 

Akashi raised an amused brow. “To unsettle him first, huh?” he mused, knowing how his cousin thinks. “After all, if Seiki is unsettled and nervous, he is more prone to mistakes and rash decisions. After that?” 

Tamaki raised an elegant brow at her cousin, ignoring Nijimura’s amused smirk two beds away from them, with the older man not even bothering to pretend that he’s not listening to their conversation any longer. She then picked up a bishop piece, holding it in between the forefinger and thumb of her right hand.

“The generals will be the most bothersome ones,” was all that Tamaki said, even as she took one of her cousin’s generals.

Akashi frowned even as he stared down at the shogi board in front of him. Unlike how his cousin looks, her plans sometimes tend to be quite risky, and some of the better ones even involved quite a few sacrifices. But no one can deny that Tamaki’s plans have always been damn effective. There is a reason why she’s the Royal Guard’s best tactician after all.

After all, the Kuroko clan have been strategists and assassins for generations. Tamaki’s father had taught her everything that she knew, and the rest, she’d learned out of journals and books that her father had left behind after his death.

“What are you planning, Tsuyu?” Akashi asked, having a feeling that all of a sudden, this game between them isn’t just a normal game to ‘catch up’.

Shogi games are often used to train strategy after all. The final examination for Strategy Planning in the military Academy actually involves a shogi match against the head instructor. And from what Akashi knew, Tamaki had scored a perfect score against the head instructor, being the first student in over thirty years to beat him in a shogi match, with the last person to beat the instructor in a shogi match being Tamaki’s own father when _he_ had been a student.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments, looking between the pieces on their own sides of the board, her eyes resting on the two knight pieces and the single rook piece surrounding the king piece on her side of the board. She then moved her bishop piece forward, being in a good enough place for her to take one of Akashi’s generals.

“…I got an idea.” 

 **XXXXXX**  

It was dead silent in the streets, with not a single sound to be heard. Even the stray animals that could usually be seen wandering the streets, begging for some scraps of food are currently sleeping.

Thus, no one took notice of two young men darting across the streets, plastering the notices in their arms to the walls with glue.

Hyuuga Junpei approached Izuki Shun, glancing at the part of the street where he’d covered, noting with satisfaction that the notices that he’d pasted are in full view. There is no way that no one would notice it.

He is almost looking forward to the uproar that would erupt the following morning all across Teiko. Honestly, he would never want to get on the bad side of Kuroko Tamaki. He had already had that thought in mind when she’d saved Kiyoshi, and then when Izuki had told him about the brief battle that he’d witnessed between Kuroko Tamaki and Kise Ryota several months ago. But this plan just about beats everything.

Honestly, for someone so petite and innocent looking, they would never guess that beneath it lies a devious mind. Hyuuga guessed that she really did deserve her rank as one of the Royal Guard’s commanders, and why she is named as head of Intelligence.

“You done?” Hyuuga asked Izuki who nodded grimly. He then looked up at the skies only to see the first signs of dawn fast approaching. “It’s nearly dawn. Let’s go.”

Izuki nodded, glancing back at the notice that he’d just plastered to the wall, with a large paragraph of words written beneath three photos—the first is that of a redhead with two red eyes, the second being that of a redhead with the same face as the first, only with two different coloured eyes, and the third photo are that of two red haired babies. 

“Let’s go.” Izuki echoed before he followed Hyuuga. 

 **XXXXXX**  

Uproars broke out all across Teiko Kingdom come the next morning, and by mid-afternoon, there have been rumours and stories flying all across the kingdom that the one currently on the throne isn’t the real prince at all. 

From there, from one person to the other, the people then have started whispering; that it all makes sense now. That the real prince wouldn’t have subjected them to so much brutality when he has nothing but the best for the kingdom and the people in mind since day one. That it must be the reason why several members of the Royal Guard have ‘betrayed’ the king within a year after he had taken the throne.

The Royal City have taken steps to curb those rumours and speculations, with the soldiers claiming that it is just rumours. But within the Teiko Kingdom, rumours have a habit to spread all across the kingdom within a week at most. And if it involves the royal family, then they are even faster.

Thus, within a week, all of the Teiko Kingdom were doubting the current king’s legitimacy, and the commoners were rekindled with a new hope in their hearts; that the real prince would return to save them. There were even rumours that the real prince is currently with Kuroko Tamaki, and that she had been the one to save him from the clutches of ‘the evil one’. If it is even possible, the common people have even loved the former head of Intelligence even more after that.

Needless to say, the Red King was furious about those rumours, and had been demanding answers as to who had been the one to spread those ‘false rumours’, and have plastered those notices and photos all over the Teiko Kingdom—even the Royal City. And it is still a mystery to this day how the culprit could enter the Royal City and plastered those notices all over without anyone seeing when the Royal City is the most heavily guarded.

No one had dared to confront the Red King about his legitimacy to the throne. Not after one foolish legislator had done so and had gotten beheaded in the throne room for his trouble. 

Whilst chaos and uproars have broken out all over Teiko Kingdom, with the soldiers especially uneasy, the rebels were particularly silent, with no one having seen hide nor hair of them for nearly a month and a half now—not ever since Nijimura Shuzo had been rescued from being executed. 

 **XXXXXX**  

“Well, the surface are all in an uproar.” Wakamatsu said the moment that he’d returned from his recon mission, a bright grin on his face that looks almost creepy to anyone watching. But no one had cared, as they knew what Wakamatsu is so happy about. All the others that were sent on recon missions have came back grinning as well.

“They are now having doubts about the Red King’s legitimacy to the throne.” Imayoshi nodded, with all the other rebels surrounding Tamaki and Akashi who had a large map spread out in front of them on the table where they usually had their meals. As the battle tent is too small to hold all of them, their strategy meeting had been moved out to the main area of the base where they usually have their meals. “When one person starts asking and doubting, the others would soon follow. And like a domino reaction, every other person in the kingdom would do so.” Imayoshi had a satisfied smirk on his lips. “We don’t really have to do anything to ruin the reputation of the Red King and the Royal Guard after that—they would do it by themselves. Though not like they had much reputation to talk about anyway.” Imayoshi shrugged. 

“If he had ruled Teiko as a king should, the kingdom wouldn’t have hated him so much.” Susa agreed. “So what next?” He asked Tamaki. “By the looks of things, we should be preparing for the final battle, right?”

Tamaki nodded. “It’s been long enough. We’re going to end this war,” she said, and there were loud cheers at that. “But first things first.” She turned towards Iwamura who had been standing to the side with Kasuga Ryuhei—both with satisfied smirks on their lips. The two are mainly the ones getting their weapons from the weapon merchants that they have contacts with. “The weapons that we need?”

“I’ve been in constant communication with the other bases and even the weapon merchants in the black market.” Iwamura told Tamaki. “We would be getting it tomorrow.” He told Tamaki proudly, and loud cheers soon followed. Bright eyes and excited looks were on everyone’s faces—so unlike the usually downed and gloomy expressions that had been common for nearly four years now. 

“We would move in five days.” Tamaki told the entire room calmly. “Not only would it give us time to go over the weapon inventory, we can also finalise our strategy. Satsuki, the Royal City?”

Momoi Satsuki who had returned that afternoon had a bright smile on her face as well. “They’re in complete chaos due to all the rumours going around,” she told Tamaki with a grin. “The soldiers are all trying to curb all those rumours, and trying to arrest those who have been talking about it in the streets. _Trying,_ because the moment that they tried, the rest of the townspeople would start attacking the soldiers with pebbles and stones. Security in the palace is tighter than usual, with most of the Royal Guard stationed there. But I don’t think that we really need to worry about the Royal Guard members save for the commanders.” Momoi said solemnly. “The Royal Guard soldiers never liked what they were ordered to do right from the start. The only reason why they’ve stayed this long is because they thought that the Red King is the real prince. The soldiers of Teiko have always been a loyal bunch. When they serve, it is to serve until their deaths. All of us know that.”

There was silence for several moments as everyone contemplated Momoi’s words. Truth be told, the few that _have_ left the service of the Red King are the only ones brave and willing enough to do so. They have known all along that about half of the soldiers currently in service never wanted to do what they have been doing all along.

“If we enter the palace, then no doubt that those few that are loyal to the real prince would switch sides.” Haizaki said at last.

Shigehiro agreed. “The northern, southern, eastern and western gates are always heavily guarded though, even from the time when we have been soldiers,” he remarked, glancing at the four marked spots on the map in front of them. “We will have to break our way through.”

Nijimura frowned. “Assuming that the side gates are still functional…” he said slowly, looking from face to face, his finger tracing the eastern side gate marked on the map, “then it probably won’t be as heavily guarded. And guarding the side gates have always been the job of the Protection Unit. Now with Midorima…” He trailed off slowly, and there were flinches from the few that actually knew Midorima personally. “Do you think that the side gates would still be guarded?” He asked Tamaki.

“Takao?” Tamaki asked Takao who frowned.

“I don’t think so.” Takao shook his head, and Otsubo, Miyaji and Kimura nodded in agreement. “Guarding the side gates have always been the responsibility of the Protection Unit. The duties and missions that the soldiers of each division of the Royal Guard gets have always been strictly secret—known only to soldiers of their own division. Just like how we never knew what the soldiers of the other divisions do, I doubt that they knew that guarding the side gates have been the duties of the Protection Unit. Now with Shin-chan gone…” His face looked pained. “Probably, the side gates haven’t been guarded since that night.”

“And with the death of their commander, the soldiers of that unit have long fled the palace.” Kiyoshi pointed out. “Didn’t several of them join us just recently? Some of them even took on the role as ‘civilian soldiers’ to defend the common people from getting arrested lately.”

“All right. Then I say that we use the large numbers that we currently have to our advantage.” Tamaki said, much to everyone’s surprise. “A small number of us would slip into the palace whilst the rest would create a diversion outside the palace. Whether we would walk away with a victory or not will depend on that group. That’s why we would be sending our best fighters in there. We’ll be up against the commanders of the Royal Guard.” Tamaki warned, looking from face to face, seeing just about everyone ready to volunteer to be amongst the group to enter the palace. “We might die. So think carefully before you go off marching to your death.” 

There was silence for several moments before a voice spoke up. “I got a debt to settle with the Panther.” Kagami Taiga grunted, slamming both fists together, a fire burning in his eyes. “He nearly killed Kiyoshi-sempai that night!” All of Seirin flinched when they remembered that night when they’d nearly died against Aomine Daiki and his blade if they hadn’t came across Tamaki. “And he killed Tsuchida-sempai! I want my revenge against him!” He looked at Tamaki. “Please! I’ll keep my head this time. Let me come.”

Tamaki studied Kagami for a long time before she nodded. “Very well,” she said. “Just remember to come back alive.” Kagami grinned and let out a whoop of victory. “Needless to say, we would be going into the palace too.” She gestured towards herself, Haizaki, Shigehiro and Nijimura. “Kiyoshi, Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya and Hanamiya.” The mentioned five perked up when their names were mentioned. “Form a team of your own, as each of you would be leading the diversion attacks on the side gates.” An almost feral grin appeared on Nebuya’s face, and an almost maniacal grin appeared on Hanamiya’s. “The rest of you would be within the Royal City itself. And with any luck, we’ll end this war with this last battle.” She said quietly, and everyone quietened down. “Four years… Too many people have died.”

Everyone bowed their heads for a moment of silence for all those that they have lost.

“Wait.” Takao’s voice interrupted just then, and everyone turned towards him. “Let me come with you.” He told Tamaki with determination, much to everyone’s surprise. “I… I need to see him dead with my own eyes.” He admitted. “That man…” He clenched his hands into fists. “The Red King killed Shin-chan. I… I need to see him dead with my own eyes.”

Tamaki exchanged looks with Akashi who nodded. “Very well. Then you’ll guard Sakurai,” she told Takao, much to his surprise. The brunette doesn’t look very surprised which must mean that he must already know. “I got a feeling that we might need his skills as a doctor within the palace. That is why he would be coming with us. Takao-kun, guard Sakurai with your life.” 

“I will.” Takao promised.

“What about the prince?” Kasuga asked, looking at the prince. “Will he be going into the palace too?”

“Of course.” Akashi nodded. “After all, this entire war started because of me in the first place. I have a responsibility to see it end.”

“It’s too dangerous!” Riko protested. “We can’t lose you, Your Highness! If something happens—”

“Just because I’m the Crown Prince doesn’t mean that I’m totally defenceless.” Akashi interrupted, annoyed. “I’ll have you know that I was trained in the art of the blade since I was young. I often trained with the Royal Guard when Tsuyu and the others were apprentices.”

As one, everyone’s heads swivelled towards Tamaki who nodded solemnly. “Teiko’s royals are trained in combat from a young age,” she told them. “We’re not known as the Kingdom of the Blade for nothing. Besides, if worse comes to worse, we’ll protect him.” She gestured towards herself, Shigehiro, Haizaki and Nijimura. “And…” Everyone stared even as Tamaki reached onto her back and removed the pure white _daito,_ handing the sword towards Akashi silently. “I think that it’s time I hand this to you, Sei.”

Akashi recognised the sword that Tamaki had handed to him almost immediately. After all, he had seen pictures and even paintings of this sword in the palace and even in books during his studies. One half of the sword pair that is said to be wielded only in times of danger when the kingdom is being threatened.

“Light…”

Tamaki nodded, ignoring their gobsmacked audience even as Akashi took the _daito_ with trembling hands. “In times of danger, the ‘Light’ blade will be handed over to the one who will bring the Teiko Kingdom to the light,” she recited what her father had often told her when he had shown her where he had kept the Light blade of the royal family. “Until that happens, the blade will always be in the guardianship of the Kuroko Clan. The royal family’s ‘Light’, and the Kuroko Clan’s ‘Shadow’.” She touched the pure black short blade resting at the back of her waist. “These two blades come as a pair—only to be wielded as one when the kingdom is in danger.”

“Rest assured.” Nijimura grunted, looking from face to face. “Even if you can’t trust _me_ with the prince’s safety, you should trust Tamaki. She wouldn’t let anything happen to the prince.”

Akashi nodded. “I trust them. _All_ of them. All of _you.”_ He said. “They have never failed me before, and they never will. I’ll trust them with my life. The same way that I _know_ they’ll keep me from harm, no matter what.”

“Besides…” Tamaki got a dark menacing look in her eyes that simply caused shivers to run down the spines of everyone present. “I got a score to settle with the Red King anyway.” She looked from face to face. “Five days from now, it will all begin. Let this be the final battle—” She shook her head. “No, let’s _make_ this the final battle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the climax of the story! This story is probably going to run for another two chapters at most before it ends. Am I too sentimental for feeling sad about the possible end of a story? Anyway, I’m still hashing out the plot of the prequel that I had been talking about—the one about Midorima and Tamaki’s Academy days. What would you like to see in it? It might give me some ideas.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!


	12. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle had begun, and the showdown against the Generation of Miracles thus begun.

_“Heroes aren’t always good people. They are heroes because they kill the bad guys.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

The Royal City was unusually quiet and deserted, especially at this time of the day. And then again, it had been that way for the past five days, and the soldiers of Teiko have been getting pretty nervous, as the rebels—Phantom, have been suspiciously silent, with not a hint of activity from them.

There have also been whispers amongst the soldiers within the Royal Guard and even the main Guard—that the rumours are true. And that the man whom they’d been serving and committing atrocious acts in his name for the past four years is a fake, and not the Crown Prince whom they’d sworn fealty to when they’ve first became a soldier.

A soldier who had been guarding one of the outposts within the Royal City yawned loudly, and his companion whacked him on the head with the sheathe of his sword, a disgruntled look on his face.

“Will you stay sharp?” he reprimanded. “What are you doing—yawning in the middle of the day like that? Not enough sleep last night?”

“I can’t help it.” The soldier grumbled. “Even as boring as guard duty is, there is always something happening in the Royal City. But now, we would be lucky to even see a _mouse_ in the streets.” 

His companion was silent for several moments. “Do you think that it’s true?” he asked at last. “About the rumours, I mean. And that the King…is a fake?” 

“Watch your mouth.” The soldier scowled at him. “Those are just _rumours._ He _is_ the King; there is no doubt about it. The citizens have _no right_ to doubt him, not after what he’d done for us.”

His companion stared at him as if he’d grown two new heads.

“Interesting way to put it.” A soft voice interrupted them just then, and both soldiers turned around, one hand on their swords, only to see a familiar teal haired young woman dressed in a white shirt with black cargo pants and boots, with a black coat. Next to her is a young man of similar age with messy dark orange hair and dark eyes, also dressed in a similar fashion. Kuroko Tamaki had a cold look in her eyes. “So you mean to tell me that the chaos and terror that he’d wrecked on our kingdom for the past four years is all for our good?” She questioned coldly.

“Traitor—” The soldier never managed to draw his sword out, as a blade appeared in his chest just then, being impaled through his body from behind. Choking on his own blood, he turned only to see his companion’s cold eyes, hands grasping onto the sword currently impaled through his chest. “You… _traitor…!”_

He then collapsed to the ground, dead.

“To be a traitor means that I have to first give my loyalty to the one on the throne.” Kasamatsu Yukio hissed in unbridled fury even as he tugged his sword out of the body. “I have _never_ sworn my loyalty to the Red King. The one that I’d sworn my loyalty to is the _real_ Crown Prince!” 

Kuroko Tamaki sighed even as she nudged the body with her foot, turning it over so that the dead soldier is now lying face down on the ground. She exchanged looks with Shigehiro who nodded, pulling out a flare gun from his pocket and fired off a green round into the sky.

“It’s been a long time, Kasamatsu.” Tamaki greeted the man who nodded to her solemnly.

Kasamatsu sheathed his sword, clenching his right hand into a fist and tapping it against his chest—where the heart is. “Welcome back, Commander.” Kasamatsu said solemnly. “It’s been two years.”

“That it has.” Tamaki sighed. “So? Who can we trust to be on our side?”

Kasamatsu sighed, looking very tired. “Well, you can trust most of the main Guard to flock to your side, especially if you have the Prince with you,” he stated. “As for the Royal Guard… As there aren’t that many of us to begin with—especially with the few that have defected not long after you did, there isn’t many that we could trust.”

“Who can we trust then?” Shigehiro asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“From the Self Defense Forces, apart from myself, it is only Moriyama, Hayakawa, Kobori and Nakamura.” Kasamatsu answered reluctantly. “Nearly the entire Protection Unit had defected when Commander Midorima died, and from what I’d heard, they seemed to have gone to you.” Tamaki and Shigehiro both nodded. “And from the Security Unit, it seems to be only Okamura, Fukui and Lui.” 

“Himuro?” Shigehiro questioned, and Kasamatsu looked conflicted.

“I’m not sure where he stands, to be honest.” Kasamatsu admitted. “He had been the deputy to Murasakibara in the Security Unit, and there are things that he does that sometimes make me believe he might be sympathetic to our cause, but there are also things that he’d done and said at times that makes me think that he might be loyal to the Red King.” 

“Out of the entire Royal Guard, only eight soldiers, huh?” Shigehiro sighed in dismay. “How pathetic is this? Even if we manage to win, our recovery process is going to be very slow. We will be in big trouble after that if rival countries decided to attack us. The Royal Guard are supposed to be the guardians of the kingdom. How can they…?” He trailed off slowly.

“Much like with the commanders of the Royal Guard, the soldiers of the Royal Guard are the Red King’s ears and arms.” Tamaki reminded Shigehiro. “Much like how _we_ have been once. It is of no surprise that they’ve fallen for his mind traps and had their psyche twisted to Seiki’s liking. Honestly, the fact that we even _had_ eight soldiers from the Royal Guard on our side is nothing short of a miracle.”

“I’m assuming that you’ve come to kill them then?” Kasamatsu asked quietly. “The Red King. Murasakibara. Aomine. And…Kise?”

There was silence for a long time before Tamaki sighed. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But it is something that we have to do if we want to protect Teiko. Murasakibara. Aomine. And Kise. They aren’t the people whom I used to know, and would bleed and die for. They’ve long lost sight of what they believe in, and what they’re fighting for. They’re nothing more than traitors now—puppets dancing to Seiki’s tune. To rid Teiko of the disease that is the Red King, they have to die.”

Kasamatsu looked conflicted, but he sighed, and nodded. “…I understand,” he said solemnly. “I knew what I’m getting myself into right from the start when you asked me to keep a lookout for those that could still be saved and turn them to our cause—just like when Commander Midorima knew what he is getting himself into when he offered to be your insider when you’d first left with the rest of your division. All of us knew what we’re getting ourselves into right from the start, and we were all prepared to die.”

“Tamaki. We don’t have time. Save the pleasantries for later.” Shigehiro told Tamaki. “Shogo is waiting for us with the Prince.”

Tamaki nodded before turning back towards Kasamatsu. “Sound the alarm, Kasamatsu. Get those whom you’d named onto our side. Seal off the Royal City with their help. And leave the rest to us.”

Kasamatsu closed his eyes briefly. “Roger,” he replied. “And Commander?” Tamaki paused before she could go running off to meet up with the rest of the rebels—no doubt that they’ve already gotten into the Royal City via one of the several secret entrances that they’ve used over the years to get into the Royal City for supplies or even to meet up with their informants. Tamaki turned back towards Kasamatsu with a raised brow. The usually quick-tempered soldier smiled at Tamaki. “It’s good to see you back.” 

 **XXXXXX**  

The plan that Tamaki had came up with, and had gone through with the rebels numerous times over the past five days had gone like clockwork. 

Tamaki had taken advantage of the current large numbers that they currently have within their forces to throw the soldiers into complete disarray. And it only took Tamaki and the rest of the former soldiers one glance to know that those soldiers must be newly enlisted soldiers. And if so, the training in recent years must have gone severely downhill. Is this what Seiki is aiming for—to weaken the kingdom? 

Thus, it wasn’t too difficult for Kiyoshi and his group—the Uncrowned Generals to target the gates leading to the palace with their own groups as diversion attacks. And the small group that make up of Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki, Takao, Nijimura, Sakurai, Kagami, Akashi and Momoi have taken advantage of the diversion to slip into the palace via one of the side gates that used to be the duty of the Protection Unit to guard. But now that their commander is dead, and the remaining soldiers of that particular unit have long fled the palace with the death of their commander, no one is guarding the side gates. 

The small squad had separated into small groups the moment that they’ve entered the palace, with Tamaki heading with Shigehiro, Haizaki and Akashi; Kagami had gone with Momoi; whilst Nijimura and Takao had gone with Sakurai. Whilst the normally meek brunette is a doctor, it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have some decent combat skills. After Tamaki had saved him from being executed two years ago and he had joined the rebels after that to repay Tamaki for her kindness, the teal haired girl had made sure that Sakurai at least knew how to fight. 

Hence, this is why Kagami Taiga now found himself facing none other than the Panther – Aomine Daiki in one of the numerous silent hallways of the palace, with Momoi Satsuki by the redhead’s side, glaring at her childhood friend with contempt in her eyes.

“Aomine Daiki…” Kagami hissed, his right hand closing over the hilt of his sword by his side.

Next to him, Momoi tightened her jaw, her eyes hardening even as she laid eyes on her childhood friend. Gone is the cheerful and kind boy whom used to defend her from the bullies in their hometown just because of the colour of her hair or even that she had blossomed a lot sooner than most girls. She searched his face for any sign of that mischievous boy that used to pull pranks on her by hiding frogs in her shoes and lunchboxes, but she failed to find any sign of the boy that Aomine used to be in his childhood.

“Dai-chan…” Momoi murmured almost sadly.

Is this how Tamaki had felt? It must have been a thousand times worse for her, as she had trained with the current commanders, and have gone through several trials with them throughout their time in the Academy, and then when they were apprentices.

“Stop right there.” Aomine drawled, a smirk on his face even as he studied the two standing before him. “I don’t know who you are…” He drawled lazily, eyes landing on Kagami before dismissing him as someone of no importance. He then turned his eyes towards Momoi. “Satsuki. It’s been a long time. Nearly four years, I guess?”

“Yeah. Around there.” Momoi replied, not letting Aomine’s words get to her. She recalled what her best friend had said to her once. _They’re not the people whom they used to be anymore._ And Tamaki had been right. He isn’t the Dai-chan that she knew. He isn’t him anymore. Standing before Momoi now is a monster. “Four years… Saying it is only one word. But living it seems almost like an eternity.”

Aomine’s smirk almost deepened. “I will like to play a game of catch-up, but my apologies…” His eyes darkened before he drew out the sword by his side with such speed that Momoi could barely follow the movements with her eyes. “I will have to ask you both to die here.”

“Not if I can help it!” Kagami snarled. “I’m going to make you pay for what you’ve done!”

“Kagami-kun, cool your head!” Momoi reprimanded. “Have you forgotten what Tamaki-chan had said? You have to keep your cool against…Aomine-kun.” 

Kagami glared at Aomine in response, but Momoi’s words seemed to have the effect to calm him down. Probably precisely the reason why Tamaki had sent her best friend with Kagami.

“And you are?” Aomine drawled, looking at Kagami with an expression on his face reminiscent to that of seeing the dirt beneath his shoes.

“Kagami Taiga.” Kagami scowled. 

“Kagami? Never heard of you before.” Aomine drawled. “But if you want to die so badly, be my guest.”

His eyes glinted, and the next moment, both Kagami and Momoi sprang apart as Aomine slashed at where they would have been a moment ago if they hadn’t moved. Not to be deterred, Aomine turned around, slashing his sword at his old childhood friend.

Eyes narrowing, Momoi immediately drew out her twin blades from the sash at the back of her waist, thus parrying Aomine’s blade with both of her own—stopping the blade just a hairbreadth away from her neck. The pink haired young woman gritted her teeth as she pushed the blade away, her arms trembling as she did so—especially since the strength that Aomine had been applying on his sword is _insane!_

“Heh.” Aomine had a dark smirk on his face as he applied more strength on his sword, with the two fighting for the supremacy of strength. “You had never shown such skill before, even back when we’re in the Academy, Satsuki. And even after that when we’d joined the Royal Guard.”

“Of course.” Momoi glared. “I’m in the Intelligence Division. Have you even recalled any soldier from that division showing off what they can do? Tamaki-chan’s one rule in that division is merely that we _don’t show more than what we have to._ That’s the one reason why you would _never_ be able to beat her or anyone from the Intelligence Division. And that’s also the problem with bastards like you—you underestimate us too much and overestimate your own abilities. That’s what even started this stupid war in the first place!” 

“I don’t get what you’re so upset about.” Aomine barely dodged one of Momoi’s blades even as she swiped the blade in her right hand towards Aomine, and he leaned out of the way, with just a deep gash visible on his right cheek. “The King is just making this kingdom stronger than it had ever been. Screw what those rumours are saying. He _is_ the real King. And even if he isn’t, so what? He’s been there for us for all these years, hasn’t he?” 

“I think that you need to get your head checked!” Momoi snarled even as she ducked, thus losing a few strands of pink hair as Aomine slashed at where her head would have been a moment ago, and still in her crouched position, she slashed at Aomine’s chest with both her blades, thus succeeding in slashing Aomine across his abdomen and his upper left thigh. “He’s turned this kingdom upside down! Everyone had been living in fear for the past four years! Why do you think that Tamaki-chan, Ogiwara-kun and all of us have even left in the first place? We could no longer stomach what we’ve been ordered to do! This isn’t what a soldier’s duty is!” Momoi parried her swords with Aomine’s. “We’re supposed to _protect_ this kingdom and the citizens! Not hurt them!” 

“The King _is_ protecting this kingdom by making it strong!” Aomine snarled, a look of fury on his face for the first time ever since the beginning of the fight. “The one who is mistaken is you! And Tamaki! We are _strong!_ The winners are the ones in the right!”

“I don’t know you anymore!” Momoi almost screamed. “This isn’t what you would say four years ago! And it looks like you’ve forgotten something else. I didn’t come here alone, you know?”

“What are you—” Aomine let out a choked gurgle as a bloodstained sword appeared in his chest from behind, and large patch of blood started soaking his uniform. He coughed out blood, turning his head only to see Kagami Taiga standing behind him, a dark look of fury visible in those red eyes. “You…bastard…!”

“My parents are married when they had me, thank you very much.” Kagami snarled. “And this is for Tsuchida-sempai and for all those whom you have killed, you asshole!” 

“This is what I meant when I said that you won’t be able to beat anyone from the Intelligence Division. This is how we of the Intelligence Division fight.” Momoi panted, ignoring the injuries on her arms, and even the cut on her cheek. “We attack from the _shadows._ Tamaki-chan is our commander after all.”

Aomine coughed up some blood even as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall behind him as Kagami pulled out his sword from Aomine’s body. The two then watched Aomine warily even as the tanned young man slid down the wall slowly, leaving a long stain of blood down it.

“This is it.” Aomine choked, coughing up some blood as he did so, dropping his sword with a loud clang. “It…is over.” He breathed before his head fell forwards, his chin hitting his chest.

And then, all was silent.

Silence reigned for a long time before Kagami dropped to his knees, breathing heavily, his sword struck in the ground. “Tsuchida-sempai, I’ve avenged you.” Kagami murmured.

A lone tear trickled down Momoi’s cheek as she eyed Aomine’s prone form.

“I’m sorry,” she mouthed to the corpse of her best friend and…her lover. 

* * *

Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki and Akashi exchanged looks with each other as they eyed the smiling blonde whose smile didn’t reach his eyes blocking their way, standing in the middle of the hallway that leads to the throne room.

No one said anything for several moments, and the echoes and the distant sounds of fighting could be heard from where they were. For a moment, Tamaki is worried about her comrades, but she soon shook it off. There had been more than once when she had to send someone to their death, all in the name of victory. It had been something that she had done often, even back when she had still been an active soldier in the Royal Guard. If she takes every death personally, she would have gone crazy a long time ago.

Haizaki was the first one to break the silence by stepping towards Kise, drawing out his sword. “I’m sorry, but can you leave this to me?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder at Tamaki before flickering his eyes back towards Kise. “If things had gone different, I would have killed him when we’d broken out Nijimura-san a month and a half ago.”

Tamaki nodded. “He’s yours,” she said, showing that she had completely no intention to interfere. And by the looks of the remaining two, they don’t either. Instead, rather similar to Tamaki, both Akashi and Shigehiro seemed more interested in how well Haizaki is going to fare against Kise—or rather, the other way around.

“It’s been awhile, Shogo-kun.” Kise greeted coldly. “And what makes you think that you can beat me? I’m one of the Generation of Miracles after all—one of the Royal Guard’s command—”

“Shut up already!” Haizaki snapped, annoyed. “I _know_ that you’re one of the Generation of Miracles, blah blah blah. You don’t have to repeat it every few minutes! Besides, you’re only one of them _because_ Tamaki recommended you! You’ve never beaten her or even _me_ once, have you? Even when we’re still in the Royal Guard?” 

Kise snarled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Haizaki before drawing out his own sword and getting into a stance that is oddly familiar to all those present. Shigehiro only raised an eyebrow. “Dance of the Crescent Moon? Are you fucking serious, Kise?” Shigehiro questioned. “You’re going to face _Shogo_ with his signature move? That is his family technique! Where is your honour?"

“That’s why I think it’s going to be pretty ironic if I beat him with his own prized move.” Kise smirked. “You aren’t the only one who’s good at copying moves, Shogo-kun.”

Haizaki’s eye twitched dangerously.

Within the Teiko Kingdom, there have been clans like Tamaki, Shigehiro and even Haizaki’s clans that have signature moves, and even their own unique fighting style that _only_ members of their own clans could utilise. Those clans have been known as the Ten Master Clans—and Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki’s clans have been part of them. But with the war with Kamata West a little over a decade ago, the number of members making up those clans have dwindled down to a mere handful, with some clans only having one lone survivor, as the members of the Ten Master Clans have been soldiers for generations ever since the inception of the Teiko Kingdom. 

Hence, outsiders who used a clan technique without permission are usually asking for trouble, and there is an ancient law within Teiko that allows the members of the clan whose technique had been ‘stolen’ by an outsider to challenge them to an honour duel.

A fight between Kise and Haizaki is inevitable at this rate.

It had always been this way ever since they were in the Royal Guard. The two are just too similar and yet different at the same time. They have always been bitter enemies from the first moment when they have clapped eyes on the other. The only difference now is that they are now both willing to fight to the death. 

“You _dare_ use my clan technique against me, _Kise?”_ Haizaki snarled, almost hissing Kise’s name out with pure venom. “Have you no shame?”

Even Akashi looked furious at this, and Shigehiro looked to be on the verge of entering the fight himself if it hadn’t been for Tamaki who had restrained him by placing a hand on his arm. And then again, the teal haired girl looked pissed as well.

It is just a matter of manners and honour for an outsider to _not_ use a technique not belonging to their clan. To even _attempt_ to use a clan technique that isn’t their own is bad enough. But to use a clan technique against a member of the clan whose technique had originated from is an insult of the highest degree.

“The Ten Master Clans have been all but destroyed. And with the remaining survivors, there aren’t even enough of them to be called a clan anymore.” Kise retorted, smirking at the enraged expression on Haizaki’s face.

“Be that as it may be, but the remaining survivors still have their clan’s name and pride to uphold, as well as their honour and clan prestige.” Akashi hissed in fury. “The Haizaki Clan have been loyal soldiers—much like Tsuyu and Ogiwara’s clans. That is more than I could say for _you!_ They deserve better than that! You have _no right_ to _steal_ their clan technique and to use it when you aren’t a member of that clan!”

“Enough.” Haizaki growled, sounding angrier than anyone had ever seen him. For a moment, Tamaki could swear that she could see sparks flying from her childhood friend’s eyes, and she sighed, muttering a small prayer beneath her breath for Kise—she is fairly sure that Haizaki will at least hack the blonde into pieces if he isn’t already planning to do so. “If I don’t hack you into pieces today, I won’t be able to face my dead parents in the afterlife.”

“You’re welcome to try.” Kise smirked, even as Haizaki dropped into a similar stance as Kise’s.

“You should have died numerous times already, Kise.” Haizaki hissed. “First with Tamaki at that village. And if Aomine hadn’t been there to drag you away, you would have died at her hands.” Kise narrowed his eyes. “And then a month and a half ago, you _should_ have died at my hands if it hadn’t been for your backup. Your death has been long overdue for months now. I am here to collect.”

“Aren’t you confident today?” Kise taunted.

There was silence for several moments before both males moved at the same time.

Dance of the Crescent Moon is a unique swordsmanship style unique only to members of Haizaki’s clan. It basically forms after images of the swordsman—fooling their opponent into thinking that there are copies of him. It is basically a swordsmanship style that uses _tricks_ to bluff their opponents and to deal the finishing blow when they aren’t expecting it.

“Too slow!” Kise taunted before there appeared ‘copies’ of himself, all dashing towards Haizaki, the sword raised.

Not to be deterred, Haizaki closed his eyes, focusing his senses. It is his clan technique. Thus, he knew the weaknesses of it better than anyone else. Those copies are just that—after images. They _aren’t real._ There is only one person, and like all living things, they give out auras.

 _Got you,_ Haizaki thought to himself as a familiar aura entered his senses, and without even opening his eyes, he swung his sword down—with his sword entering flesh, and there was the sickening smell of blood as he felt something splash onto his hands.

Haizaki opened his eyes once more only to be greeted with the sight of a blood covered Kise Ryota, with Haizaki’s sword in his chest. And even as he looked closely, he saw the tell-tale signs of wire wrapped around Kise’s limbs that really explained why Haizaki could kill him so easily.

The gray haired teen turned and glared at his childhood friend over his shoulder. Tamaki only shrugged—indicating that she had been the one to plant that wire—most likely during when they were trash talking each other. That really explains why Tamaki had been unusually silent during their ‘conversation’.

“He’s my former student. I have a responsibility to stop him as well,” was all that Tamaki said.

Kise coughed as Haizaki pulled his sword out from within Kise’s body, blood spurting out as he did so. The blonde coughed harshly, crimson blood spilling from the edge of his lips as he stumbled backwards, his sword falling from his hand and landing with a light clang on the carpeted ground. He held his chest with one hand, blood spilling over his fingers and landing onto the ground. Kise then chuckled weakly to himself as his back hit the wall behind him, and he slid down the wall slowly into a sitting position. 

“So this is it…” Kise whispered to himself. “You traitors… Teiko will rue the day when they had traitors like you as soldiers.” He coughed harshly, hacking up some blood. He then looked at Akashi. “You…don’t deserve to be the King. With the kingdom under your rule…it will only weaken.”

Akashi’s eye twitched. “And under Seiki’s rule, the kingdom will be destroyed,” he countered. “I can see that now. I’ll put my feelings as a brother aside if it means that I have to protect my kingdom and my people.”

Kise coughed harshly before looking at Tamaki next, and he smirked weakly. “I know…that I can never…beat you…or Shogo-kun…or even Ogiwara…if I only utilise what…you taught me…” he rasped. “But whatever…” He wheezed before smirking weakly. “I’ll…be waiting for you in Hell…”

Kise’s eyes then slid shut, and his chin fell onto his chest, his breathing having stopped completely.

Neither one of the four said anything for several moments before Haizaki sheathed his sword back into the sheathe by his side, and he sighed. “…It is Hell here too,” he murmured. 

* * *

“Shouldn’t you be going out there, Atsushi?” Himuro Tatsuya asked quietly, entering the office of Murasakibara Atsushi only to see the tall purple haired man standing at his window, his back facing Tatsuya, staring out of it, munching onto a chocolate bar. Both soldiers could hear the sounds of battles happening both outside and even within the palace. 

“It’s too tiring.” Murasakibara drawled, not turning around to face his deputy. “Besides, it’ll end soon. They’ll be dead before they reach the King. Doesn’t matter whether he is the real one or the fake one. His is the path that would lead Teiko to greatness. All of us believe that—that is why we follow him. No matter what it takes. If he orders it, I would kill for him.”

There was silence for an extremely long time until Murasakibara almost thought that Tatsuya had left his office without him hearing. Until he heard Tatsuya’s voice from right behind him, sounding regretful.

“…I’m sorry, Atsushi.”

Murasakibara then felt searing pain in his side, and he looked down only to see a blade impaling him from behind. With a loud roar of fury, he turned around at the same moment when he drew his sword, swiping at where Himuro Tatsuya’s head would have been a moment ago.

The dark haired young man leapt backwards, but he didn’t dodge it fast enough to avoid a long and deep slash across his side, and dark crimson blood splattered onto the ground, and onto Murasakibara’s desk. Ignoring the pain in his side, Tatsuya used the desk as a springboard before leaping towards Murasakibara, twisting his body to avoid Murasakibara’s sword, even as Tatsuya pulled out his backup sword, swinging it towards Murasakibara’s neck, and beheading him cleanly.

The head actually went flying off towards the direction of the wastepaper basket, landing within it.

Tatsuya coughed harshly, crouching atop the desk, feeling warm sticky blood when he pressed his hand against his side, with crimson blood spilling from the side of his lips as well. Through the haze covering his mind, Tatsuya could hear the sounds of battles, and his lips twitched.

“I…have to go…and help…” he murmured in a daze even as the dark haired young man stumbled towards the door, leaving a trail of blood behind him unknowingly, with several dark spots appearing in his vision even as Tatsuya made it out to the hallway.

The world is slowly spinning around him, and Tatsuya felt all his strength leave him even as his back hit the wall beside the door leading to Murasakibara’s office, sliding down it slowly, thus leaving a large patch of blood as he did so.

Tatsuya coughed harshly. “…I’m…sorry…” he slurred, not even sure who he is apologising to now.

Is it to Alex—because he _couldn’t_ save her—because he is freaking _undercover?_ Is it to Taiga—his adoptive brother, because he couldn’t tell him that he had never betrayed his ideals and his honour? Is it to Atsushi—his best friend, because he couldn’t pull him back from the darkness? Is it to the _real_ Crown Prince—the one whom he’d sworn to protect and serve when he had first became a soldier, because he couldn’t protect him like he’d swore to do?

…Or is it to Kuroko Tamaki? Because he couldn’t fulfil his promise to her to come back alive?

_Himuro Tatsuya had approached Kuroko Tamaki a mere month before she had defected, along with the rest of the Intelligence Division._

_The acts that the Royal Guard have been committing in recent months all in the name of the King had been scaring Tatsuya, and Atsushi’s recent behaviour and thought pattern is making him uneasy too. And not just him, but the other commanders as well. In fact, the only one who seemed disgusted and horrified at what they were forced to do is just the only female commander._

_“And what do you want me to do?” Tamaki asked Tatsuya after having met him within the archives room of the palace. “You know as well as I do that there isn’t anything I could do now. They don’t listen to me.” She added tiredly. “Not anymore.”_

_Tatsuya looked disheartened. “…Can’t we help them? Save them?” he pleaded. “This…isn’t the Atsushi that I knew! That…monster isn’t the Atsushi that I knew!”_

_Tamaki was silent for a long time as she studied Himuro Tatsuya carefully. “…Are you willing to risk everything to help him? To stop them?” she asked at last, and Tatsuya looked at her in surprise. After a long moment, he nodded with determination. “Then if you really want to help him, I want you to do something for me…”_

Tatsuya coughed harshly, his vision slowly going black. 

_“What is it that you’re asking me to do?” Tatsuya asked with desperation._

_Kuroko Tamaki didn’t flinch even as she met Tatsuya’s eyes._

_“…Be my spy.”_  

Tatsuya chuckled to himself bitterly. _‘In the end, I couldn’t even keep my promise, or even tell Taiga that I’m sorry,’_ he thought to himself. _‘Okamura and the others… I hope that they at least made it out. I wonder… If I ever meet Alex in the next life, if she will forgive me?’_  

The dark haired young man still remembered what Kuroko Tamaki had told him, and what had made him determined to stop his best friend from committing more atrocious deeds.

_“Himuro-kun, heroes aren’t always good people.” Tamaki told Tatsuya, a sad look visible in her eyes. She after all understood this better than anyone else._

_The Intelligence Division are spies—sometimes forced to play the villain all for the good of the kingdom. They are undercover agents—the best of the best. What she is asking Himuro Tatsuya to do is going to be cruel, but they had no other choice._

_He wouldn’t be the first person to undertake this role all for the good of the kingdom, and he wouldn’t be the last._

_“They are heroes because they kill the bad guys.” Tamaki said bluntly. “If it ever comes down to it, can you bring yourself to kill Murasakibara-kun?”_

Can he kill his best friend?

Back then, Tatsuya had already known the answer to that question.

_“But if you’re going to do this…” Tamaki looked at Tatsuya in the eye, seeing his resolve and determination within those dark orbs, “then at the very least, I want you to swear that you’ll come back alive. There have already been too many deaths. Enough is enough. And then perhaps, someday…”_

_“Someday…”_

Tatsuya coughed harshly. “So…this is what you meant, Tamaki,” he rasped. “I…won’t be the first person to play…the role of the villain for the good of the kingdom…and I won’t be the last either…” He rasped. “If _they_ win, then I’m going to die anyway…” He rasped. “Finish…this…” He slurred. _“…Live on… Tamaki…”_

Just as his consciousness faded away, he distinctly saw shadows approaching him, and then, he knew no more.

* * *

Sakurai examined the unconscious Himuro Tatsuya before turning back towards a grim looking Tamaki.

“He’s still alive. I can still save him,” he said before pulling out his medical tools from his bag. “Leave him to me.”

Tamaki nodded before her eyes shifted to Takao and Nijimura. “Guard them both,” was all that she said, and both Takao and Nijimura nodded with determination.

“Leave them to us.” Nijimura reassured. “The Red King will be yours.” His eyes flickered from face to face. “Come back alive.”

“We will.” Shigehiro promised.

Tamaki’s eyes then softened as she looked at the unconscious Tatsuya as Sakurai laid him out on the ground, ready to work his magic. “Rest well, Himuro. You’ve done enough. Leave the rest to us.”

 **XXXXXX**  

The palace was eerily silent, and not a single guard or even maid was in sight even as the four of them made their way through the halls and towards the direction of the throne room. It feels almost like déjà vu to Tamaki who had probably taken this path a thousand times in the past.

Finally, all four of them found themselves standing outside a pair of elaborate looking doors—golden in colour with silver edges, and it even had silver lion head knockers on it. For a long moment, neither one of them said anything before Tamaki broke the silence.

“The last door…” she murmured to herself, clenching her hands into fists by her sides. “If I step through these doors, will I leave my past behind?” 

“Everything for the past four years… It has all been for this moment.” Shigehiro stated. 

Haizaki nodded, agreeing. “Let’s end this,” he said.

Akashi nodded. “I’m the Crown Prince of Teiko Kingdom. It isn’t a title that I’m giving up so easily,” he said. “The throne is _mine._ Teiko Kingdom is _my_ responsibility! I’ll put my feelings as a brother aside if I have to. Too many people have died for my sake. Father once said that the path to good intentions is paved with blood. He is right. The last death… It will be _his.”_

Tamaki nodded slowly. “We’ve all been waiting for this day for a long time,” she murmured, pressing one hand against the door. “Let’s go.”

And she then pulled opened one of the doors and stepped through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle next chapter! Did Tatsuya’s true status surprise anyone? It really explains his lack of a fight against Tamaki when he’d run into her. Anyway, about the prequel, what would you want to see in it? It might give me some ideas.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!


	13. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against the Red King had begun! Who will walk away the victor?

" _When was it, Tamaki? When was it when you actually started looking at me with those eyes?" - The Red King_

**XXXXXX**

It has been nearly two years—probably more ever since Tamaki had last set foot in the throne room. And now, as she stepped foot into the throne room once more, it feels almost strange to her—giving her an almost alien feeling.

It still looks as it still did once upon a time—with paintings of all the past rulers of the kingdom hanging on the walls; the long red carpet stretching from the doors to the throne atop the marble steps; the coat of arms on the right side of the Teiko Kingdom's emblem and a symbol of the scales of justice on the left side.

It serves as a constant reminder to the current ruler to rule the kingdom and to serve their people with justice and fairness, and that the soldiers aren't their tools; but are comrades there to support and assist the king in whatever decisions that he make.

And there, seated atop the throne with his right leg thrown over the left, supporting his chin with his right hand was the Red King.  _Seiki._  He is dressed in a rich looking tunic of black and white, with a black belt belted around his waist, his red hair falling into his right eye—almost hiding it from view.

And next to him, dressed in the black and white military uniform of the Royal Guard is his ever eternal silent bodyguard.

_Mayuzumi Chihiro._

For several long moments, no one spoke, even though Tamaki could sense Shigehiro and Haizaki stiffening on either side of her, ready to act within a moment's notice, hands falling to the hilts of their swords.

Seijuro was the first to break the silence by taking one step forwards fearlessly, meeting the eyes of his identical twin brother. "It's been a long time, Seiki," he said coolly.

"Hey Seijuro." Seiki greeted carelessly as if having his twin brother whom he had imprisoned, and the leaders of the rebel group that he had been after for the past few years entering his chambers is a common occurrence. "It's been a long time. My apologies for not inviting you to my coronation ceremony. But as I'm sure that you understand, there are circumstances beyond my control." A devious smirk spread across his face as he saw the enraged expressions on Shigehiro and Haizaki's faces, and only Tamaki stopping them by placing her hand on their arms stopped them from drawing their swords.

"Just answer me one thing, Seiki." Seijuro ignored his brother's taunts, staring at his brother straight in the eye. His own twin brother. The brother whom he could never acknowledge, and have to just stand and watch as his own parents locked him away in an isolated area due to situations beyond his control. "Do you hate me? For being unable to help you. And standing in a position that should have been  _yours_  to begin with? Do you hate me?"

"You're a fool if you think that I nurse a grudge for something like that." Seiki sneered. "I thought that it might be the four of you who would end up facing me in the end. Even when no one had suspected, it had been the three of you," he looked at Tamaki, Shigehiro and Haizaki with a calculating gaze, "who have suspected my legitimacy, and that I'm not Seijuro." He sighed, brushing the lock of red hair out of his right eye, revealing the sole golden eye beneath those crimson red locks.

"You know, it's a funny thing if you just stop and think about it. Everyone has been trying to change Teiko for their own selfish reasons. First had been the late king and queen. But they failed, and then the war with Kamata West broke out. Later, it had been Lord Kuroko." Seiki's eyes shifted towards Tamaki's face. "He tried to change their way of thinking in regards to my treatment, but failed to do so, and even died in the war against Kamata West—all in the name of victory. Then it became  _my_  turn." His eyes shifted towards Seijuro this time. "I admit that I was bitter and angry in the beginning—I was the older twin.  _I_  should be the Crown Prince—the one to inherit the throne. But when I had actually gotten it, I then realised the weight of the crown, the burdens of the king—and even how heavy those burdens have been. Needless to say, I failed to attain the people's support and the loyalty of the soldiers when one after the other, they betrayed me." Seiki sighed. "But I think that in the end, the path that this kingdom will follow…will be  _your_  path, Seijuro."

"If you'd just ruled with fairness and kindness, the people wouldn't have turned against you so." Shigehiro said grimly. "Even if you were never the real Crown Prince, if you had just acted like a king should, the people wouldn't have hated you so much. Everything that has happened… It is all the making of  _your_  decisions and mistakes. Nothing else."

"It might be true." Seiki shrugged carelessly, not caring about Shigehiro's harsh words in the least. "But I wonder…" His eyes shifted towards Tamaki. "Hey. When is it, Tamaki?" He asked, and Shigehiro and Haizaki stiffened on Tamaki's either side. "When was it when you actually started looking at me with those eyes?"

Everyone in the throne room—Mayuzumi included, turned to look at the teal haired young woman who hasn't spoken a single word ever since stepping foot into the throne room, and whose eyes were almost like cold pieces of ice as she looked straight at Seiki without taking her eyes off of him.

"Tell me just one thing." Tamaki said at last, and her voice almost sounded like Arctic snow to all those watching and listening. "Why did you do this? Why did you do this to Teiko?"

"I wonder…" Seiki closed his eyes briefly. "It just…happened, I guess." He answered, and Shigehiro and Haizaki looked furious.

Tamaki narrowed her eyes at Seiki at this answer. "Then why did you kill Shin? And Aomine and the others… Why did you turn them against us—against the kingdom?" Her voice was getting louder and louder with each spoken word.

"Who knows…?" Seiki murmured, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "But if you had thought about that before, why didn't you act earlier? You knew right from the very beginning, don't you? Even back when you had still been in the Royal Guard. You knew that I'm not Seijuro. Why didn't you act earlier then?"

"I wonder…?" Tamaki echoed Seiki's answer back to him. "Maybe because I wanted to believe—despite everything—that you're still a good person beneath it all. We couldn't do anything to overturn the king and queen's decision fourteen years ago. My father couldn't do anything but just convince them not to kill you. In a way, they are right. You  _are_  dangerous—even from a young age. But now that I think about it, I think that you had just developed faster than most kids our age did."

"Basically, an adult in a kid's body." Shigehiro realised, understanding now why despite everything, Tamaki had never once slandered the Red King's name. She is probably just as confused as everyone with his decisions—even though she knew that he isn't the real Crown Prince.

"You're right. I  _should_  have acted earlier." Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. "Then none of this would have happened. Shin wouldn't have died!" Only Seijuro, Shigehiro and Haizaki could detect the faint hints of anguish in her voice, along with anger and slight hatred.

Seiki looked away for a few moments before turning back towards Tamaki. "Yeah. I thought so too," he said at last. "I just never expected you to push me this far."

Seijuro looked between Tamaki and Seiki. He had known even from the time when they were small children; that probably, the one whose mind could be matched wit for wit with Tamaki is Seiki. If things have been different; if only his parents haven't let their fear for the unknown for having a genius child who seems more like an adult in a child's body overtake them, would the war have happened? Would it have been Seiki instead of him who Tamaki had sworn fealty to? Would it have been Seiki that Tamaki would be willing to die for?

He had asked himself that countless times ever since he was imprisoned by his brother, and then later when Tamaki had rescued him. She didn't really answer all his 'what if's', but had only stated that it is a little too late to think about that now. Their enemy is now the Red King. That's all there is to it.

"Surrender, Seiki." Seijuro stepped forward. "Please. It didn't have to be this way!" He pleaded, not wanting to kill his own brother—his own blood with his own hands. "There has already been enough blood shed. The soldiers have turned against you. So have the people. Even the Royal Guard have split, and are fighting amongst themselves. Don't you see? You've lost. Surrender, Seiki."

"I refuse." Seiki murmured. "It's pointless, isn't it? I won't lose the one thing that I still had intact even when my title as 'Prince' and my freedom was stripped away from me." He looked at Seijuro unflinchingly.  _"My pride."_

"If the Prince wishes this, I won't let any harm come to you." Shigehiro stated, despite knowing that the people would demand for the head of the Red King, with what he had put the kingdom through for four years. "Surrender. If you can still claim yourself as part of the royal family of the Teiko Kingdom, surrender. There has already been enough blood shed. It's enough, isn't it?"

"Surrender—"

"That's enough." Tamaki interrupted as she stepped forward, stripping off the dark cloak that she had been wearing, tossing it to one side, and drawing out her sword at the back of her waist with one clean movement. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced between Seiki and Mayuzumi. "I can't listen to any more of this. I can't watch this any further." Tamaki shifted her right foot backwards as she dropped into a battle ready stance. "It's pointless." She echoed Seiki's words. "I'll tear you apart—I'll send you running once more, Red King!"

There was a tense silence for several moments before Seiki started chuckling before it broke out into full-blown laughter. He then looked straight at Tamaki who looked extremely frightening and scary at this moment, with that dark expression on her face, and the sword in her left hand— _Shadow._

"Tamaki. Seijuro. I'm glad that I could see you both for the last time—in the capacity as your cousin and brother." Seiki smiled, eyes flickering from Tamaki to Seijuro before a dark smirk spread across his face. "I'm glad that I could be a good person once in your eyes. You've won this war. But…" Seiki smirked before Mayuzumi Chihiro appeared in between Seiki and Tamaki, hand falling to the hilt of the sword by his side, an emotionless look on his face. "This is where  _our_  battle begins!"

Tamaki narrowed her eyes at Mayuzumi—with just the difference of a few meters between them both. "It's been awhile, Mayuzumi," she said at last. "How long has it been since? Twelve years?"

"Around there." Mayuzumi replied emotionlessly before drawing out his sword slowly. "It's been a long time, Tamaki-sama."

Neither Seijuro nor Seiki seemed surprised at the honourable suffix that Mayuzumi had attached to Tamaki's name, but Haizaki and Shigehiro are. The two males turned towards their childhood friend, a bewildered expression on their faces. The only people whom they have ever seen and heard address Tamaki with a '-sama' suffix are members of her clan before they have all died on the frontlines during the war against Kamata West. Nijimura doesn't really count as he's like an older brother to Tamaki, and she absolutely hates it whenever he addresses her with anything other than her name.

"Tamaki, he's…" Shigehiro trailed off, looking at Tamaki with a shocked expression.

Tamaki didn't take her eyes off of Mayuzumi even as she nodded. "A former member from a branch family of my clan," she answered, much to Shigehiro and Haizaki's surprise and shock. "He was exiled from the clan twelve years ago by my father—just before the war against Kamata West had broken out. Because he broke the one golden rule that we had in the Kuroko Clan—the one rule to  _never_  break as the guardian and assassin clan—to never kill for petty gains or for pure vengeance, or even to use your assassination skills as a hired mercenary."

"I've never regretted it." Mayuzumi answered. "Even if I have to make the same choice all over again, I will still kill that man for murdering my sister in cold blood!"

"Your sister knew what she's getting herself into when she became a soldier." Tamaki said firmly. "The same way that all of us did. We were all prepared to die right from the very beginning. It doesn't give you the right to perform revenge killing in the streets of Teiko when ritual duels and revenge killing have been outlawed by Teiko law for five generations. You know that that is forbidden—even for our clan who is a renowned assassin clan."

Haizaki and Shigehiro exchanged nervous looks. It is  _not_  good. Even Nijimura who is a branch member of Tamaki's clan had been extremely skilled with a blade. The Kuroko Clan have been assassins—the best there is. One wouldn't know that they're dead until they see half of their body fall to the ground. There is a reason after all why that clan had been one of the top clans amongst the Ten Master Clans.

If so, just how skilled is Mayuzumi?

There was silence for several moments before Mayuzumi moved forwards with alarming speed, his sword raised in an unfamiliar stance. Tamaki's eyes widened a slight fraction upon seeing this alarming speed before she dodged as Mayuzumi took a swipe at Tamaki that only managed to cut off several strands of her hair.

Shigehiro and Haizaki were quick to fall into battle ready stances just in case, staying out of the fight. They knew by now that they have no place in a fight when Tamaki is fighting—they'd be more of a hindrance than anything.

Clearly, Seijuro is of the same opinion as well when he grasped both of their arms, not taking his eyes off of the fast moving battle happening in front of him. Honestly, if he hadn't been the Crown Prince, and had trained religiously with the Royal Guard ever since Tamaki and her friends have been apprentices, he would never have been able to follow their movements with his eyes either.

"Stay out of it." Seijuro said solemnly, even as sparks flew, and the sounds of metal against metal resounded again and again throughout the throne room—with the figures of Mayuzumi and Tamaki being nothing more than black blurs as the two matched their sword for move for move. "We can't interfere. This is something only Tsuyu can handle. This is Kuroko Clan business."

Shigehiro frowned, but he said nothing, and he didn't move either. The prince after all is right. He knew this better than anyone else. Like how it had been for Haizaki earlier with Kise, this is a matter of clan prestige and honour for Tamaki—an honour duel that no one can interfere.

The two sprang apart once more, leaving several meters of distance in between them both, their clothing ruffled, and sweat adorning their brows. Mayuzumi panted heavily, a bead of sweat rolling down his face even as he pressed the fingertips of his left hand against a deep cut against his cheek, and pulled it away only to see crimson blood.

"As expected from you, Tamaki-sama." Mayuzumi stated. "Your skills haven't dulled in the least. You didn't walk away as top graduate of your batch for nothing."

"He's good." Haizaki admitted, despite himself. Despite everything however, he knows true skill and talent when he sees it, and this Mayuzumi has it in spades. If the guy had been an official soldier in the military as well before the entire fiasco, he would have been a member of the Royal Guard too.

Shigehiro nodded in stunned agreement. "I hadn't seen anyone match Tamaki's skill with the blade before save for perhaps Nijimura-san and Aomine," he admitted. Despite everything however, Tamaki's skill with a blade is matched by no one save for perhaps Nijimura and Aomine.

"You did pretty well yourself for a self-learner." Tamaki said, narrowing her eyes at Mayuzumi. "Madara's Gambit. And Flowery Descent. Two of the main swordsmanship techniques to our clan. Techniques that can only be learned if someone from the main family teaches you. You did pretty well by figuring out how to utilise those techniques by yourself as a self-learner."

"I am honoured with those words." Mayuzumi said solemnly. "I have nothing against you, Tamaki-sama, or even Takeru-sama. I broke the clan law, thus he has every right to strip me of my clan name and clan prestige. I hold nothing against him. But I have sworn fealty to Seiki-sama—the same way that you did to Seijuro-sama, and I will wield my blade in his name, even if I have to die doing so. This is the way of our clan, is it not? We are guardians and protectors."

Tamaki clenched her teeth in frustration. Is there a way to take him out  _without_  killing him? If possible, she really didn't want to kill Mayuzumi. If that is so, there is only one way…

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before snapping them open once more, determination visible in those blue orbs.

"Sei." Seijuro was taken aback when his cousin addressed him suddenly in the middle of a battle. "I'm re-enacting Clan Law. Is that okay?"

Clan Law. An ancient law in Teiko that allows the members of one of the Ten Master Clans to settle their clan internal affairs with no interference from anyone—not the military and not the royal family. Basically, if the member of one of the Ten Master Clans seeks the death or even the redemption of a certain party, there isn't anything that anyone could do to stop them.

"…It's fine."

"If you can beat Chihiro in a straight on battle, Tamaki," Seiki spoke from his throne, an amused smirk on his face, "then his fate is yours to decide."

"That bastard…!" Shigehiro was grinding his teeth so hard that Haizaki almost winced at the sound of it. "Who does he think he is—playing at God or something—"

"Calm the fuck down!" Haizaki snapped at Shigehiro.

Tamaki's eyes flickered towards Seiki for just a moment before turning her attention back towards Mayuzumi. She isn't fooled by Seiki's  _cruel_  words even if Shigehiro and Haizaki are. In a way, he is freeing Mayuzumi from the invisible chains that bound him to Seiki.

"Two years ago, I've given up my title as the head of Intelligence, and one of the Royal Guard's five commanders—the Generation of Miracles." Tamaki stated. "But there is one title that I don't remember discarding."

Mayuzumi narrowed his eyes at Tamaki before his eyes widened once more when the teal haired girl just simply  _vanished_  before his eyes. Then before he could even react, a solid punch met his gut, and he coughed harshly, feeling all the wind go out of him. The last thing that he remembers before everything faded to black is seeing a pair of blue eyes looking at him with acceptance before he allows the darkness to consume him.

Tamaki placed Mayuzumi's unconscious body gently on the ground before turning around to face Seiki, with Seijuro, Shigehiro and Haizaki stepping on either side of her. "You're up now," said Tamaki.

Seiki didn't move for several moments. When he finally did, it is to pull off the dark cloak that he is wearing and drawing out a beautiful gleaming silver sword with the hilt decorated with rubies, emeralds and sapphires.

"You two stay out of this." Seijuro ordered Haizaki and Shigehiro who seemed rather eager to pummel the shit out of Seiki. The two looked bewildered and shocked. "Seiki is mine and Tsuyu's to handle. Royal family business. Stay out of this." Shigehiro looked ready to argue, but Seijuro shot him a look.  _"Please._  No matter what happens, don't interfere."

Haizaki placed a hand on Shigehiro's arm. "Understood," he said. "But if things go south, I'm stepping in."

"You won't have to." Tamaki said over her shoulder even as Seijuro stood by her side, drawing out Light slowly. "We can handle it just fine."

"Light and Shadow, huh?" Seiki smirked before he flew at Seijuro with his sword raised, and the latter barely managed to block his strike in time. "It's a marvel to see the Guardian Swords of Teiko at its finest!"

"Must it really come to this, Seiki?" Seijuro gritted his teeth as he pushed the sword off him and parried Seiki's strike once more before the Red King dodged one of Tamaki's attacks. "I  _don't want_  to kill you!"

"Too bad." Seiki sneered, parrying one of Tamaki's strikes with his blade and stopping Seijuro's with his bare hand alone. "If you want me to hand Teiko and the throne over, prove it to me—show me your resolve!"

"Your Highness!"

Shigehiro and Haizaki's shouts almost went unheard as the tip of the sword went dangerously close to Seijuro's jugular vein, and was only thwarted by Tamaki getting in front of Seijuro, and getting a deep slash on her left arm for her troubles.

"Tsuyu!"

"Focus, Sei!" Tamaki snapped at her cousin. "We don't have a choice now, and you know it! You made your decision! Stick to it! Your brother or the kingdom! It's one of the two!"

Behind them, Haizaki almost winced at the harsh tone that Tamaki uses. If it is any other occasion, Tamaki wouldn't even talk to Seijuro or  _anyone_ this way. She had always been nothing but polite and kind to people, unless they're her enemies. But like all of them, the civil war had changed Tamaki drastically. They have seen human nature at its ugliest and cruellest, and had seen war for the truth that it really is.

"I…know…!" Seijuro gritted his teeth, parrying Seiki's blade once more. It definitely seems like Seiki is coming after him more than Tamaki. Most probably because he knew that he can never beat Tamaki in a straight on fight.  _'Don't make me hate myself more than I already did!'_  Seijuro thought to himself as he slashed at Seiki who managed to dodge it enough that it just cut him on the cheek.  _'I've already made my decision! Four years and countless deaths… I have to end this! Teiko is my responsibility! It's my duty to protect them!'_

"Your Highness!"

Seijuro's eyes widened at Shigehiro's warning shout, as almost in slow motion, he saw the blade of Seiki's sword coming fast towards him, and he didn't have enough time to get out of the way.

Bracing himself for his death, Seijuro was prepared to face searing pain, but to his surprise, he didn't feel anything. Opening his eyes once more, he then saw Tamaki standing in between himself and Seiki, a strangely familiar sword clasped in her right hand parrying Seiki's blade, with Shadow in her left hand pointing at Seiki's throat.

_A long sword?_

For as long as he'd known Tamaki, Seijuro had never known her to use a long sword. It restricts her movements and her speed, and Tamaki's swordsmanship style actually requires her to use a short blade, or even twin blades. The Kuroko Clan have been assassins after all—using a long blade restricts them in their movements. It is only a few clan members like Nijimura who uses a long blade from time to time, as they values power over speed due to their size.

Across Tamaki, Seiki's eyes narrowed when Tamaki raised her sword and dropped herself into a strangely familiar stance—one that he had often seen a certain green haired someone utilise.

"Reverse sword technique…!" Seiki hissed in unbridled fury, almost seeing an image of Midorima Shintaro overlapping Tamaki's petite frame.  _"His_ special technique! So until now, you still stand in my way,  _Shintaro?"_

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she almost felt a familiar hand caress her face, and an invisible force lifted her right hand grasping onto her dead lover's sword, adjusting her grip and form.

" _Tamaki…"_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly for several moments, hearing the voice that she'd longed to hear for so long ever since Takao had given her  _his_  sword.

 _You've always been with me, aren't you?_  Tamaki mused to herself even as she opened her eyes once more, facing Seiki.  _Thank you, Shin._

" _The way that we the Royal Guard of the Teiko Kingdom do things, let's show him how it's done."_

The warm feeling of the grip around her wrist then disappeared.

"Am I seeing things?" Shigehiro mumbled dazedly next to Haizaki. "I could have sworn that I saw Midorima for a split second."

"You're not the only one." Haizaki murmured from next to him.

"If you think it's natural for people to sacrifice their own lives to save others, then surely you understand that sometimes, a single death can save many." Tamaki stated. Seiki narrowed his eyes before those eyes widened in horror when Tamaki vanished from his sight, and Seijuro appeared the next instant when she'd vanished, pinning his sword to the ground with his own before a blade then appeared in his chest from behind. "Forgive me, Seiki. But if we have to make a choice between you and the kingdom, the kingdom wins out every single time."

Seiki heard Tamaki's murmurs in his ear from behind before the blade in his chest was tugged out, and he then collapsed to the ground, his blood soaking through his tunic and the carpet beneath him.

For several long moments, no one said anything, with only the heavy breathing of Tamaki and Seijuro the only sounds in the throne room. Finally, Seiki coughed harshly, hacking out crimson blood as it trailed from the sides of his lips.

"So in the end… The victors are you both…" Seiki rasped before coughing harshly. Slowly, Haizaki and Shigehiro made their way towards where Tamaki and Seijuro were kneeling by Seiki's sides. The dying prince coughed harshly, his eyes seemingly seeing nothing at all. "Tamaki?"

"I'm here." Tamaki murmured.

Seiki smiled a small smile. "If I have to die…I'll rather die at your hands," he rasped. "You alone…are the only one…who could understand me. You've…never feared me…or hated me. Even from the time…when we're children… Not like how…my parents did…or even how…Seijuro did."

Seijuro flinched at that reminder. He hated how stupid and naïve that he had been as a small child.

"Can you answer me now, Seiki?" Tamaki asked. "Why did you do this to begin with? If you'd just asked, I would have gotten you out of the kingdom, allowing you to begin a new life elsewhere. And if you'd just asked Sei, he would have helped too without allowing the king and queen to know. Why? The murder of your own parents, I can understand. But up until now… Why did you do this?"

Seiki coughed harshly. "I don't know," he admitted. "Probably… I just…wanted back what was mine to begin with." He rasped. "They took away everything from me. My title as prince. My brother. My  _family._  My pride. Freedom.  _My life."_  He rasped, and Seijuro flinched. "I just wanted payback—that's all. I want the kingdom to feel my pain. Is…that wrong?"

Shigehiro and Haizaki exchanged pained looks. They wanted so much to hate this man—this man that had pulled Teiko straight into Hell for four years. But after knowing what he'd gone through nearly all his life—being ignored and imprisoned through no fault of his own, they can't help but feel bad and pity for the Red King. If it had been them in his shoes, they would have probably done the same thing too.

"You never did anything wrong." Seijuro admitted, trying to prevent the tears from falling. "If there is anyone to blame, the fault lies with the previous generation. I'm sorry, Seiki. If things have been different, then I think…that maybe…you would have made a great king. With Tsuyu at your side."

Seiki smiled a small pained smile. "Too bad," he rasped. "It is  _you_  that she choose to follow and serve. Even if they have never denied me my heritage or my name… It would have still been you that…Tamaki would choose to serve." He coughed harshly. "Hey Tamaki…" He turned unseeing eyes towards the teal haired girl. "Do…you think that…my weak little brother could save Teiko? I didn't think so." He rasped weakly.

"I know." Tamaki had a small smile on her lips. "I know what you're trying to do. In the end, you're still a prince of this kingdom, no matter your feelings towards Teiko or your parents."

"Someone…had to…play the villain…to cleanse…Teiko Kingdom…of the…corruption…and the corrupted nobles…" Seiki rasped, his voice growing weaker. "My role…is done… I've taken my revenge on the kingdom. I've…paved the path for you. Now it's up to you to handle the rest." He looked towards Seijuro who looked both horrified and saddened at what his brother had done. "Do…what I couldn't, Seijuro. Be a great king. Greater than all our predecessors. Greater than  _me_  even." He coughed. "And I think that the path that this kingdom would take in the end…will be your path." He rasped. "Do…one last thing for me."

"Name it." Seijuro nodded his head, feeling his heart about to break, having to see his twin—his other half die in front of him.

"My…intentions and my motives…for turning Teiko upside down… Never let it be known. Let the world think of me…as an evil man. This…will be the only thing that I'll ask of you." Seiki smiled up at Seijuro, grasping his hand. "Let…me do this for Teiko at least. If things have been different, I wonder how it would have been like growing up with you…and Tamaki." He coughed. "It's all over now." He looked towards Tamaki. "Tamaki… Take care of Chihiro…and guide Seijuro. The rest…is up to you…"

"You're an idiot of the highest order, you know that?" Tamaki said harshly, trying to hold back tears. "You said once that you're different from Sei. You couldn't be any more similar to him if you tried. You're both idiots. Self serving martyrs. I wanted to hate you. Despite everything, I wanted to hate you. But I couldn't. The only thing I can hate you for is killing Shin. For despite everything, you did pave the path for Sei—for building a better Teiko. The kingdom had been infested with corruption for a long time. The late king and queen knew that, but couldn't do anything. But you… You managed to do something that none of us had been able to accomplish. You rid Teiko of corruption and the disease that had been infesting the kingdom for generations."

Seiki smiled. "Was…I wrong?"

Seijuro shook his head. "I don't know," he admitted. "But Father once told me something—that the road to good intentions is often paved with bloodshed. You merely followed the path that you believed in."

"You are not wrong. You fought the only way you know how." Tamaki admitted. "Isn't that good enough? Justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. I told Shin that once." She wiped away the tears pooling around her eyes. "Leave the rest to us. We'll handle it from here."

Seiki smiled weakly. "I guess…I should go and face my punishment…from those in the other world," he rasped. "I… I'll see you on the other side." He whispered. "Do…you have a message that you want me to take?"

"If you see Shin and all our comrades who have gone before us, tell them that 'our war finally ended'." Tamaki choked. "And that I'll see them someday."

Seiki nodded. "…Yeah. I'll tell them," he rasped. "I… I'm so sleepy…"

Then slowly, Seiki's eyelids shut, the up-and-down breathing motions of his chest stilled completely as he stopped breathing.

There was silence for several moments as no one said anything.

"It's over." Tamaki was the first one to break the silence. "It's over, isn't it?"

She turned to face Haizaki and Shigehiro who nodded solemnly, not knowing what to say or react to what they'd just witnessed.

It's over.

The war is finally over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the ending surprised me too! I wasn't really going to write the Red King like this, but well, my fingers are saying something differently! Anyway, this beloved story of mine is soon winding to a close, and we're actually approaching the final chapter. Next chapter will be the epilogue, and also a peek into a possible prequel?
> 
> And I think some of you have misunderstood what a PREQUEL means. A prequel is a story set BEFORE the events of whatever story that you're reading. For this story, it means before the war, before Seiki turned Teiko upside down, before Midorima died, and all that.
> 
> And as always, your reviews and thoughts are very much appreciated, so please read and review! Thank you very much!


	14. For a New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the battle.

" _I've fulfilled my promise." - Kuroko Tamaki_

* * *

The celebrations marking the end of the civil war seemed to be never ending—nearly every tavern and inn and every single household had their own celebrations that night. And considering the fact that the Teiko Kingdom didn't have much cause to celebrate for the past four years, the celebrations have carried on throughout the night, and had only ended a little before dawn.

The Crown Prince himself had called for an assembly the afternoon a day after the war had ended—giving a speech in the plaza. Citizens from all over have travelled to the Royal City to attend this assembly, with the hope that life for them would improve for the better from now on.

Needless to say, rumours about the war, the Red King and even the former commanders of the Royal Guard have spread, and suffice to say, people have rejoiced at the deaths of those that have made their lives a living hell for four years. For those who have known the truth about the Red King, which by all rights  _should_  be the true Crown Prince, it had been very difficult for them to listen to the citizens and the soldiers talk, but they have remained quiet, as they knew the outrage and outcry that would break out should the truth ever be revealed.

For the rebels, Phantom, who have once been the most wanted people in all the land, they have quickly become heroes overnight, and during the few hours before the assembly held by the Crown Prince, they have helped with the clean up around the Royal City, with the funerals for the ones who have died during the war to be held in a few days.

The murmurings of the citizens quietened down as the figure of the Crown Prince stepped out onto the podium, looking at his citizens with those gentle and wise eyes that the kingdom recognised, his red hair almost glistening in the sun.

Akashi Seijuro had a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips even as he looked down upon his subjects. Even the soldiers of the kingdom were present, and all were watching the prince with adoration in their eyes.

Seijuro almost felt a twinge in his heart at that as he fought hard not to let his emotions be shown on his face. It should be  _Seiki_  who is up here standing on the podium and addressing the people of Teiko Kingdom as the Crown Prince. None of this would ever have happened if only his parents hadn't ignored Seiki, and pretended that he had never existed just because he had a higher intellectual than normal, and is a true genius—a genius child that they didn't know how to handle.

His uncle—the late master of the Kuroko Clan raised his cousin just fine, despite the fact that his cousin had shown true genius skill in strategy, tactics and swordsmanship from a young age. His maternal uncle raised Tsuyu just fine, so why couldn't his parents raise his brother? He knew that he had an older twin brother. He just never got the chance to know him or even grow up with him. The last time that he had seen Seiki had been when he is five—a few months after the official announcement of the Crown Prince and after Seiki had been shoved off to live in Rakuzan Villa.

And as far as Seijuro knew, Tsuyu had sometimes followed her father when he had gone to Rakuzan Villa to deliver food and necessities to Seiki. Lord Kuroko had also been the one to teach Seiki how to read and write, and when he had passed, Shirogane had then taken over that duty, and had even taught his twin how to fight. In certain ways, Tsuyu had grown up with Seiki too. That might be why he had been so fond of her—willing to even sacrifice the relationship with the one person who had never treated him as a monster for the sake of the kingdom.

Seijuro wished that his parents had never done what they had.

 _Anything_ would have been better than just pretending that Seiki had never existed. Hell, sending him to the Kuroko Clan to grow up with Tsuyu as siblings or even cousins would have been better. Sending him to a foreign country with Shirogane as a guard would have been better than anything else!

Seijuro then swore to himself that if he ever had twin children, he would never make the same mistakes that his parents did. He would never favour one over the other. He would never ignore them, or even treat them like they don't exist.

Seijuro cleared his throat, forcing a small smile on his face as he looked down at the crowd— _his_  people—the ones whom Seiki had given his life and his honour for. All so that the future generations could grow up without having to suffer through the corruption that had taken root in the Teiko Kingdom.

"I've once stood up here when I've first turned twelve," Seijuro begun, his voice carrying loud and clear over the microphone on the podium so that everyone could hear him, "when I've first came up with the medical system in this country, and ensured that there is at least a clinic or even a hospital in every town and city in the kingdom—where the people don't have to worry about medical bills. At that time, I'd thought that the royal family's duty to the kingdom is to protect the citizens. That is our duty, and no one else's. But now, I realise that I'm wrong. It is the duty of  _everyone_  in the kingdom. The Teiko Kingdom doesn't belong to just one person—it belongs to  _everyone!_  I wouldn't be standing here today if it hadn't been for the group of individuals who have once been labelled as traitors, and have gone beyond their duty to this kingdom and the royal family."

There were cheers and claps at that, as necks craned to look for the members of the rebel group. The few that could be sighted only gave grim smiles, as they were all well aware of the number of sacrifices amongst their group in order to attain the peace that they've sought after for so long.

"This war has finally come to an end, and we of Teiko are going to pick up the pieces from here and move on, having learned a valuable lesson—that this kingdom doesn't belong to any one individual. It belongs to all of us—and all of us have a duty to protect it. This will be my new insight and path for the kingdom of Teiko!"

The loud claps and cheers that could be heard after the speech by the Crown Prince are almost deafening—along with the loud cries of "Long live the Prince!" by several of the citizens.

Akashi Seijuro stepped down from the podium, turning around to face his cousin who had a small smile on her face, with Shigehiro and Haizaki flanking her on either side. "How is it?" Seijuro asked them nervously.

"I think you nailed it." Shigehiro commented, and his two childhood friends nodded in agreement. "Just listen to them."

The cheers don't seem to be dying down anytime soon.

"Yes, but it is going to be tough for us for the next few years." Seijuro sighed. Honestly, the clean up is going to be a nightmare. Though without the corrupted politicians and nobles, it is going to be much easier to do things.

"We'll manage." Tamaki sighed, rubbing at the back of her neck. "We always do. And this time, you won't be alone."

Seijuro nodded silently. "The funerals?" he asked his cousin.

"In two days." Tamaki answered, looking tired. "All the names of those who have died in the war will be going on the memorial stone. It's the least that we could do to honour them."

* * *

Tamaki met no one even as she walked down the hallways of the palace that she knew so well. She found it a welcome change—when she could walk down the hallways of the palace with her head held high once more, and not have to escape with her life, like the time two years ago.

Finally, she came to a stop outside the office that she knew so well—having been here so many times ever since she and her friends have gotten promoted as the commanders of the Royal Guard.

It had been nearly a week since Seijuro had made his speech in the plaza, and he had sat down with Tamaki, Shigehiro, Haizaki, Nijimura, Satsuki, Imayoshi, Takao and even Otsubo to discuss about the several new changes that he had wanted implanted. Several of those changes are good ones, and they were all for it, but some of those needed some changes, especially with how the last war had turned out.

In the end however, they could come to a conclusion that they were all happy with. Tamaki estimated at least six months before everything would be settled down, and they could at least have some breathing room.

Tamaki opened the door of the office that had once been Midorima Shintaro's. She stood at the entrance for several moments without saying anything, just looking at the interior of the office.

It still looked as she had last seen it before she had left the Royal Guard. Tamaki knew for one that the offices of the others—namely Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara have been cleared out three days ago by Satsuki, Shigehiro, Haizaki and even Takao. Their things have probably been long burned by now. It is only Midorima's office that had remained untouched till now.

Tamaki walked over to the desk in the room, running her hand over the smooth oak surface, noting the thin layer of dust that had already gathered. Everything still looked the same as it had been the last time when she'd been here—almost as if it is waiting for their owner to come back.

"Tamaki?"

There was a knock on the slightly ajar door of the office just then, and Tamaki turned only to see Takao standing there with an empty carton box under one arm. He looked solemn, and the moment that Tamaki saw the empty carton box, she knew immediately that Takao must be here to pack up Midorima's things.

"Are you here to pack up his stuff?" Tamaki asked softly even as Takao entered the room.

Takao nodded hesitantly. "Momoi-san told me to," he said. "And Imayoshi-san and Otsubo-san said the same thing. They said that the Prince gave the order too." He looked at Tamaki. "He won't be coming back."

"I know." Tamaki sighed, rubbing her hand against the surface of the desk. "Is it selfish of me? To want to keep his office the way that it is? To pretend that he will still come back?"

"No." Takao sighed, setting the empty carton box on the ground. "Because I want the same thing too." He then looked at Tamaki solemnly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll bring his stuff to your room later—so that you can sort them out, and keep some of them if you wish to."

Tamaki sighed and nodded. Her eyes then fell onto the silver photo frame on the desk, and she picked it up, her fingertips tracing the face of a slightly smiling Midorima Shintaro in the photo, with the green head standing next to Tamaki, both of them dressed in their Royal Guard uniforms. It seems to have been taken just after their promotions into the Royal Guard.

"Can I keep this?" Tamaki asked Takao even as she showed him the silver photo frame.

Takao looked startled, but nodded. "I'll bring it to your room later," he promised. "You need to see Mayuzumi, right? I heard about it from Shige."

"Yeah." Tamaki sighed before she walked past Takao and out of the office. Before she left however, she turned to look over her shoulder to see Takao standing at the desk with his back facing her.

' _Goodbye Shin.'_

* * *

The dungeons of the palace were dark, with it only lit up by the flame torches on the wall. Tamaki walked down the dark dungeons, with the sounds of her boots echoing even as she walked. She then stopped as she came to the end of the dungeons where two soldiers were guarding the last cell.

They both saluted as Tamaki approached.

"Commander, good to see you." The soldier on the right greeted, with his right arm in the customary salute—with his right hand curled into a fist and held against his heart—with the gesture that offers up his heart and soul to the King.

"How is he?" Tamaki questioned, peering past the bars of the cell within it to where a dark figure was seated on the single bed, his wrists and ankles shackled to the stone wall behind him.

"He's been quiet. Haven't heard a single word out of him since he had been brought in." The soldier on the left answered this time.

"Leave us for a few moments. I would like a word with him." Tamaki told the two soldiers who nodded and saluted once more before leaving. The teal haired young woman then pulled out the ring of keys that she had hanging from her belt—something that every commander of the Royal Guard had, and unlocked the gates of the cell.

Mayuzumi Chihiro stared at Tamaki blankly through his curtain of silver hair—his hair longer than Tamaki had last remembered, with it reaching past his ears. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt with black pants, and his feet were bare. Iron shackles were shackled around his wrists and ankles, with the chains being attached to the cold stone wall behind him. The chains were long enough to at least allow him to lie down on the bed, but not more than that.

"You look well." Tamaki commented, and Mayuzumi shrugged his shoulders.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Mayuzumi asked in a hoarse voice, sounding like he hadn't spoken a word since  _that_  day. He glanced at Tamaki, and had his answer immediately. The silver haired man then closed his eyes briefly. "…I see."

"What happened to you after you left the clan?" Tamaki asked, leaning against the wall opposite Mayuzumi. "How did you meet Seiki?"

"It's not that complicated really." Mayuzumi murmured, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again. "I met him about a year before the civil war had begun. Before that, I had been a mercenary of sorts. Until I betrayed my last 'boss' due to the nature of jobs that he wanted me to undertake. I'm an assassin, not a killer." He scowled. "I don't hurt children. Thus, I fled for my life, but not before the boss had managed to injure me enough that I actually collapsed from blood loss at the front door of Rakuzan Villa. At that time, it had been Seiki who had saved me." He looked at Tamaki. "He's not a bad person. All he wanted to do is to save Teiko. I didn't agree with his thinking and his methods. But at that time, it's the only way to cleanse Teiko of the corruption that had already taken root for generations."

"If only he'd just talked to me about it, I would have helped him." Tamaki murmured. "What's done is done." She shook her head. She then looked at Mayuzumi. "What about you? What do you want to do now?"

Mayuzumi glanced at Tamaki before shrugging. "I don't know," he admitted. The iron shackles around his limbs than rattled slightly as he moved, making himself more comfortable. "I won't be too surprised to hear about my execution any day now. By all rights, the Prince had every right to do so since I did serve Seiki as his bodyguard for four years. I might not have hurt the citizens, but I did serve the one man whom they hated."

Tamaki looked at Mayuzumi. He is really ready to die for the man whom he'd pledged his life to, and he wouldn't regret it either. If things have been different, and if Seiki hadn't been forgotten, would Mayuzumi have served him as his bodyguard? Like how Tamaki had been for Seijuro?

"Sei didn't want you to die." Tamaki told Mayuzumi, and only the slight widening of his eyes gave away his surprise. "Seiki's last words were for us to watch over you, and that you shouldn't shoulder his sins. He wants you to live your life. So I'm going to ask you now, what do  _you_  want to do?"

Mayuzumi was silent for a long time. "…I want to carry on for him," he said at last. "The kingdom that he'd sacrificed so much for, I want to protect it for him."

Tamaki studied Mayuzumi without saying anything for several moments. "…Then I have a proposal for you," she said at last, and Mayuzumi lifted his head to look into Tamaki's eyes. "I can't be the personal bodyguard of the Prince any longer—not with so much to do, and with the rebuilding to oversee. I want  _you_  to be his bodyguard—to guard him with your life if necessary. Like how you'd once been for Seiki. Can you do that?"

Mayuzumi was surprised, and only the slight widening of his eyes gave away his surprise. "You'll trust me to do that? Even though I had once followed the Red King?" he asked, surprised. "What if I attacked him when his back is turned?"

"You wouldn't do that." Tamaki said with confidence. "Red King or not, I know my cousin. He wouldn't have trusted you to this degree if you had been that kind of man. Well? Do you accept this, Mayuzumi Chihiro?"

Mayuzumi was silent for a long time before he chuckled and looked at Tamaki. "Very well," he said. "I want to see just what kind of kingdom that he'll build too."

"Well then, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Tamaki approached him before unlocking the shackles around his limbs. "Welcome to the Royal Guard."

* * *

The streets of the Royal City, and nearly every other city, town and village in the kingdom were bustling and full with laughter once more. Children were once more playing about without a care in the world in the streets, with vendors peddling their wares once more.

Rebuilding is still in process however, and most of the able bodied men have volunteered to help rebuild the buildings and houses that have been destroyed during the war. Some of them have even been volunteer soldiers until the Prince and the current only surviving commander of the Royal Guard could rebuild their militia and sort out all the mess that the war had left behind.

It is a teahouse in the Royal City where Kuroko Tamaki is entering now, being dressed in civilian clothes, though still armed with her sword, grateful to take a break from the endless work that she had been doing nonstop for nearly two weeks ever since the end of the war.

"Tamaki! Over here!"

A loud and cheerful voice greeted Tamaki the instant that she'd entered, and she looked up only to see Aida Riko waving to her from where she is seated at a table. The brunette woman had been helping the merchants in the kingdom ever since the end of the war to rebuild. Even Iwamura and his group have been helping too by importing several items that they needed for rebuilding, hence why they've been travelling to and fro from the various neighbouring nations for weeks now.

As for the rest of Phantom, last that Tamaki had heard from Haizaki and Shigehiro who have been helping with the clean up, they've been helping to rebuild the buildings and houses in the kingdom. Some like Mitobe had helped with the food stations instead—by giving out the food rations to the ones who still couldn't afford food.

"It's been a long while since I've last seen you!" Riko beamed as Tamaki took a seat across her, and the waitress set down two cups of green tea in front of the two women. "Shige-kun told us that you've been busy at the palace though. You've been rebuilding the militia?"

"That and helping the prince with the political issues that had been cropping up." Tamaki sighed.

She left out the fact that there isn't much when it comes to the politicians that they have to really worry about, since Seiki had already killed off those that would give them problems. In fact, the remaining politicians have whole heatedly supported Seijuro when he wanted to build a new Parliament—consisting of the village heads of every single village and town in the kingdom, along with the head merchant of the Royal City. This is so that everyone—even right down to the most insignificant civilian had a voice to be heard.

Riko smiled before looking out of the window where a group of three children ran past, laughing happily. "Things are really different now, aren't they?" she sighed, smiling. "A month ago, I would never even have imagined that the kingdom would change so much ever since we've won the war." Tamaki said nothing before Riko turned towards the teal haired girl. "So what are you going to do now?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going back to the Royal Guard." Tamaki answered, and Riko nodded.

All of them have suspected that the former soldiers might return to the militia, if so that they could help the Prince to rebuild. Tamaki especially who had given more than any of them had even more incentive to return to the Royal Guard. The people have loved her, and would accept her as the head of the Royal Guard rather than some stranger who they have never met before.

"The others?"

"The others too." Tamaki nodded. "Shuu-nii, Shige-kun, Shogo-kun, the Uncrowned Kings and Satsuki too. Takao-kun and the others would be coming back as well." She informed Riko. "We're going to help the Prince to rebuild. There is a lot to do, especially with the mess that this kingdom had been in after the end of the war. The Prince had been drafting lots of letters to the nations that had once been our allies before the civil war, asking for their help. So far, they've been pretty helpful in sending us food rations and even building supplies. The Kamata West Kingdom had been kept at bay so far with the support and help from one of our long time allies. But in the end, there is still a ton to do, and a lot to clean up."

"Yeah. I don't envy you in the least." Riko smiled wryly at Tamaki.

"What about you guys?" Tamaki asked curiously, taking a sip from her cup, honestly curious to know what her friends and comrades in Phantom are going to do now that the war is over.

"Well, Hyuuga-kun is going to reopen his dojo here in the Royal City." Riko told Tamaki. "I'm going to help him." She had a light blush on her face, and Tamaki is certain that there is more to it than meets the eye. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised to be receiving a wedding invitation from those two a few years from now. "The Prince even asked Hyuuga-kun if he would mind taking the position as the head of the Defense Force that he will be building. It will mainly be run by civilians to better protect the kingdom. Hyuuga-kun nearly jumped at that offer. The Prince had no complaints to the suggestions of having Hyuuga-kun's dojo as a kind of training school for the members of the Defense Force either. Who knows, it might even bring him more students." Riko smiled. "The Prince approached me a few days ago as well, offering me the position of his financial advisor which I'd accepted. Kagami-kun is reopening his restaurant, though the Prince had offered him funding to open one in the Royal City instead of that small stand that he used to have before the war."

Tamaki nodded her head. "Yeah, I heard about it from him when he came to the palace a few days ago to request for more building supplies," she answered. "He's still trying to persuade Himuro-kun to accept the promotion that he was offered."

Himuro Tatsuya had managed to survive, despite the critical injuries that he had suffered during the fight against Murasakibara Atsushi. Nijimura, Takao and even Sakurai definitely didn't keep it a secret that Himuro Tatsuya had been on their side all this time, and had been a spy for them. It didn't take long for the people to accept him as well, though there had been some that still resented Himuro for his role during the war, and refused to trust him. Kagami had been the first to visit Himuro the instant that Sakurai had cleared him for visitors, and the two brothers have spent a long time with each other talking.

As there are several leadership vacancies within the militia with so many deaths, the Prince and Tamaki wanted Tatsuya to take on Murasakibara's old position as the head of the Security Unit. For obvious reasons however, he wouldn't be a commander. His new title would be more of a Squad Leader or even a Lieutenant.

Last that Tamaki had heard however, Kagami is still trying to persuade Tatsuya to accept the promotion, even adding in that if he really wants to make amends to the people, he can do it better by being a soldier than helping Kagami in his restaurant. Tamaki is certain that Tatsuya would accept the promotion in the end however.

Riko nodded, obviously having heard of it from Kagami. "Furihata-kun, Fukuda-kun and Kawahara-kun are going to help Kagami-kun in his restaurant," she said. "The others intend to join the Royal Army, I think, or even the Defense Forces. I think Izuki-kun in particular hope to join the Royal Guard one day."

"Yeah, I heard about it from him when I was in town the other day and met him." Tamaki nodded her head. As they're still rebuilding the militia, and Tamaki had actually been put in charge of recruiting new soldiers and such, if Izuki kept up his training and actually took the entrance test for the Royal Guard in a few years, he might just gain his wish.

"I caught Iwamura-kun and his friends before they have to go on another of their trips to gather more supplies a few days ago." Riko told Tamaki. "They're going to reopen their shops once everything has been settled. Iwamura-kun even told me that he had been offered the position of the head merchant due to how much help he had been giving all the other merchants in the marketplace. Everyone has been singing his praises. And the fact that he had also been in Phantom had helped his reputation too. All the others are going back to their hometowns. I actually heard from Sakurai-kun that the Prince invited him to the palace, offering him the position of the Royal Healer."

"That's right." Tamaki nodded. "The Prince is going to need a lot of people whom he could trust, and I agreed with his hiring decisions too. Militia business falls under my jurisdiction though, including the recruitment of soldiers and the Defense Forces. But the Prince generally trusts my judgment." She explained, much to Riko's amusement. "Imayoshi and the others are returning to the Royal Guard too. They were actually offered their own squads, as there are several leadership positions opened with so many deaths. It took some persuading from me to make them accept it, but they did in the end. They'll be pretty much in the same position as Himuro-kun is—holding the position of Squad Leader or even Lieutenant in the case of Imayoshi."

"What's the military hierarchy going to be like now?" Riko asked curiously. "Still five commanders?" She hid a look of distaste on her face—it is mainly  _because_  they have five commanders in the Royal Guard the last time that the people have been so terrified, and so many people have died in the first place.

"Not anymore." Tamaki shook her head. "We actually had quite a few discussions about the military hierarchy before we could settle on the new system. Shuu-nii is going to be the head instructor of the military Academy. He knows how it works after all, and he is going to add quite a few new lessons to the curriculum. I've retained my old rank before I've left—as Commander of the Royal Guard, and I'm basically going to be the head of both the Royal Guard and the Royal Army with Shige-kun and Shogo-kun as my deputies. Satsuki is still in my unit—still retaining her role as a spy. A new law had also been added—that whenever a successor succeeds the Crown, the Royal Guard will have the right to screen them in case of imposters."

Riko laughed, finding it really amusing. "I guess that the Prince is paranoid now," she smiled, and Tamaki nodded. "When is the official coronation?"

"In about six months." Tamaki replied. "By then, we should have cleaned up most of the mess." She nursed the cup of tea in her hand. "The Red King's men have been executed or exiled with the end of the war, and those nobles who have committed atrocious deeds against Teiko have been exiled from Teiko Kingdom as a whole. The walls around the Royal City should also be coming down by the end of the month."

Riko nodded slowly. There have been several changes, apparently. But those are all good ones, and she has no complaints about it. "And the others? Takao-kun and others, I mean."

"Much like with Himuro-kun, Takao-kun had been offered the position as head of the Protection Unit. He would be awarded with the title of Lieutenant. It took me some time to actually convince him to take it actually." Tamaki muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation, recalling the fight that Takao had put up when he is awarded with the letter of promotion, knowing perfectly well why Takao is so hesitant. "Otsubo-san and the others are also coming back. As are all the soldiers that have once served in the Royal Guard. Of course, Mibuchi and the others would be coming back as well. Kiyoshi will be heading the Covert Ops in the Royal Guard." She looked at Riko who looked pleased. "Messages and envoys have also been sent out to all the neighbouring nations. We're reopening our trade routes. It is going to take a long time for Teiko to recover, but we'll do it slowly. Step by step."

"Yeah." Riko nodded slowly. "It is finally over."

* * *

It is a peaceful place—a place that not many knew of.

Sweet smelling grass with beautiful flowers in several colours and species decorated the meadow, with birds chirping to each other happily, and the occasional fawn could be seen frisking about in this vast meadow.

It had been a place where the Crown Prince used to come with his guards—the former commanders of the Royal Guard during a time when they were still loyal to the Prince and the kingdom, and hadn't lost their way or their minds.

Tamaki and Seijuro made their way across the meadow quietly and slowly, taking in the beautiful sight—a sight that they hadn't seen for a long time now. Finally, they stopped before a giant oak tree with the branches out spread, with the leaves almost acting as protection against the weather. A memorial stone was erected at the base of the tree, with names freshly carved into it.

Tamaki was the first to move, kneeling before the stone, placing both hands together and muttering a short prayer before placing a bouquet of white lilies before the memorial stone. She then removed a photo from her pocket, looking at the photo taken of the Generation of Miracles the year when Kise had joined them as a fellow commander. All of them had smiles on their faces, even Midorima. Tamaki finally placed the photo by the bouquet of flowers.

"Shin… I've fulfilled my promise." Tamaki murmured, getting to her feet.

"This place hasn't changed." Seijuro murmured, glancing around at his surroundings. "It's still as beautiful as before. We used to spend time here together as children. I was worried for a moment that they might destroy it during the war."

Tamaki said nothing to that. "Why did they turn out this way, I wonder?" she mused, looking at her cousin. "We swore to protect this kingdom with our last breath. We promised to stop you if you ever exerted tyranny, and if you ever betrayed your heart and this kingdom. Why couldn't they fulfil their promise? I did." Tamaki said sadly.

Seijuro didn't know what to say. "…I have no idea," he admitted at last. "But I am glad…" He looked at his cousin, a gentle look in his eyes. "I am glad…that you survived at least."

"We won't repeat our past mistakes. Never again." Tamaki stated with determination.

"That's right." Seijuro nodded his head. "We swore so to Seiki. I promised him. The least that I could do in order to honour his sacrifice is to fulfil my promise to him. And to also make true on my promise to  _you_  that I'd made when we were children." He looked at Tamaki with a gentle expression. "I will be a good King." He swore. "That's why I want you by my side to help me to do it. I want you to watch me to be a king that Seiki and my parents would be proud of. The mistakes of the past… I won't repeat it. I won't let anyone suffer what my brother had to go through."

Tamaki smiled slightly before she recalled what she'd said to her cousin once as an apprentice soldier.

_Tamaki closed the fingers of her left hand around the hilt of her sword. "With this sword, I hereby swear to you. On my blood, my soul, my life and my blade. This life will be yours from this day forth until the day that I draw my last breath. I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you…" Tamaki looked up, meeting Seijuro's eyes. "…My Prince."_

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly before looking at Seijuro. "This is a good time, I think," she said, much to his surprise. "I can state this before them as well." Her eyes flickered towards the memorial stone on which the names of the former commanders of the Royal Guard are carved. As the people of Teiko wouldn't allow them to be honoured as soldiers the normal way, this is the only way for them to be 'honoured'. "Can I make my vow once more, Sei? Now that I'm a fully fledged soldier, and a member of the Royal Guard."

Seijuro smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

The red haired prince then watched as Tamaki slid her short blade Shadow out of the sheathe at the back of her waist and struck the tip of the blade into the ground in between them both. Then without a word, she got onto one knee, her head bowed as the fingers of her left hand closed around the hilt of her sword.

"With this sword and the skies as my witness, I swear to you once more; on my blood, my soul, my life, my blade, and on my honour as a soldier. This life will be yours from this day forth until the day I draw my last breath. This sword will be yours to wield. This, I hereby do swear. I pledge my allegiance and loyalty to you…" Tamaki raised her head to meet Seijuro's eyes. "…My King."

Seijuro then closed the fingers of his right hand over Tamaki's left hand on the hilt of her blade. "And I swear to you, I will live up to the title and responsibilities as a King of Teiko. Should the day come when I exert tyranny, strike me down, as I will have betrayed my heart and my kingdom. Should the day come when a pretender stands over my body, victorious, lay him to rest and take my mantle. This, above all else, is your most sacred and solemn duty."

"…Yes, My King."

* * *

For the first time ever, the Academy is awfully silent.

Even as she stood at the base of the weeping sakura tree in the Academy grounds, Kuroko Tamaki found that she couldn't get use to the silence at all. And then again, probably the entire kingdom's population is currently gathered at the plaza of the Royal City for the Crown Prince's coronation.

It had been nearly six months since the end of the civil war, and also six months of non-stop work for them, but it had all been worth it in the end. Teiko Kingdom had regained the power that they once had, and is now stable enough for them to stop requesting aid from their allies. The militia had also been stabilised, and Hyuuga who is now the head of the Defense Forces consisting only of civilians had also been kept busy safeguarding the streets of Teiko.

Now dressed in the Royal Guard militia uniform of black and silver, along with her short blade, and Midorima's long blade strapped on her back, Tamaki pressed her right hand against the trunk of the large sakura tree, remembering the times when she'd spent with Midorima beneath this tree as students.

" _I wonder how you can even stand those idiots." Midorima commented off-handedly to Tamaki as he watch Aomine behave like a fool not too far away from them, and Haizaki was rolling his eyes as Shigehiro joined him. Murasakibara meanwhile was munching nonstop on a pack of chips whilst Satsuki was giggling._

" _They aren't so bad." Tamaki laughed. "They're my friends."_

_Midorima rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You need better ones."_

Tamaki smiled to herself.

The light crunch of grass beneath boots reaches her ears just then, and she turned only to see Ogiwara Shigehiro and Haizaki Shogo approaching her—both also dressed in their Royal Guard uniforms of black and silver.

"The Prince's coronation is starting." Shigehiro told Tamaki solemnly. "We should be going."

"All right. I'll be there in awhile. You both should go ahead." Tamaki told the two boys who nodded and turned to leave the Academy grounds. She then turned to face the tree once more, looking up at the leaves and the beautiful pink flowers above her. Tamaki then felt a presence appear behind her, and she smiled. A remarkably  _familiar_  presence. "This feels weird. So the presence that I'd felt back then… I wasn't imagining it." Tamaki commented as she turned around. "You've always been with me."

The slightly transparent form of Midorima Shintaro smiled back at her, dressed in the black and silver uniform of the Royal Guard that he had been wearing when he had died. "It's weird for me too," he commented. "But… I think I can leave the rest to you now. My sword… You still have it?"

Tamaki nodded. "Right here," she said, touching the hilt of the long sword over her shoulder.

Midorima smiled at Tamaki, a soft expression on his face. "My reasons for being a soldier, and my promise to myself to live my life with no regrets… I'll leave those hopes and aspirations to you," he whispered. "I…want to have more time with everyone… It's just…too bad…"

He then vanished in a burst of lights. Then, Tamaki felt a familiar hand caress her face, and a pair of familiar lips pressed against hers.

" _I'll see you on the other side, Tamaki. I love you."_

Tamaki smiled to herself—a warm bittersweet smile even as she shielded her eyes with her hand as she looked up into the blue skies. "I won't forget you," she whispered, as a pair of birds flew across the sky, notes of a song dropping from both their throats. "I'll carry on…for you and me both… I'll carry on for both of us…  _Thank you, Shin._ For everything."

" _I…want to…have more time with…everyone… Protect…the future, Tamaki. And thank you…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you go. I'm afraid that this is the end. A big thank you to everyone who had stayed with me, and had read and reviewed this story right until the very end. I couldn't have finished this without you, so thank you all so much. Honestly, as far as the prequel goes, I'm still brainstorming it, so I'm not sure if I will be writing it. It will probably help if you give me ideas.
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!


End file.
